Cardfight Academy-Delta
by aeee98
Summary: Delta's journey in the newly created Cardfight Academy. Based on the popular Cardfight Academy fanfic posted by Obscuration, Delta sets himself as the same world as him and (re)starts his journey in the Academy. New friends were made and relationships are forged. However obstacles will always plague him. What will this master Cardfighter and deckbuilder do in the Academy?
1. Author's Notes

Well, Welcome to the Cardfight Academy- Delta series. 

This fanfic is based on the original fanfic by Obscuration, on his Cardfight Academy fanfic. His fanfic, like mine, is an elaborate project and it all starts with one question. Undoubtedly, the question was, "What if all of the users of this (Cardfight Vanguard!) Wiki joined together in the same school?" That sparked out debates and everyone has their part in this project. The title of the fanfic was inspired by a user named JUCHEN, but soon he gave up on the idea and Obscuration started making it popular.

The Cardfight! Vanguard Wiki at .com is one of the top wikis in the entire wikia directory. With a WAM rank of 5, you can expect the traffic to be insanely large. Not surprisingly, this wiki was the first one that inspired me to create a Wikia account. 1 year later, more and more things get added into this game and as an avid card gamer, I also end up as a permanent fan of this game.

Obscuration's first chapter of the Cardfight Academy fanfic is over here: wiki/User_blog:Obscuration/Cardfight_Academy,_chap ter_1

Even though the beginning of the fanfic is being very child-like and fun, it end up being one of the favourite fanfics done by a wiki member. Soon, there are many spinoffs, such as Writer's spinoff on Hikari and Writer, Xros's spinoff of an Academy tournament and so on. However, I was much more ambitious. I find that I can use the small holes found in Cura's (what Obscuration likes to be called) fanfic can be used to build yet another fanfic on another perspective.

At Obscuration's Chapter 9, Delta (that's me) is introduced into his fanfic. This was the same day I decided to start off Chapter 1 of the first Cardfight Academy canon fanfic.

Being an older person than Cura, I constantly dealt with more darker themes such as romance, and brought out much more details as compared to any chapter of Cura's fanfic. Delta is portrayed here as one of the best Cardfighters in the world. He was kicked out from the Cardfight Academy the previous year because of a sabotage act by one of his classmates. The very next year, Delta joins Cura's class on the same day as him. However, his motive of being here has something deeper in context. What does it lie? I shall not spoil you further. This is a second person's view of the Academy. It may not be as good as the original, but it shall bring out the missing elements and completes Cura's fanfic

The characters of this fanfic are based on real Cardfight! Vanguard Wiki users. If you are a fan of Cardfight Vanguard! , or even just a beginner, you may hop over to this wiki for information.  
.com  
wiki/Special:Chat (if you have a Wikia account and want to chat with the members there)

Last note to add, I am going to update this once every 3-4 days. This is much faster than what Cura himself has to offer. Because of this, you may realise that my chapters are sometimes happening on events back to back of each other. It may seem packed with events, but I hope that everyone enjoys it.

So sit back and enjoy!


	2. Chapter 1

This is (not exactly) canon to Cura's Cardfight Academy fanfic. So sit back and enjoy this!

It's the first day of school, second year for mine, the sun wasn't shining as brightly as it were the day before and the mood wasn't the best. However, it feels much better to be back at this place after all.

"Delta, would you like to change your name?" a familiar voice came in my direction.

I looked up, and I smiled. It was Sol Kage, one of the main veterans in the Cardfight scene. He is working as the Vice-Principal in this Academy. I lost in a gallant battle with him during last year's World Championships quarter-finals.

"We shall meet in this year's World Championships again, as usual." I waved back as I walked in.

"He is Delta after all. I suppose." Sol pushed his glasses back up.

The academy is quite well furbished The state-of-the art facilities, well maintained classrooms... of course except for one.

"You are posted to Class Etranger due to your score in the Vanguard admission test this year."

"I guessed so, see you again someday, I am looking to fighting you again, Mr Hikari."

The classroom was really out of this world, as the name of the class suggested. It is a complete mess, basically nothing compared to the exceptionally clean Great Nature class I was in last year. I got kicked out from that class because I scored too well and someone sabotaged me into making it look like I cheated in the test. Because of that, I solemnly swear to beat those "scholars" at the game they think they are the best at, Cardfight Vanguard.

Don't get me wrong. I can easily ask Sol Kage to banish those students for eternity, but I told him I would handle it with the standard I was in.

I sat down at the back row, closest to the window, where I would see the breeze and the other classrooms.

Looks like I can see her from here...

Out of the blue, chaos happened.

A guy with blue hair ripped a card, from just the corner, I could tell, it was the Knight of Explosive Flames, Palamedes, a famed card for being the only OP card for the game.

"Juchen! Stop it! The teacher's going to get mad at you if he finds out that you tore up the Palamedes! It was supposed to be today`s topic in class!" one of the students said.

So he is Juchen, the guy that makes chaos everywhere.

"HUH!? Who said that I even cared about Palamedes!? Aqua Force is the only clan I`d ever care about!" Juchen yelled and rushed out of class.

After that, nothing much interesting happened and I fell asleep again. Just when I saw her in my dreams, a loud noise interrupted my slumber.

"NOW WHERE IS THE PALAMEDES? The one who stole it will receive a punishment from the vice-principal, Mr. Sol Kage."

I was cursing at the teacher under my breath for interrupting my beautiful dreams. Thankfully I didn't rage, or else I would end up wasting time going to Sol Kage's office again.

"SO YOU'RE THE ONE WHO DID IT... OFF TO THE PRINCIPAL`S OFFICE!"

I looked at the guy accused. He looks new to the Academy, and he didn't know anything that had happened. Now he is getting punished for something that he didn't do. Should I step up and testify for him? Thoughts continue to flood my mind and I forgot about saving that newcomer.

Soon, lessons started and I started vetting my article about Phasing, the article which was to be sent to SIT for publication, for the 50th time. After a while, I was done. With the final draft in hand, I placed it back into the bag and continued to observe the class.

"You are Delta, right?" The teacher teaching the class walked to me.

"Yes I am, what assistance do you require?"

"Nothing much, I just need to tell you that your answers for the papers are too good that the markers used YOUR script as the answers instead of the staff's ones."

"Ah, I am sorry about that."

"It's ok. Do you need your papers back?"

"If you want to, you may."

"Can I have a copy of your answers? Please?"

"All right, you may have them."

Lying back, I looked out of the windows again. Out of the blue, I rubbed my eyes in instinct, and I peered again with closer inspection. It was, the girl of my dreams. Her lavish black hair fell to her back like magic and her outstanding beauty never fails to captivate me. I wish I could say hi, but my docile soul always fails to get me close to her. Is it fate?

Once again, I was interrupted.

"WHAT THE HECK IS THIS!" the newcomer I saw yelled.

"Cura, off to the Vice-Principal's office, AGAIN!"

So that's his name. Cura. "Hm, he is interesting, I may want to see what he is up to."

I looked at his test scores. I immediately understood the yell.

Kagero: 100%

Pale Moon: 0%

Genesis: 0%

Megacolony: 0%

Aqua Force: 0%

Royal Paladin: 0%

Gold Paladin: 0%

Dark Irregulars: 0%

Shadow Paladin: 0%

Great Nature: 0%

...

So he scored 0 in everything but in Kagero. I must get to this guy soon...

NEXT: A Troll Encounter.


	3. Chapter 2

For canon's sake, it happens on the afternoon after Chapter 1.

Link Starto!

"You may leave now." Mr Hikari greeted the class as he left the room. He seemed to be a little angry, typical of him who likes to flip tables, so I didn't really bother. As I put my result slipped into my bag, I walked out the classroom and headed for the staircase.

"Wait a second, I wanted to talk to Cura." I was reminded of the events that happened a few hours back. I ran back to class, but he was nowhere to be found.

"What... he is a fast runner. I haven't asked for his dorm room number."

I sighed.

"Oh well, I will get to him tomorrow."

I grabbed my bag again and headed for the staircase for the second time.

Once again, I got reminded of something very important. Looking at the watch, I almost screamed words that could get me expelled if a prefect actually heard me.

"I forgot all about Shiori-imouto-chan! I promised I go see her today. I gotta head over to the United Sanctuary block."

Taking off at lightning speed I rushed to the garden near the Royal Paladin classroom. Wow, staying at home so long really destroys stamina.

Before I could even catch my breath, I got glomped by my always cheerful sister.

"Delta-nii-sama-kyun-chan-tan-chii-senpai~! You are here!" Shio couldn't stop smiling.

"Aye, Shio-imouto-chan, I am back here. Finally." I replied.

Just as you are wondering, Shiori isn't my sister in real life. We became sworn siblings after one fateful incident last year, when I was still studying at Great Nature.

It was evening, about the same time as right now. I was walking towards the dorm building when I heard cries from a distance. I rushed over and I saw 2 bullies from the Spike Brothers bullying a small girl.

"Hey! Stop that!" I yelled. The 2 bulky guys turned over, and I realise I am going to turn into a human football.

I guess I didn't realise it in time. I got punched 5 times in the stomach and thrown towards the potted plants that lined the sides of the dormitory. I believe I lost consciousness then.

A few hours later, I find myself in the infirmary being treated by the Angel Feather nurses.

The girl I saw earlier was beside me.

"Are you fine?" she asked.

"I rather be beaten than see a helpless girl get killed."

"Baka mono..." she said, with a sudden spike in her voice.

"I may be an idiot, but I can't let history repeat itself."

I then explained how my sister got beaten up, and no one helped. I couldn't reach her in time and she had to stay in the hospital for a month.

"You decided to help me, even though I have no relation to you?" the girl has tears in her eyes.

"I guess yeah. Call me an idiot if you like, this is how I work." I sighed. I took the cup of water from the side of the ward and started drinking.

"You still saved me after all. I am forever grateful to you."

"Just call me Delta, and there isn't really anything you need to repay me with..."

"Delta-niichan, call me Shiori, I want to be your sister."

"EH?" I almost threw out the water in my mouth.

Before I could ask why, she answered my question.

"Well, I don't really know, but it seems that you will not see your sister for a very long while since she will be in another school. Treat it as I am doing it because I owe you one." Shiori smiled.

"I don't really need repayment, but if you want, I can be your sworn brother."

"Sure! Delta-nii!" Shio said.

And basically that was what happened.

"Hey." I heard a voice coming from a guy around my height.

"Who's there?" I asked.

"Oh! Delta-nii-sama-kyun-chan-tan-chii-senpai, this is Kuro, my boyfriend."

"Wow, you got a boyfriend that quick, Shio-imouto-chan." I replied.

"Why are you so close to Shio?" I could see rage in his eyes.

"It is a pretty long story. But it seems like you get jealous easily... huh." My cheeky side lurked.

"URUSAI!" Kuro yelled, (Urusai means shut up in Japanese)

"Relax, I don't mean harm. Besides since you are imouto-chan's boyfriend, and I have someone else in mind anyway." I tried to calm him down.

Kuro scrutinised my face. If my thoughts were a speech bubble it will go along the lines of "?"

"I see you before. You are a famous figure on Vanguard TV. It is a pity you didn't beat Sol Kage."

"Don't remind me about the double critical at the last game." I grew a little irritated.

And yes, if you are wondering, Sol Kage's Double Critical The End cost me the last game.

"Right, right." Kuro went back to the benches.

"However, there is one thing I wanna do."

Kuro took out his deck.

"Fight me with that hybrid deck you used in the Regional Qualifiers."

"I guess, you want to beat me at my own game. I will be in it."

We placed our starters on the playmat. I could feel the deck's strength with me once again, something I have never felt for quite some time. My hand wasn't the best, but I could play around with it.

"Stand Up!" Kuro yelled.

"My" I said with the assertive term I always used on my matches.

"Vanguard!" We both shouted as we flipped our starters.

"**Lizard Soldier, Conroe**" Kuro announced.

"**Advance Party Brave Shooter**" I said.

"Gambatte! Delta-nii-sama-kyun-chan-tan-chii-senpai! Gambatte Kuro-chan!" Shiori was cheering on the sidelines.

"Hm, not Conroe anymore, huh" Kuro muttered..

"I have revamped my deck as well. In fact, this is the first time I had tried this deck since the modifications." I smiled.

"I start first." Kuro said. "Draw, I ride **Embodiment of Armor, Bahr**. **Conroe **moves to the back row in the left column. Turn End."

"Draw. I ride **Tear Knight, Theo**. **Advance Party Brave Shooter** moves to the left column, and I call his ally **Shortstop Brave Shooter**. **Shortstop **is boosted by Advance Party and he attacks your Vanguard! Because the number of rearguards at Rest are 2 or less, both units get Power +3000 (Total Power 18000)

"No guard." Kuros damage check revealed **Crouching Dragon, Striken**.

"**Theo **shall now strike!" I shouted.

"No Guard."

"Drive check. **Dragon Knight, Nehalem**"

"Damage Check, **Gatling Claw Dragon**. Power to Vanguard and I draw."

"Turn End."

"Draw, I ride **Crouching Dragon, Striken**. I call **Bellicosity Dragon**. Skill of Conroe. I search for **Heatnail Salamander **and I call **Kimnara**. Boosted by **Kimnara**, **Bellicosity Dragon **hits Tear Knight Theo!"

"Damage Trigger Check. it was **Dragonic Overlord**."

"**Bellicosity'**s skill, I unflip the only flipped damage. Turn End"

"Stand and Draw. I ride **Dragon Knight, Nehalem**. and I call **Theo** behind my Vanguard. Boosted by Advance Party Brave Shooter, **Shotstop Brave Shooter **attacks Bellicosity Dragon!"

"No guard"

"Boosted by **Theo**, **Nehalem** strikes at Striken!"

"No guard"

"Drive check. **Mass Production Sailor**, all effects to **Shortstop Brave Shooter, **even though it didn't really matter."

"Damage Check, **Gatling Claw Dragon **again, Power to **Kimnara**, and I draw."

"Trolling your opponent. I am going to like this fight. Turn End"

"Stand and Draw. I guess your worst fears are coming again. Ride the blazing dragon of the finest fire!, **Dragonic Overlord The End**!"

... (Closing Credits, WHAT?! Delta, you are having another cliffhanger again?!)

NEXT: The Trident's Mirror.


	4. Chapter 3

"Stand and Draw. I guess your worst fears are coming again. Ride the blazing dragon of the finest fire!, **Dragonic Overlord The End**!" Kuro shouted as he slammed that card onto the Vanguard circle.

That dragon, sure brings back painful memories. That unit sealed the deal to destroy my only chance in getting to the Top 4 of the World Championships.

"**THE END**, attack **Dragonic Deathscythe**!" That line by Sol, all too familiar.

I had no cards to guard with in my hand. "**No Guard**."

"Twin Drive, First Check, Critical Trigger. All Effects to **The End**. Second Check, Critical Trigger again! All Effects to **The End**."

**"**Damage Trigger Checks, no Trigger, no Trigger, Getto, Heal trigger, Power to Vanguard and I heal 1 point of damage."

"The End, SKILL ACTIVATES." Sol yelled as he dropped that fateful copy in his hand.

My face felt rage.

"Stand up, once again! Finish the game right now!"

I felt the burn coming towards me as the last damage came. That feeling of helplessness. it still stings from within me.

"Winner of Block A of the Quarter Finals, Sol Kage!" the announcer shouted.

I went up and shook Sol Kage's hand.

"You played well, I apologise for my luck that match."

"I will see you again, next year." I did a firm handshake.

Because of that, I swore to beat Sol Kage, this year, I shall fight him once again...

"Striken's skill, **The End** gets Power+5000 and Critical+1!"

"This is not what I wanna see..." I muttered under my breath.

"I Call **Heatnail Salamander** behind my Vanguard. Boosted by it, **The End** shall remind you again!" (Total Power 22000, 2 Criticals)

"I guard with 2 **Mass Production Sailors**! I am not gonna let history repeat itself!"

"Twin Drive. First Check. **Demonic Dragon Mage, Raksasha**! All effects to rearguard **Bellicosity Dragon**. Second Check, another **Raksasha**. Oh well, all effects to **Bellicosity Dragon **again."

"Phew."

"Boosted by **Kimnara**, **Bellicosity Dragon** strikes your Vanguard at 3 Criticals!" (Total Power, 26000)

"No guard." I said with style as I checked the Damage Triggers. "First, **Tri-stinger Dragon**, second, **Sea Otter of Pyroxene Communication**. Power to **Advance Party Brave Shooter** and I draw, Third, another **Sea Otter of Pyroxene Communication**. Same thing here."

"Turn End." Kuro announced with a deep tone.

"Stand and Tridents of the Legendary Wave clan, lend me your strength! Ride the legendary Vanguard! **Tri-stinger Dragon**!" I yelled as I did a signature ride stance.

I call **Dragonic Overlord**, replacing **Shotstop Brave Shooter**, next, I call **Crouching Dragon, Striken**. and a **Wheel Assault **to support it. With that, **Dragonic Overlord** stays at 11000 power."

"I guess that's not all." Kuro said.

**"Overlord, **set off your Rising Flames! Counter Blast" I flipped 3 cards in my Damage Zone.

"Power plus 5000. Now it is time to start the Battle Phase. Boosted by **Advance Party Brave Shooter**, **Dragonic Overlord **attacks Bellicosity Dragon, since the number of rearguards at Rest is 2 or less, **Advance Party** boosts for another 3000 Power!" (Total Power 24000)

"No Guard." Kuro places his Bellicosity Dragon into the drop zone.

"**Dragonic Overlord **STANDS. He shall now attack your Vanguard!" Total Power (16000 Power)

"I guard with **Raksasha**"

"Boosted by **Wheel Assault**, **Crouching Dragon** attacks your Vanguard!" (Total Power 17000)

"I guard with **Raksasha**again"

"Boosted by **Theo**, **Tri-stinger** attacks your Vanguard! LIMIT BREAK! Since the number of Battles is 3 or more, I unflip 2 cards in my Damage Zone."

"No guard."

"Twin Drive. First check, **Tear Knight, Lazarus**, not a trigger, Second Check, **Mass Production Sailor**. I stand Dragonic Overlord and give it the Power of the Trigger!"

"Damage Trigger Check, it was **Emerald Shield,** **Paschal**."

"Dragonic Overlord attacks your Vanguard for the second time!" (21000 Power)

"No guard, Damage check. **Flame Seed Slamander**. All effects to Kimnara."

"Turn End." I declared.

"Stand and Draw. I call 2 **Burning Horn Dragons**. With Kimnara's Skill, I retire **Theo**."

I put Theo into the Drop Zone.

"I call 2 more **Heatnail Salamanders**. Now it is time to end this. Boosted by **Heatnail Salamander**,**Burning Horn Dragon** attacks your Vanguard!" (18000 Total Power)

"No Guard." Damage reveals **Shotstop Brave Shooter**.

"Skill of **Heatnail Salamander** activates, I retire **Wheel Assault.**"

"There goes another booster..." I placed **Wheel Assault **into the Drop Zone.

"Boosted by **Heatnail Salamander**, **The End attacks Tri-stinger!" **(17000 Total Power)

"**Emerald Shield, Paschal**, nullify that attack!" I discarded **Tri-stinger Dragon **from my hand.

"Twin Drive. First Check, **Gatling Claw Dragon**. Power to the Standing **Burning Horn Dragon**. Second check, **Dragonic Overlord The End**."

"It is time to destroy your only chance of coming back. Boosted by **Heatnail Salamander, Burning Horn Dragon** attacks your **Dragonic Overlord!**" (Total Power 23000)

"I will not let that happen, I guard with **Mass Production Sailor **and **Dragon Knight, Nehalem**."

"Turn End. I put the **Heatnail Salamander**with its skill activated back into the deck and I shuffle" Kuro said.

"Stand and Draw." I looked at the card in my hand. This card is going to make that combo possible, finally.

"I call **Supersonic Sailor**. With his skill I flip the only flipped damage in my Damage Zone. and now you can't guard against all my attacks."

The Exclamation look on his face. I guess I need to show him.

"I call **Ice Flow Angel **and **Emerald Shield, Paschal. **Tri-stinger's skill, I give Ice Flow Angel the Power bonus, Next, Dragonic Overlord, show your True strength! Power plus 5000.

"With Exactly 30000 Shield in your hand, I shall start torturing. Boosted by '_Advance Party Brave Shooter, '_**Dragonic Overlord **destroys your rearguard **Burning Horn Dragon**." (24000 Power)

"No guard."

"Dragonic Overlord Stands and attacks the Other **Burning Horn**." (16000 Power)

"I guard with **Gatling Claw Dragon**and **Bellicosity Dragon**, I am not gonna let you Stand for free.

"Boosted by **Emerald Shield'**_**, **__Paschal, '_**Tri-stinger Dragon**attacks **The End**! Limit Break, I unflip 2 cards in my Damage Zone." (Total Power 17000)

"I guard with **Flame Seed Salamander**, **Burning Horn Dragon**shall intercept."

"With that you have 10000 Shield Left in your hand, with 2 Grade 3s in your hand.

"How... did you know?"

"At maximum, you have 15000 guard at this situation, but since you guard with 2 cards with 5000 Shield each, I would guess that you don't have a single 10000 shield unit in your hand. Since 2 cards are revealed to be **The End**. I guess, 1 trigger shall suffice."

"What make you so sure about that trigger?"

"To be honest, I have no idea, I just like to scare people into overguarding."

"Why... you..." Kuro's fist clenched.

"Twin Drive, First Check, **Wheel Assault**, Second check, **Supersonic Sailor**, all effects to **Crouching Dragon, Striken**."

"Final ATTACK! Boosted by **Ice Flow Angel**, **Crouching Dragon, Striken**shall end this battle." I declared.

"No guard!, Damage Trigger check... **Tri-stinger Dragon.**"

"Relax, you did very well that match..." I tried to comfort him.

"URUSAI!" Kuro jabbed back at me. "I feel like a complete failure."

"Don't say that..." I had to reply.

"You aren't a failure. You are my boyfriend, right?" Shiori came over to kiss his cheek.

Kuro calmed down almost instantly.

"I was a little surprised at the level that you are playing at. You have a chance in the Regionals." I told him.

"Really?" Kuro seemed to be off his nonchalent side now.

"Well, with some more practice that is, you might have a chance to fight alongside the ranks of Sol Kage and me. I have to get going, the dorms are waiting for me." I said as I placed my deck back into my bag.

"Wait up, there is still one more question I want to ask. Delta." Kuro stopped me.

"Sure, just ask."

"You are single... right?" Kuro asked.

I was a little surprised at his question. "Yes, I am single."

"Shiori is too beautiful, why didn't you choose her?" Kuro asked.

I immediately understand why he asked the first question.

"Well. someone else took my heart away. I wanted to get to her soon, yet I can't bear to do it." I answered.

"Who is she?"

"That I can't tell you." I smiled.

I looked at my watch. "I need to head back to the dorms already. See ya, Kuro and Shio-imouto-chan!'

"Bye Delta-nii-sama-kyun-chan-tan-chii-senpai!" Shiori shouted.

The sky turned dark and I had finished my dinner. I don't really eat together with other people and I cook for myself. It would definitely be a different story if she was here though...

I looked at the moonlit sky, I guess tomorrow's the day, Cardfight Academy's 5th Anniversary. This could be my chance to meet her and say hi, I guess. I looked into the closet in my room and took out the **Officer Cadet, Erikk** suit I always had since last year.

Looking into my bag, I saw something and I raged at myself for forgetting something again.

"Holy Genesis! I forgot to send the report I had to the office!"

And here I go again running the few hundred steps towards the main office building.

(Closing Credits)

NEXT UP: A Cat's Wish.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4, this story is moving quite fast after all.

Canon's sake, This happens at the same time as Cura's fanfic chapter 2.

New Characters: DandelionWings (as Kat) and a small peek into 2 other characters.

"Remember students, today is the Cardfight Academy`s 5th birthday, so there will be huge festival this night. Every students are required to participate in this event. Like last year, you will all need to wear a costume of your favourite units in Vanguard to show your appreciation for the game. Those who do not have a costume tonight before 8:00 will be expelled permanently from the Academy. For those who do not own a costume, there will be a place to buy them close to Class Bermuda Triangle. Class is now dismissed."

I wasn't really paying attention to the annoucement. All I could think of is to find that girl and at least ask for her name. Why must I get so smitten to a girl I don't even know? I guess that's why I don't know as well.

I saw Cura running off at the speed of High Speed Brakki. I lost him before I could even pack up.

"What on earth? He is fast." I thought

With no other buisnesses to attend from that early dismissal, I decided to explore the school once again, reminiscing the old times when I was a freshman in the Academy. What caught my attention was the Dark Zone block, which was newly refurbished. I decided to head in there to take a look.

Previously, the classrooms was so run-down that people once claimed that the area itself was haunted. Many ghost stories were spread around, and so many rumours of disappearing people had made people dislike those classes.

It was very surprising as I was looking at the Dark Zone areas. The entire building looks brand new, even though there were just small renovations. The entire place in fact looks more grand than the entrance itself, not to mention those stunning candlelights built onto the pillars and the carpeted floor. Certainly this is something of which I am kind of not used to. I decided to continue exploring the place.

The entire school was dismissed at noon because of the anniversary celebrations, so the classes should be vacant. I shan't go on about the magnificence of the classroom because it will take me forever to describe it's awesomeness.

"Interesting, I haven't seen a theatre around here." I looked at the theatre room that was at the end of the Pale Moon classroom.

"Enter.." A faint voice came from somewhere I don't know.

Did someone just call me to enter? Or was that my imagination?

"Just enter, you are blocking the door." the faint voice came again.

I began to be a little terrified. Who on earth is behind the door?

"Wait a second, it is just some person behind, what was I thinking?"

I just opened the door and walked in like a man.

The theatre was slightly similar to the main one near class Bermuda Triangle, with the exception of it being smaller. Yet, I am surprised because I didn't remember the existence of this theatre.

I walked down the aisles of the theatre. Suddenly, I felt a tug on my leg and I fell to the ground like a failed Purple Trapezist.

"Ow,that hurts..." I stood up trying to gain back my conscious self.

"Ahahahahahha..." a laugh came from somewhere along the seats.

"I swear I will get you..." I shouted as I searched for that person who tugged me. Of course, I failed.

"Fine, I give up. Where are you already?" I panted.

Suddenly a bright light shone at the theatre, I almost got blinded by that beam.

"Here!" a short girl, perhaps much younger than me shouted.

"What... on earth?" I cannot believe I got manipulated by that small girl.

"Ok I apologise for interfering with your buisness." I said.

"No you didn't, you just brought more fun for me!" The girl shouted.

"What... Oh yes, I haven't introduced myself yet. My name is Delta and I am from class Entranger."

"The name's Kat, and I am from Pale Moon."

"You own this place?"

"Not really, I just come here to "guard" the place.

"Right..." I shrugged. What on earth is so valuable here that it is worth guarding?!

"Since you are here, I will make a bet with you." Kat said.

Now I have difficulty grabbing that girl, and now she's making a random deal with me?!

"Fight me, if you win, I will follow you to the prefects, but if I win, you will do everything I say until the end of the day!"

She took out her deck and prepared the fold up table at the performance area.

"Are you up for it, or are you just too scared of losing?" she sniggered.

Now she hit a nerve.

"I will fight you, and I will fufill my promise. but if I win, you have to make do your word, ok?" I said.

I placed my starter on the Vanguard Circle and drew my starting hand. I swear this is the worst hand I have seen in a very long time.

"Stand Up!" We shouted.

"My..." I declared.

"Vanguard!"

"**Battle Sister, Waffle**!" Kat flipped her starter.

"**Amber Dragon, Dawn**" I declared. I wanted to fight Cura with my Amber Dragons, apparently he wasn't here. Well, it sees fight with another person after all.

The game continued. Even though I would factor in my unluck, she was playing quite well for a kid.

Soon we were even with 4 damage, I have **Dauntless Drive Dragon **as my Vanguard with a Rearguard Column of **Dragon Knight, Nehalem** and **Embodiment of Armor, Bahr**. She had **Battle Sister, Monaka **as her Vanguard with all her rearguard circles empty (I cleared as much as I could)

"Stand and Draw. Do you like Cookies?" Kat asked.

"Uh yes, why that random question though?" I countered with another question.

"Because a large serving of Cookies is coming your way." She said.

Wait, what?

"Ride the Vanguard! **Battle Sister, Cookie**!"

"Skill of **Cookie **activates, I draw 2 and I discard a **Battle Sister, Tiramisu **from my hand. Hmm, I got the perfect hand and I will win this turn."

"I don't like this, but I will continue." I said.

"Call! **Silent Tom**, **Oracle Guardian, Gemini**, **Battle Sister, Cream**, **Battle Sister, Macaron **and **Battle Sister, Cocoa**. Skill of **Cocoa**, I look at the top card."

She smiled when she looked at the top card, This is not going to be good.

"Boosted by **Cream**, **Cookie **attacks. Cream's skill, I pay a Soulblast to add another 6000 Power to the battle. (Total Power 26000)

"I thought, she could get greedy and hand all the triggers to the Vanguard like the previous turn, and there are only 5 triggers in her 25 card deck, it is not going to work again. And if it fails, I can always guard for 1 and take the other damage."

"I guard with **Dragon Monk, Genjo**, **Embodiment of Spear, Tahr**, and **Nehalem **intercepts." I said,

"Two triggers to pass." Kat said.

"Like you will Drive check 2 triggers." I said. Why on earth did I say that, because it has caused me to enter the deepest realm of unluck.

"First check, **Battle Sister**, **Tiramisu**, Power to **Cookie **and I draw." Kat drew a card.

Please let it not be a trigger, Please not let it be... I still need to spend that few moments at night chatting with that girl...

"Second Check, **Battle Sister, Ginger**. All effects to **Cookie**" Kat smiled.

I literally fainted on the spot. What on earth?!

"Damage check, **Gatling Claw Dragon**, Power to Vanguard and I draw, (What on earth, I need to drive check a Genjo, not draw it!) Second Check, **Wyvern Guard, Barri**. I lose."

"Yay! I win!" Kat screamed in joy.

Picking up my courage and my manliness, I walked over.

"I lost, and I promised, so I won't back out from the deal." I said.

"I didn't expect a win, but I want you to do something for me." Kat said.

"What is it?" I asked.

"I need a costume for the Academy Anniversary, I don't want to get kicked out on my second day of school... but I don't have the money..."

So she is a freshman, but she's a strong cardfighter for a freshman.

"Ok... but I need to ask a question." I said.

"Yeah?" She asked.

"What on earth are you doing playing with that theatre?! You do know you could get killed if the theatre collapses... touch wood."

"Well, I work around the theatre since I was small, so this is nothing to me." Kat shrugs.

"Ok I am done asking, let's bring you to get a costume. I will pay for it." I said. Thank Doreen the Thruster I always have spare money from my authoring of articles.

The costume stall is near Class Bermuda Triangle. 2 blocks queue I expected at 4 pm in the afternoon wasn't there. I saw Cura sleeping on a bench near the place.

"Cura, wake up," I tapped him.

"Snorezzzz" Cura continued sleeping like a log.

"Delta, quickly get in? Don't bother about that sleepyhead." Kat shouted to me.

"Ok, I will get over." I said as I ran over. Jeez he gotta wake up before he misses the buying of costumes.

"Hey Delta!" Yuki called to me.

"Hey Yuki, long time no see." I waved over.

"You were awesome in the World Championships, getting to the Top 8 of the world, it's amazing!"

"Ah, I could beat Sol if he didn't double Criticaled me. Anyways, any suits suitable for this lass I have here?" I pointed at Kat.

"Who is she? Your sister or girlfriend?"

"EH?!" Kat shrieked.

"Uh... neither, I met her at the Pale Moon theatre." I explained.

"Isn't the Pale Moon theatre closed down? It has been locked for quite some time?" Yuki asked.

Now I am dumbfounded.

"Anyways, cut with the talk, this girl here does not have enough money so I am paying for her." I said,

"You are always a gentleman, Delta. Geez" Yuki muttered.

"What... It's just my nature to help people, that's all."

Anyways, we have **Battle Sister, Macaron**, **Dark Cloak Revenger, Tartu **and **Follower, Reas **that could fit her.

"Can I have the **Tartu** please?" Kat tugged my shirt.

"I promised, didn't I? Any costume." I said.

After paying for the costume,she went to try out while I try to wake Cura again. Of course, I failed.

All of a sudden, a loud chant came from the back. "Make way for the Koutei!"

How insane could this day get?

NEXT: The Descent of the Emperor.


	6. Chapter 5

"Make way for the Koutei!"

I turned back, and I saw a random hoard marching towards the stall. Is it some kind of Juchenism or whatever I heard?

They marched in and a little chaos happened. Everyone went out with costumes in their hands a few minutes later. At the meantime, I decided to shake Cura out of his sleep. Man he can sleep even if a Chocolat is firing her Gatling Gun here.

"The Koutei demands you 2 boy-lovers to get out of of that bench."

What?! Apart from calling me a loser, calling me a sissy or gay also brings me closer to rage.

"Number 1, I am completely straight and I am trying to wake that idiot so that he can get a costume. Number 2, who the heck is this Koutei you are talking about?" I shouted.

"Hey hey, calm down." One guy about my height walked towards me. He was holding a **Blaster Dark Revenger** costume.

He then introduced himself.

"My name is MrVanguard. However because that name really doesn't make any sense, my name is also the Emperor, or Koutei." He annouced.

"Ok, I don't want you to injure my friend here. We will settle this with a cardfight. If you win, I will get him up and he will let you the chair. If I win, we will treat this as nothing happened, deal?"

"What you are... actually demanding the Koutei?" one of his followers shouted at me.

"Shut up, monkey. I shall entertain this guest I have. This fight is gonna be interesting, Delta, Top Eight in the World Championships, one of three people who have won a Regional Qualifier with more than one clan, and also the only player to win with a hybrid." Koutei said.

He does watch TV after all.

"It will be an interesting match."

We moved to a Standing Fight Table near the benches Cura was on and we placed our starters.

"Stand Up!"

"The..." Koutei said.

"My..." I said at the same time.

"Vanguard!"

We flipped our starters and I realised I forgot to do something again.

"'**Frontline Revenger, Claudus**" Koutei said.

"**Red Pulse Dracokid**" I said.

I looked at my starting hand. This deck was the one MaelstromS ordered. Wait a sec, she looks somewhat like Cura. Ok I am getting confused here again. I decided to forget all about it.

"I go first." Koutei annouced. "Draw. I ride **Transient Revenger, Masquarade**. **Claudus **moves behind the Vanguard. Turn End."

"Draw." I said. "Ride, **Seal Dragon, Kersey**, **Red Pulse **moves to the left most column. I call, **Flennel** in front of my **Red Pulse**. Flennel attacks your Vanguard! (7000 Power)

"No guard."

"Drive trigger check. **Corduroy**. No trigger."

"Damage Trigger check. **Revenger, Air Raid Dragon**. Power to Vanguard."

Next, boosted by **Red Pulse, Flennel **attacks. Since I have a Seal Dragon Vanguard, Power +3000. (Total Power 15000)

"No Guard. Damage trigger check, **Illusionary Revenger, Modred Phantom**."

"Turn end."

"Draw. I ride my avatar, bring down the power of the Shadows! **Blaster Dark Revenger**!"

"I call **Tartu**. Using her skill, I Superior Call **Barrier Troop Revenger, Dorint **behind her. now boosted by ,**Claudus**, **Blaster Dark **attacks!"

"No guard."

"Drive trigger check. **Revenger of Darkness, Mac Lir**."

"Damage Trigger check, **Dauntless Drive Dragon**."

"Boosted by **Dorint**, **Tartu** attacks your Vanguard again!" (16000 Power)

"No guard, **Seal Dragon, Artpitch**. Power to Vanguard and I draw."

"Turn End."

"Stand and Draw. I ride **Seal Dragon, Coudoroy**. With his skill, I retire Dorint. I wonder what Grade 2 you will get."

"I choose to superior call a **Nullity Revenger, Masquarade **at the empty rearguard column in the back row."

"Next, I call **Gatling Claw Dragon**, using its skill, I retire **Claudus**."

"Lastly, I call a **Hunger Hell Dragon **on the other side. He shall attack **Tartu**!" (10000 Power)

"I guard with **Freezing****Revenger**."

"Next, **Cudoroy **shall attack **Blaster Dark Revenger**!" (9000 Power)

"No guard."

"Drive Trigger Check, **Seal Dragon, Shading! **Power to **Flennel** and I heal a point of damage."

"Damage Trigger Check. **Grim Revenger**. Power to Vanguard."

"Boosted by **Red Pulse Dracokid**, **Flennel **shall get rid of **Tartu **again!"

Koutei puts his **Tartu** on the drop zone.

"Turn End."

"Stand and Draw. I ride**Illusionary Revenger, Modred Phantom**! I call another of him, and a **Transient Revenger, Masquarade**. I move **Nullity Revenger**, **Masquarade **up to to frontlines, and he shall attack **Hunger Hell Dragon**!" (12000 Power)

I used up my Gatling Claw to get rid of Claudus, so losing a rearguard was a price to pay.

"No Guard." I placed **Hunger Hell Dragon** into the drop zone.

Next, **Modred Phantom **attacks your Vanguard! (13000 Power)

Even though I am at 1 damage, I am not gonna risk losing more guard because my other rearguard was attacked.

"I guard with **Shading**!"

"Twin Drive, First check, **Revenger, Air Raid Dragon**! All Effects to my Rearguard **Modred Phantom**. Second check, **Revenger, Raging Form Dragon**."

"Boosted by **Masquarade**, **Modred Phantom** attacks your vanguard with 2 Criticals!" (23000 Power)

"No Guard, Damage Trigger checks, **Linocross**, **Biera,** Power to **Red Pulse Dracokid**."

"Turn End."

"Stand and Draw. Ride the Vanguard! **Dauntless Drive Dragon**!"

"Red Pulse's skill I search for a Grade 3 card from the top 5 of the deck."

"This unit will bring you down the next turn" I showed him **Hellfire Seal Dragon Blockade Inferno**.

"Next, I call another **Dauntless Drive Dragon **and he switch places with **Flennel**. Next, I call **Kersey**."

I looked at my hand.

"I don't activate its skill. Boosted by **Kersey**, **Dauntless Drive Dragon **attacks Modred Phantom! Since you have less rearguards than me, Power +2000." (20000 Power)

"No guard" Koutei said.

"Twin Drive, First check, **Seal Dragon, Linocross**. Second Check, **Seal Dragon, Biera**! Critical to Vanguard, Power to my rearguard **Dauntless Drive Dragon**.

"Damage Trigger checks, **Blaster Dark Revenger**, **Grim Revenger!** Power to Vanguard."

He would have enough to guard for the Vanguard's attack anyway, I would just disrupt his next turn.

"Boosted by **Flennel**, **Dauntless Drive Dragon** attakcs your Rearguard **Modred Phantom**!"

I expected him to say no guard.

"I guard with **Air Raid Dragon**, **Nullity Revenger, Masquarade** will intercept."

Before the start of the next turn, I understand why he did that."

I have 6 cards in my hand. He can outrush me no problem.

"Revenger of the night sky, show your power as your strength brings upon me! BREAK RIDE THE VANGUARD! **Revenger, Raging Form Dragon**!" He shoutted as he slammed the card down onto the Vanguard Circle.

"Break Ride's skill, I call **Dorint**, she gets Power plus 5000. Next, I call **Blaster Dark Revenger**! Using his skill, I retire **Dauntless Drive Dragon**! **Dorint'**s skill gives an unflip. Lastly I call **Revenger, Dark Bond Trumpeter.**"

"Time to bow down to the great Koutei! Boosted by **Masquarade**, **Modred Phantom **attacks your Vanguard! (18000 Power)

"**Biera **will guard that."

"Next, Boosted by **Dark Bond Trumpeter**, **Raging Form Dragon** strikes!" (27000 Power)

"No guard."

"Twin Drive. First Check, **Grim Revenger**, Critical to Vanguard, Power to **Blaster Dark Revenger**. Second check, **Raging Form Dragon**."

"Damage Trigger Checks, **Flennel**, **Artpitch**! Power to Vanguard and I draw."

"My loyal subjects, give your souls to fuel the ultimate Dragon. LIMIT BREAK!" He put **Modred Phantom**, **Masquarade **and **Dark Bond Trumpeter**. Superior Ride! **Revenger, Raging Form Dragon**!"

"Now it is time for him to attack once more. Finishing Blow!"

"I will not die from this, **Linocross**, GUARD THAT ATTACK!" I dropped a **Chambray**.

"You are defying the Koutei's orders! Twin drive, First check, **Modred Phantom**, second check, **Raging Form Dragon**."

"**Blaster Dark**! Assassinate him!" he cried. (26000 Power)

"One more time! **Linocross**. THE KOUTEI IS FALLING NOW!" I discarded **Blockade Inferno**.

"How foolish of you to destroy your only chance of beating me, you will be punished the next turn. Turn End." Koutei said.

"Stand and Draw. I guess the Koutei is not all seeing after all."

I revealed the **Blockade Inferno **I had since my opening hand.

"Wh...at?!" he exclaimed.

"Seals of the Kagero clan, lend me your strength. The Seals shall release its true strength. BREAK RIDE! **Hellfire Seal Dragon, Blockade INFERNO**!"

"Breakride's skill, Power+10000 and I can get to attack you twice!"

"I move **Flennel **to the front and I call my last **Artpich** behind him. Also I call **Jakado **on the other front row. Now with 1 card left in my hand I shall finish you off right here and now."

I flipped the last 2 cards in my damage zone.

"Start the Inferno! LIMIT BREAK, Retire the only Grade 2, your avatar, **Blaster Dark Revenger**. Now feel despair as your kingdom is getting wrecked. **Blockade Inferno **gets ANOTHER 10000 Power."

"Time to start this fight proper. Jakado attacks your vanguard. It's skill gives him another 3000 power!" (12000 Power)

"Guard with Rugos!"

"Boosted by **Calze, Blockade Inferno **destroys your first layer of defence!" (38000 Power)

"**Mac Lir **will nullify that!" Koutei discarded **Modred Phantom.**

"Twin Drive, First check,**Biera**! All effects to rearguard **Flennel**. Second check, **Embodiment of Armor, Bahr**."

I discarded my entire hand.

"Rise up again, the ultimate Seal Dragon. Breakride's skill, I stand the Vanguard! Now he attacks you again!." (31000 Power)

"I guard with 2 **Grim Revengers **and an **Air Raid Dragon**, I can't let you hit this one."

"One trigger to win. Apparently."

"First check, **Gatling Claw Dragon**. That is enough to kill you, Power to Flennel and I Draw. Second check, **Shading**! Time to add insult to injury, Power to Flennel and I heal one point of damage again.

"With 30000 Power, I shall surpass your strike and hit you double as hard with a Grade 1!"

"Damage trigger checks. **Healing Revenger**, I heal one point of damage and Power to Vanguard, second check, **Revenger of Darkness, Rugos**. Good game."

"You fought well, but you won't back out from that promise, right?"

"A promise is a promise, say you want to join me for the festival?"

"No thanks, I am a little busy with a..." I stuttered, remembering about Kat.

"Delta! I am back. the suit is so hard to wear!... Uh who's this?" Kat came back wearing the **Tartu **suit.

"She...she's amazing! So beautiful!" Koutei said in awe.

I was very tempted to facepalm at that very point in time.

"You are gonna wear **Blaster Dark Revenger?** Can I join you in the festival?" Kat asked.

Koutei blushed. I facepalmed immediately in instinct.

"You wanna join me for the festival?" Koutei asked.

"Well not with those guys, you are the only handsome one I see."

I treat that as not only an insult to not those followers, but me too.

"Bbb...but" One of the followers said.

"Shut up, monkey. Can't you see we are talking about serious stuff?"

"Yes Koutei." he said.

"All of you, you may do your own stuff for the festival, just don't bother me for today."

"You are so cool, having followers like that, anyways, Delta, join us!"

"Uh, if Kat says so, I can't back out from my promise." I smiled.

In the inside I feel like punching myself for accepting the offer when I could just decline and find her.

"Sure Delta, join us."

And thus I followed them for the next few hours.

All of a sudden I remembered something and almost screamed.

I forgot to wake Cura up again...

NEXT: The Festival's Started!


	7. Chapter 6

"The Festival will start in 15 minutes, please gather near the main building for the celebrations. Also, wear your costume or you will be expelled permanently from the school. Thank you."

"I apologise for taking your time..." I walked down the steps to the entrance, with my **Officer Cadet, Erikk **costume.

"It is cool" Koutei said.

I almost couldn't recognise him. In his **Blaster Dark Revenger **costume, I could have sworn that he looks like the real deal.

"Aww, I thought you are also going to wear a Shadow Paladin costume" Kat said.

"Nah, I am not gonna waste any more money on costumes for now." I said.

"Let's go!" Koutei acted as Commander as we walked to the main building where the festivals are going to be held.

To be honest, I am quite surprised with this year's planning. For once they actually made it grand enough, with fireworks and all. I still wish I could find her... though. That could make my life in Cardfight Academy complete.

"Yo! Delta-nii-sama-hime-kyun-chan-tan-chii-dono-senpai -san!" Shio said as she walked by from another lane.

"Hey Shio-chan, wanna join us?" I asked.

All of a sudden I noticed what she actually said in that long string of lines.

"Wait! I am no "hime"!" I almost yelled at my sworn sister.

"You are a princes... I mean noble!" Shio said, trying to divert the situation.

I was somewhat reminded of my sister in real life, who is now studying in another school that obviously does not teach the game. Somehow because of that I wish I could go back home for a while.

Anyways. Kuro was beside her. Shio was wearing an **Akane **suit while Kuro was wearing a **Seiran** one. Ah a High Beast Tamer couple. How befitting.

"Kuro, wanna join them?" Shio asked Kuro.

"Well since you asked, why not?" Kuro smiled back.

We introduced ourselves to each other and continued the walk. Kat was happily talking to Shiori while Kuro is basically discussing battle tactics with Koutei. Soon we reached the area of assembly (which honestly isn't really an assembly), which was near the Bermuda Triangle concert hall. We grabbed a few seats at the middle and sat down there.

Everyone was chatting with each other very happily as they waiting for Principal Spike Seyfried's speech. At the meantime I was trying to find that girl, and of course I failed. I decided to head back to the gang when I knocked onto something hard.

"Ow, that suit is hard..." The guy wearing that "shell" turned back.

"Hey dude, you ok?"

"Ah just a small bump, that's all." I replied.

"Oh well, I just love this **Ahkbara** suit. It just makes it feel like I am at home." He explained.

"Oh... right..." I am trying very hard not to facepalm at this insanity.

"Anyways, sorry for the trouble."

"See you!"

I managed to get back to the gang just as Mr Spike decide to start the speech.

"Good evening students and teachers. I am here to bring you this year's anniversary speech..."

It dragged for 10 minutes, even a speech-tolerant person like me almost fell asleep.

"... and thus I will hand the microphone over to Mr Neonriser to explain today's event."

"Ok, firstly we will have 2 songs performed by our Bermuda Triangle band, followed by a play done by the Pale Moon and Oracle Think Tank classes. Then, Delta from class Etranger will present a speech on his journey to the World Championships..."

Everyone stared at me.

"What? I don't even remember that I have to do a speech here?!" I said, trying to defend myself. All of a sudden, my mind took back 2 months ago when I attended a staff meeting because I was invited."

"So are you innocent?" Mr Hikari asked.

"Yes, I was." I said. "I know I am framed on this one."

"We believe you. We have seen your performance in the World Championships. In fact, I am surprised at the clean mix of cards you used for the tournament." Sol Kage said.

"Anyways, during the Anniversary, you will be doing a speech on your may want to name the person who framed you there." Spike said.

"Sure I would, but wouldn't that make my speech sound like a threat?" I asked

"Just do what you want. The time then is all yours." Spike replied.

"So that's what happened..." I muttered to myself.

"What happened?" Shio asked.

"Uh... nothing. Looks like I gotta prepare for the speech." I answered.

To be honest I had not even started on planning the speech, looks like I am gonna have this speech on the fly.

Half an hour passed and it is almost the ending of the play. I decided to leave the gang for a while and head for the stage to prepare my heart for the speech I just thought of. Just then, I bumped into MaelstromS while deep in thought.

"Ow!" MaelstromS said.

"Eh aren't you MaelstromS?" I asked.

"Uh yeah. Why?"

"Delta's delivery is here." I handed the deck over.

"Oh and sorry for bumping."

"So you are Delta? My brother is in the same class as you" MaelstromS said.

"Really? Who?" I asked.

"Hey Delta, it is your turn." Mr Hikari said in his **Mihikarihime **costume. I almost forgot he liked to crossdress.

"Yes Miss... I mean Mr Hikari." I said.

"I could kick you to Mars for that, but I forgive you this time." Mr Hikari said with a tone which sounded like he will flip a table.

"And now, Delta will present to you his speech." Mr Neon said.

Everyone was applausing and I believe I heard Shiori's voice of "Go go go! Delta-nii-sama-hime-kyun-chan-tan-chii-dono-senpai -san!"

I walked up on stage and got to the podium where I could place my imaginary slip of paper (which is obviously not there because I didn't even write a script for it) I took a deep breath and finally, I began my speech which I don't really know if it was good.

"Thank you Mr Neon, Mr Spike and Mr Sol for allowing me to speak for today's speech. Many of you would have seen me on TV, where I went back to my hometown, Singapore, to contest for the Regional Qualifiers. It was a remarkable point in my life, because at that time, I didn't even know my calibre. Now I stand today as one of the Top 8 Cardfighters in the world."

I could hear some applause from the crowd, I didn't expect that.

"Anyways, the route to World Championships was tough. I defeated 7 other players in the block with a Tri-stinger and Dragonic Overlord hybrid, proving to everyone in Singapore that the term "meta" does not exist here. Then, I used a Vermillion-Dungaree mix from the preliminary rounds of the World Championships, losing only at the quarter finals. From that alone, I beat another 12 people in matches."

Some people was talking to themselves. I guessed I bragged too much and I tried to not state the numbers.

"This is not what I am going to say in general, because winning is not everything. From this journey, I realised that whatever you do, the deck is what you are. I lost to fellow cardfighter and Vice-Principal Sol, because his image of victory was far greater than mine. He found his identity in his deck and proceeded. Although he lost the very next round. I would consider him as another fellow rival, and friend."

I heard a loud applause. I guess I did it right.

"Next. from my journey I realised that everyone is human and they do make mistakes. If you have flawed, it is best that you admit that mistake, learn from it and carry on. This applies not only to Cardfighting but in life too. I have seen many people making the same mistake over and over again, yet they held their belief that they were right. This is the worst mistake I would ever see as a fellow student of this Academy. Mistakes are tolerable here, but not admitting them will be the last thing anyone would tolerate."

I saw a few people, particularly people I know from the Great Nature class, leaving the place. I guess my message hit them hard.

"And thus I shall end my speech. Thank you for spending your time and I hope you have a great time for today's anniversary celebrations." I passed the microphone back to Mr Neon as applause continued to fill the emptiness of the area.

"Thank you, Delta, and now for the next segment..."

I went down the steps of the stage. I don't know if what I had done it right, but at least I finished the speech.

"Well Delta, you said what you had to said, isn't it?" Mr Hikari asked.

"I did what I could there." I replied as I walked back.

As I returned to my seat, I almost got bashed by the gang.

"You were awesome, Delta!" Kat said.

"Ok... that wasn't expected." I replied, trying to say something about it being unprepared and along the lines of it being not good.

"Well, I would have thought that you had prepared this speech for some time. Looks like you got a talent for public speeking." Koutei punched my shoulder.

Ok this is getting a little too weird. I didn't expect my 10 minute speech that was created on the fly within 20 minutes to become an excellent one.

"It could have been better, I believe you Delta-nii-sama-hime-kyun-chan-tan-chii-dono-senpai -san!" Shiori said.

"Ok don't call me "hime" anymore..." I said.

"But you are a pr... noble!" Shio said.

When on earth was I a noble?!

Just then, I saw her. I swear my eyes wasn't wrong. She was in a **Doreen the Thruster** costume. She was talking to a teacher, and suddenly she left running in the direction of the classrooms.

"I need to go to the washroom. Make sure no one takes my seat." I told the gang.

Picking up my hat, I took off in the direction where she was going...

CLIFFHANGER (You didn't expect that right?)

NEXT: The Full Moon.


	8. Chapter 7

I ran across the blocks of buildings, basically the direction where she went. Man, she sure is fast. I decided to stop running and explore the classroom buildings as I searched for her.

The classrooms look very eerie at night. Usually people would just hang out at the dorms or just go to each other's room to fool about. Since there is TV, cards and basically everything in the dorms, including of course a cooking place (although we still have to get our food from outside the academy if we really want to cook). Thus, nobody would really head to the classrooms, which were said to be haunted (not that I am really worried of anyway).

Still there is still something I wanted to do, find her, and at least get to say hi. I decided to keep on searching.

Just then, I heard some weeping from near the Dragon Empire classrooms nearby. I picked up speed and ran towards the Narukami classroom.

I could hear weeping from behind one of the door openings. I decide to speak up.

"Anyone there?"

"No...nobody is here."

An abrupt silence continued.

"Then... I shall sit here then." I shouted as I sat down, leaning against the wall.

That girl didn't make a single audible sound. I decided to shout.

"Why on earth do we have ears, but can't listen to feelings?

Why on earth do we have eyes, but can't see what others actually think of us?

Why do we have a heart, but can't care for everyone in this world?"

I hear weeping sounds again. I decided to continue.

"You won't calm down if you can't speak up you know." I said.

"Who cares?" I heard a shout. "Nobody really bothers about me." I heard weeping after that again.

"I do." I replied.

An abrupt silence ensued again.

"If you want, you can come out. I am always here looking at the stars." I continued.

Just then, she decided to peek. My eyes met hers and she gasped.

"D...Ddd...Delta, why...are you here?" she stuttered through her question.

"Looking at the stars?" I replied, trying to bluff.

My conscious told me "That was a terrible lie."

"Ok ok... I lied." I said. "I decided to tail you after you left."

"So you are one of those people who are laughing at me!" She shouted.

Ok this is going the wrong way.

"Who is laughing at you?" I asked.

"Wait you aren't?" she asked.

"Well let's have a small chat here shall we, the cool weather makes it nice for a heart-to-heart talk."

She decided to sit beside me.

"I promise to tell you everything after I am done asking. So tell me why did you run off here?" I asked.

"Well, after your speech, I felt a little guilty. I can't sing, I can't dance, I am essentially a useless person in the Bermuda Triangle class. People always make fun of me for being useless, and I can't help but feel that I am in the wrong all the time."

"It's not your fault." I said in a cold tone.

"If you really can't do it, nobody should blame you for what you aren't talented in doing."

"But..."

"Well we were born with individual talents which no one has. Everyone has a distinct specialty that isn't exactly the same as the rest of the world. For example, I unknowingly found myself very strong in public speaking from just now..."

"And you are a very strong Cardfighter! I can never get to your level." she retorted.

"Don't be too pessimistic, everyone will get better eventually, that's why you are in this Academy, right?" I said.

"Now it is my turn. Why did you run over here? Nobody like eerie classes." the girl in the **Doreen** costume asked

It is my chance to say. I took a deep breath and started my line.

"Since you came here last year, I had an eye for you." I started.

The girl's eyes widen.

"I remembered, as an ex-Great Nature student, I tend to look out to the windows where I could see you. Maybe it is just me."

"I could return back to Singapore to study at SIT, but I chose to come back this year despite being expelled previously."

"You were expelled from the Academy?"

"Yes, and it was a sabotage. Nobody knows about this incident. Anyway, I decided to come over, at least just to say hi. I guess I also helped you calm down and things like that."

Tears filled her eyes again. Man, I feel terrible for that.

"Anything wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing..." she said. "It's just...it's just noone really thinks that much about me..."

She continued to tear.

"Call me dumb for not being like the rest, but I find you beautiful and that beauty is what another can't take from you."

She broke down immediately. I grabbed my handkerchief from my pocket and handed it to her.

"Wipe your tears. You will feel better."

Suddenly, she rushed towards me and hugged me tightly. My hat fell from my head as I decided to reciprocate the hug.

"I had always been your fan, Delta, those fights on TV, you are cool."

"It is just me when I fighting. Being in the action does help you know?"

We continued chatting. Suddenly fireworks were shot to the sky.

"Ah the celebrations are coming to an end." I said

"It is an honour celebrating the anniversary with you." the girl said.

"May I bring you back to the dorms?" I asked.

"If you want." she said.

As we were walking back, I remembered to ask a very important question.

"I forgot to ask this very important question, but may I know your name?"

"Tohka, just call me Tohka."

"I see, beautiful name there."I said,

"Really?"

"Yeah."

Soon we reached the dorm building, The full moon shines high in the sky.

"I shall go in, then, see you next time!" Tohka said.

"Bye. It was nice knowing you!" I smiled.

She bent over and kissed my cheek. Blood flowed through my face almost instantly. She then left for her dorm room.

"I guess today was the best day of my life" I smiled to myself as I turned around. I saw the gang over there.

"My my, what do we have here?" Kuro asked.

"When did you know that girl?" Koutei asked.

"Delta has a girlfriend!" Kat said.

"Delta-nii-sama-hime-kyun-chan-tan-chii-dono-senpa i-san, you don't tell your sister stuff?" Shio asked.

"EH?!" I shouted.

Thus the midnight cardfights and insanity started to ensue.

NEXT: The Zoo's fight!


	9. Chapter 8

"Beep."

I woke up. Was everything yesterday real? Or was it just a dream? I touched my face, it was still warm from the blood that gushed through my veins.

I looked into my case of cards and took out a deck. I looked at it and sighed. It was ages since I last entered the Zoo block. Ever since I got expelled, I vowed never to go back there again. I decided to break my own promise to myself. Picking up that deck, I took off for the first lesson of the day.

A few hours later, lessons finally ended. I couldn't see Tohka throughout the entire duration I was looking through the window. I guess I shouldn't have slept in class. Just then, Mrs Splendor came in.

"Can Obscuration come with me?"

Cura left his seat and followed Mrs Splendor. I wondered what on earth happened that caused a person like Splendor to call someone out. I couldn't think of anything. I shrugged and left for the Zoo block.

The Zoo comprises of 3 main classes, The Neo Nectar, Megacolony and the one I would hate to go back the most, Great Nature. There is a lush park near the place, so I just headed there. Just then I heard a large shout. I rushed over but to only see an ending match.

"Boosted by **Duckbill**, **Geograph Giant **attacks **Sephirot **with a total power of 26000!" (10000+7000+4000+5000)

"No guard. Damage Check, **Chestnut Bullet**. I lose."

Another guy was watching the match. I guess all three of them are first year students, since I couldn't recognise any of their faces. He noticed me and shouted. "Hey! Delta from Etranger is here! Get your autograph books everyone!"

Ok I wasn't expecting that.

Just then everyone in the vicinity came over. I had to sign about 20 books and a **Leo-pald **card.

"Ok ok, autograph session is over, go back to what you are doing." I told them before the crowd became out of hand.

All of a sudden I heard a shout. I turned and saw it was from the Neo Nectar player I saw just now.

"Fight me, Delta!" he said.

"Fine, I was gonna host a practice session with everyone here anyway." I replied

We placed our starter Vanguard and drew our opening hand.

"Stand up!"

"My" I said.

"Vanguard!"

"**Arboros Dragon, Ratoon**!"

"**Megacolony Battler C**" I flipped my starter over.

"Megacolony..." The guy said.

"What's it?" I asked.

"shall not beat the great Valodor!" He yelled.

Ok, Valodor is his name.

"I go first." I said. "Draw. I ride **Machining Mosquito**. **Battler C** moves to a rearguard column.With it's skill. I Soulcharge 1. **Machining Hornet ** I end my turn."

"Draw. I ride **Arboros Dragon, Branch**! Skill, I check seven cards from the top of my deck. I place **Arboros Dragon, Sephirot **into my hand. I call **Corolla Dragon**. Boosted by **Corolla Dragon, Branch **shall attack! (16000 Power)

"No Guard." I declared.

"Drive check. **Chestnut Bullet**! All effects to my Vanguard!"

"Damage trigger checks. **Tail Joe, Radier Mantis**. Power to Vanguard and I draw."

"Turn End."

"Stand and Draw. I ride **Machining Mantis**. Since I have a card with Machining in its name in the soul, Power +3000."

"Next, I call **Machining Mosquito.**I do a Soulcharge. **Paralyse Madonna**. Oh well. Then, I call **Machining Armor Beetle**. With its skill, I move **Mosquito**into Soul, your **Corolla Dragon** cannot stand in the next Stand Phase!"

"What?" Valodor said.

"Now I shall attack. Boosted by **Battler C**, **Armor Beetle**strikes first!" (14000 Power)

"No guard." Valodor declared. "Damage Check, **Branch**."

"**Mantis **shall now fly your way!" (11000 Power)

"**Chestnut Bullet **shall guard that!"

"Drive check. **Machining Worker Ant**."

"What's that for? It isn't worth putting so many grade0s!" Valodor said.

"You will understand my friend. Turn end."

"I stand my Vanguard and Draw," Valodor said. "I ride **Arboros Dragon, Timber**. Since it is a successful Arboros Dragon ride, I shall get a copy of **Corolla Dragon**. Superior Call!"

"This is not going to be all." I said.

"Of course. I call **Maiden of Rainbow Wood**. Boosted by my standing **Corolla Dragon, Maiden **attacks!" (17000 Power)

"I guard with **Awakening Dragonfly**!"

"**Timber**shall attack!"

"No guard."

"Drive check. **Iris Knight**."

"Damage check **Sonic Cicada**. I put the power to any unit since you will end your turn anyway."

"Turn end."

"Stand and draw. Rise above the fields as you tear through them! I ride the Vanguard! **Machining Stag Beetle**!"

This unit, is one which I haven't used for a very very long time. I remembered the last time I used that unit.

'Hey Delta, why are you using that unit? It is one of the most useless Vanguards ever!" that guy said.

"Why... you... We shall settle this with a cardfight."

5 turns later...

"With a total power of 26000, **Machining Stag Beetle **shall strike your Vanguard!"

"What on earth?"

I destroyed him that turn. At least he woke up from his senses. From then on, everyone got afraid of this "useless" card.

"Skill of **Stag Beetle**. I superior call **Machining Mosquito **and **Mantis** at Rest. **Mosquito** soulcharges **Armor Beetle**. **Mantis **gets Power+3000."

"At rest? That's pretty weak." Valodor said.

"It is not over. Vanguard gets Power equal to the base power of the units called. This unit gets Power+16000 until the end of the turn! Next I call **Worker Ant**. Its skill activates as well. **Mantis **stands."

"I understand now." Valodor said.

"Good.; Now it is time for the Battle Phase. **Mantis **shall get rid of **Rainbow Wood**."

"I will stop that with **Four Leaf Fairy**!"

"'Boosted by **Worker Ant**_,_**Stag Beetle**! Swipe that dragon!" I yelled. (31000 Power)

"No Guard."

"First check, **Shelter Beetle**! Critical to Vanguard, Power to my rearguard **Armor Beetle**. Second check, **Machining Stag Beetle**."

"First Damage check, **Frontline Valkyrie**, **Laurel**. Second Damage check **Sweet Honey**. Power to Vanguard and I heal a... wait I can't heal."

"Boosted by **Battler C**, **Armor Beetle **strikes your Vanguard!" (19000 Power)

"I can't let you stun me anymore! I guard with **Iris Knight**."

"Good you are alert. Turn End."

"Stand and Draw. Rise my avatar! **Arboros Dragon, Sephirot**!" Valador shouted and slammed his avatar card onto the Vanguard Circle.

"Since it was a successful ride, I superior call a copy of **Maiden of Rainbow Wood**! Then I call the third **Corolla Dragon**. Now boosted by it, my first **Maiden of Rainbow Wood **shall attack your Vanguard!"

"I guard with **Megacolony Battler B**, **Armor Beetle **will also intercept."

"Boosted by my Second **Corolla Dragon**, **Sephirot **attacks!"

"No Guard." I declared.

"Drive Trigger checks. **Timber, Branch**. Why did you do this deck?"

"Damage trigger check, **Medical Battler, Rapli** activated. Power to Vanguard and I can Heal a point of damage."

Boosted by my third **Corolla Dragon**, my **Maiden of Rainbow Wood **shall hit**Mantis**.

"No Guard, activate your skill if you want." I sent **Machining Mantis **to the Drop Zone.

"Counterblast. Draw. Turn end."

"Stand and Draw. Rise my knight, once again! Ride the Vanguard! **Machining Stag Beetle**!"

"Skill shall repeat once again. **Machining Armor Beetle **and **Hornet, **come on out!"

"Vanguard gets Power+16000 and of course that is not all.**Armor Beetle'**s skill activates! I send **Worker Ant **into the Soul. Your rearguard **Corolla Dragon** cannot stand in the next Stand Phase." I pointed to the left column **Corolla Dragon**."

"I can't leave **Hornet** there forever. I will replace it with **Violent Vesper**. I check the top card, and I superior call a **Megacolony Battler B **behind my vanguard."

"Now, boosted by **Battler C**, **Violent Vesper **attacks your Vanguard!" (14000 Power)

"I intercept withthe **Rainbow of Maiden Wood **on your left!"

"Boosted by **Battler B**, **Stag Beetle **attacks!" (32000 Power)

"No guard." Valodor said.

"First check. **Paralyze Madonna**, Second check **Awaking Dragonfly**! All effects to rearguard **Armor Beetle**."

"Damage check. **Four Leaf Fairy**, Power to vanguard and I draw a card,"

"Skill of '_Battler '_**B **activates." I flip a damage."Your other **Corolla Dragon** cannot stand!" I pointed at the one behind the remaining **Maiden of Trailing Rose**.

"Lastly, boosted by **Mosquito**, **Armor Beetle **shall attack **Maiden of Rainbow Wood**! (21000 Power)

"No Guard" Valodor placed the other Maiden into the drop zone.

'Turn End."

"Stand and Draw, I replace one of my resting **Corolla Dragons **for another one. Next, I call 2 **Timbers**. **Sephirot's **Limit Break! My Timbers and Corollas all get Power+3000 each."

"Let's see how this goes." I said.

"**Timber **first attacks **Armor Beetle**."

"No guard." I moved it to the Drop Zone.

"Boosted by **Corolla Dragon, Sephirot **attacks your vanguard!" (21000 Power)

"No guard."

"Twin Drive. First check, **Frontline Valkyrie, Laurel**, Second check, **Chestnut Bullet**! Critical to Vanguard and Power to my standing **Timber**."

"Damage trigger checks. **Worker Ant **and **Sonic Cicada**. Stand trigger activates. Power to vanguard and I Stand my rearguard Battler B.

"Time to finish you off! Boosted by **Corolla Dragon**, **Timber **shall finish it off."

"You have much to learn. **Paralyze Madonna**, KANZEN GUARDO." I dropped **Awaking Dragonfly**.

"Turn end."

"Stand and Draw. I ride the Vangard. Your claws are too fast. It is time to wrap this game up. I ride the Vanguard! **Machining Stag Beetle **ONE MORE TIME!" I yelled as I placed the card onto the Vanguard Circle one more time.

"Skill of Machining Stag Beetle activates. I superior call a **Stag Beetle **and a **Worker Ant**. **Stag Beetle** gets Power +15000. **Worker Ant'**s Skill. I stand the **Stag Beetle** at rest!"

"Amazing..." Valodor said.

"I retire **Worker Ant **and replace it with a **Tail Joe**. Boosted by **Mosquito**, **Tail Joe **attacks!" (17000 Power)

"I guard with **Sweet Honey**."

"Boosted by **Battler B**, my Vanguard shall attack your Vanguard!" (31000 Power)

"I guard with **Chestnut Bullet**, **Iris Knight**, **Branch, **and my 2 **Timbers **will intercept!"

"Drive Trigger check. First check, **Violent Vesper**. Second check, **Sonic Cicada**! ALL EFFECTS TO TAIL JOE**."**

"It is time to wrap this up. Choose which card you wanna die to. Tail Joe shall now wreck your last 10000 Shield."

"I shall bet on a heal this time round. Damage Check. **Maiden of Blossom Rain**."

"Tough fight. You almost had me at the beginning." I said.

"Good fight. Can I have your autograph? I haven't got one from just now." Valodor asked.

I looked into my bag and took out a card and a name pen. I signed on it.

"Here you go."

"Thanks! I will always use this **Corolla Dragon** in my deck." Valodor said.

"You fought well, good luck in your studies!" I said as I left the place.

I decided to head over to the Bermuda Triangle class to find Tohka when I heard a loud bang from the Star Gate block.

"What on earth..." I sighed as I took a detour.

NEXT: The Culprit's Fight.


	10. Chapter 9

This chapter is gonna be quite short because I am doing planning for a even more important chapter. (Not that chapter, something else)

I decided to run towards the Star Gate after that bang. Man, I will hate whoever that decide to destroy my plans for life.

Just then, I heard sniggering at the edge of the Dimension Police Block. I knew something was amiss. Instead of going straight for the scene of the crime, I decided to head directly for them.

"Hahaha, for the anti-Juchenists! Cheers!" I heard them said."

What on earth? They blew up something just to destroy Juchen?

I guess I spoke what I thought because I heard something from there.

"Who's there? Show yourself, loyal member of the Juchenists!" someone shouted.

I decided to show up.

"I am no fan of Juchen, but I can't let anyone blow up this place." I said.

"Hahahahaha. It is just one person? Guys! Get him!" one guy inside ordered.

5 minutes later...

"WHAT ON EARTH?" that guy saw every of his cronies falling to my punches and kicks and **Machining Stag Beetle**.

"Ok, I will get you guys punished." I said.

"Fight me first!" he said. "If I lose, you can take me anytime."

"Bah, I will get you whether I win or not, but I will still fight this one."

I took out my other deck in my bag. I always bring more than 1 deck should someone would ask me for training. But today it is going to be different.

We drew our starting hand. Well, it looks like unorthodox play is gonna start.

"Stand up!"

"My"

"Vanguard!"

"**Dimension Robo, Goyusha**"

"**Soldier of Destiny, Dai**." I said as I flipped my starter.

"Draw." my opponent said. "I ride, **Dimensional Robo, Daitiger**. **Goyusha **moves. I end my turn.

"Draw." I said. "I ride **Diamond Ace**, **Dai **moves behind, and I call **Karenoid Daisy**."

"What?" that guy said.

"**Karenoid Daisy **strikes first!" (Power 8000)

"No guard, damage check. **Dimensional Robo, Daidriller**."

"Boosted by **Dai**, **Diamond Ace **attacks your Vanguard!" (Power 10000)

"No guard."

"Drive check. **Cosmo '**_Fang'_. All effects to **Daisy**."

**"**Damage Check, **Dimensional Robo, Daicrane**, Power to Vanguard and I draw."

"**Daisy **attacks!" (Power 13000)

"I guard with **Dailander**."

"Turn end."

The game continues. I am now left with 2 cards in my hand. Early guarding due to Daiyusha made me stuck at 2 damage. with one of my two **Zeros** as my Vanguard. He is at 4 damage.

"Stand and Draw." my opponent said. "It is time to go for game. I ride the vanguard!** Super Dimensional Robo, Daikaiser**!"

"Skill of Goyusha activates! I send **Daidriller**, **Daibrave**, **Daimariner **and **Daibattles **into the Soul. Time to do a Superior CROSSBREAKRIDE! **Ultimate Dimension Robo, GREATO DAIIIYUUUUUUUUUUUUSHHAAAAA!**"

"It is just Great Daiyusha..." I muttered.

"No it is not Great Daiyusha... it is **GREATO DAIIYUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUSSSSSHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAA**!"

I facepalmed. However there is something I am sure of, Whatever it is, he must not drive check a critical trigger. I can't guard that attack at all.

"Skill activates.**Daiyuuuushhaaaa** Gets Power +10000 and Critical +1 and..."

"I know, I know, I will risk a loss of PG if you drive check a grade 3."

"Now my Vanguard is at 25000 with 3 criticals. 1 Critical Trigger and I win."

"I won't lose. your 2 foils stack at the top is bent too much for me to not notice it." I said.

"WHAT? I don't believe you. He shall swing at you with 3 Criticals!"

"No guard."

"Twin Drive. First check. **Great Daiyusha**, Second Check, **Daidragon**. WHAT?"

"Thank you, foils. Damage Trigger checks. **Zero**, **Diamond Ace**, **Army Penguin**. Power to **Miracle Beauty **and I draw."

"Turn... end..." he said in disbelief.

"Time for you to suffer my wrath. It is thanks to you I didn't get to see my girlfriend!" I shouted.

"Wait, you aren't one of those Juchenist guys?"

"I don't like him, but I am not gonna be that extreme. Now it is time for you to suffer my finishing blow! Stand and Draw. The true Justice lies in the Police to not only to arrest Criminals, but to train for the everlasting battles. We shall stand, again and again until we are completely ready. Break Ride the Vanguard! **Enigman Rain**!"

"Break ride's skill, my Vanguard gets Power+10000 and yours shall be reduced to 8000!"

"Next I call **Commander Laurel **behind my **Rain**. Also, I replace my **Masked** **Police, Grandeur **for a **Miracle Beauty**. With 2 **Beauties **and a **Rain**. I am gonna see how you can guard this. Supported by **Cosmo Roar**, my first Miracle Beauty attacks Daiyusha!" (Power 16000)

"No guard, **Daidriller**."

"Boosted by **Karenoid Daisy**, my other **Miracle Beauty **shall attack!" (Power 18000)

"I guard with **Daibattles **and **Daidragon**."

"Boosted by **Laurel**, **Enigman Rain **attacks!" (Power 25000)

"**Daishield!** PERFECT GUARD!"

"You forgot something."

"What?"

"I don't run heals."

"WHAT?!"

"Twin drive. First check, **Dimensional Robo**, **Goflight**! All effects to **Miracle Beauty**. **Karenoid Daisy** stands as well. Second check.**Cosmo Fang**. All effects to the OTHER **Miracle Beauty**, **Cosmo Roar **stands as well."

"Lucksacker... he muttered."

"Didn't really matter, it was already '1 Stand to win from the start of the game' You are short of 10k to guard, right?"

"What the...wait... you are Delta from yesterday!" that guy said in surprise.

"Yes, yes I am. Now, meet your end! Boosted by **Cosmo Roar**, **Miracle Beauty **shall finish this game."

"No guard. **Justice Cobalt**..." he said.

"Now, come with me to Mr Sol Kage."

"Noone catches Radiant Blaster Knight! Ninjutsu stealth arts, Retreat!"

He slammed a smoke bomb onto the floor. leaving me there. When the smoke subsided, everyone disappeared. Man they are fast.

At the very least, I think my job has done, or is it?

"Go to where you want, now." I heard a voice in my head.

"What?!" I screamed at myself.

"The place you want to go, is what you want to see the least." The voice continued.

Something tells me there was something gonna happen at the Bermuda Triangle class.I decided to trust the voice within me and left for the Bermuda Triangle class. What chaos will there be?

NEXT: Delta's Gone?!


	11. Chapter 10

This is basically a filler episode, so don't expect any large fight scenes. This is gonna be quite short, so I apologise if it isn't to anyone's liking.

I ran towards the Bermuda Triangle classroom and saw Yuki fighting another person.

Our of the blue, I felt something hard hit my head.

"What the..." I said as I blacked out.

I woke up and found myself tied to a chair. It was chained to a lock.

"Finally, you are awake." A guy in a ninja uniform said.

"What the... what in the name of Nubatama are you?!" I shouted.

"Hunter... Hunter of E.T is my name." That guy said.

That name is basically telling me I am the prey.

"What's with the kidnap? You can get expelled you know?"

"I just want a fight. And you are running about all the time so this is basically the easiest way for me to fight with the legendary Delta."

"Right then. Untie me."

Guys, release the lock." Hunter said as he flicked his finger.

After readying myself. I asked "Where's my bag?"

"Hanging at the celing." Hunter said.

Sure enough, it was tied to a rope. on the celing.

"You will fight me fair and square. Here is the deck." He threw me a deck case.

I took out the cards. This clan, huh.

."We placed the starter down and readied the opening hand."

"Stand up!"

"My" I shouted.

"Vanguard!"

"-degozaru!" Hunter said.

Ok... that was weird.

"**Stealth Beast, Kuroko**!" Both of us shouted.

This game was really redundant so I am not gonna showcase everything.

"**Shura Stealth Dragon, Kabukicongo**, bring out your true Stealth Art! Limit Break!" Hunter shouted.

I sent all my rearguards to the Bind Zone.

"Boosted by **Dreadmaster**, **Kabukicongo **attacks your **Kujikiricongo**!" Hunter said

"I have not enough shield for this, I hope you don't get a Critical Trigger." I said

"Twin Drive. First check. **Mijingakure**. Second check**Kurogane**! Power to rearguard **Tamahagane**, and the Critical..."

"Damage checks. **Mashiromomen**, Power to Vanguard, **Kujiricongo**. I lose." I declared.

"It was a good fight." I said.

"I am not impressed." Hunter said.

"Why?"

"You can't win a true ninja at his game, what if something else worse hits you?"

"There will be times where we lose. I will just let it go."

"No... we need fighters. The Academy is being infiltrated by some weird spell. I have been able to stop my own friends from being killed by the spell." Hunter said.

I got confused.

"Really? What is that?"

"Yeah. they had been screaming something about "Reverse". It makes them obsessed about winning and laughing as though he has a screw loose."

"Reverse?" I asked.

"Yeah. That's from what I heard. Be careful, because if you lose, you will be like them..." Hunter said.

"So, whatever it is, I can't lose." I said.

"Yeah. I will be watching around along with the Murakumo and Nubatama elites. We still need strong fighters like you " Hunter said.

"I will take note."

Hunter shot a dart towards the celing and the bag fell from the rope that held it. I managed to grab the sack.

"I apologise for the sudden attack on you." Hunter said.

"I understand why you did that, no need to apologise. Besides, we have a common enemy, right?" I said.

I gave a salute and left the building, when I saw it was just the gym near the Dragon Empire classes. And the sun is already setting. How long had I been out?!

I decided to head to the Bermuda Triangle classrooms, but as expected, everyone left. Oh well. I was too late.

As I left, I run into Shiori.

"Papa! Finally I found you. I need to talk to you!"

"Ok... and what's with the Papa?!"

"Kuro is getting a little weird! He does not seem like his usual self!"

What is going on? And why is Shiori calling me 'Papa'?!

... (Closing Credits, DELTA?! WHY DO YOU HAVE A CLIFFHANGER THERE?!)

Next: The Darkest Aura.


	12. Chapter 11

Shiori pulled me and ran, I had to run at her speed to prevent my arm from getting torn off my torso.

"Wait what is it?" I shouted as we ran.

"Let's hide first." Shiori replied.

We managed to take refuge near the Dark Zone classes. I panted as I laid back on the wall.

"Ok now, you said you are gonna explain this." I said.

"Yes Papa Delta." Shiori said.

"Ok point 1, why did you call me Papa?" I asked.

"Is that even important?!"

"Uh yeah, I didn't know I got a daughter now."

"Uh I called you that because I found you took care of me. You had done more than being just a brother, so I guess I should call you father instead."

"Don't say that... I just treated you like what I would treat my sister if she was here in this Academy, that's all." I replied.

"Well, just accept me as your daughter for the academy! Please!"

"Oh well, ok then."

To be honest that wasn't really the primary thought of my mind.

"Ok point 2, what happened to Kuro? Why are you running from him?" I asked.

"He does not seem right, instead of being himself and laid back, he looks so serious in today's lessons. Then he had these pair of eyes that do not look like his normal ones. And that aura, I can feel something is wrong with him..."

"Nande kore wa..." a voice interrupted us.

Kuro caught up with us already?!

"Shio-chan, be with me, fight me and join my side forever!" Kuro said with a maniac laughter.

"No! Don't do that! OR I WILL BREAK UP WITH YOU!" Shiori screamed.

Ouch. My ears almost burst.

"Just fight me, and you will be with me forever..." Kuro said.

"That's not him. He is possessed by something, but what is it?" I said, asking a question to myself at the meantime.

"Yeah. they had been screaming something about "Reverse". It makes them obsessed about winning and laughing as though he has a screw loose."

So this is Reverse.

"Fight me now Shiori!"

"No! You have to fight me first." I said in a resolute tone.

"Papa!" Shiori shouted.

"A father must protect his daughter from harm, right?" I said.

I felt for my bag and realised it dropped at the far end. I wanted to grab it but it also means Kuro will fight Shio, and she hasn't have the strength to fight her boyfriend, that's for sure.

"Lend me your deck, Shio." I said to Shiori.

Shiori took out her deck case.

"Please, stop him..." Shiori said.

"All of a sudden, an electric field appeared in front of me. Then a virtual mat appeared in front of me.

"What the..." I said.

"Time to die, Delta, then both of you shall be under me!" Kuro said.

"I am gonna wake you up from this nightmare! There is no way I will get possessed by you."

"Oh really? But I am not trolling this time, Will you be able to beat me?"

I placed the starter and deck on the electrical field. Then I drew the top 5 cards. Wait a second, the sleeve isn't the usual one...

"Yes, Kuro bought that for me." Shiori seemed to hear my mind.

"What the, you can hear my thoughts?" I said in surprise.

"I can see your reaction on the sleeve. Please, Papa, fight this for me." Shiori said.

"I will. Lend me your strength, Jewel Knights!"

"Stand Up!"

"The..." Kuro said.

"My" I said.

"Vanguard!"

We flipped our starters and I get propelled to a parallel universe in space.

"What is this?" I wondered as I looked around.

"Welcome to the space orbiting Cray." Kuro said. "You had just gotten a one-way ticket here, with no hope of return."

"**Dreaming Jewel Knight, Tiffany**." I said. "I will get back. And I will bring you back as well."

"**Nova Star-Vader, Actinium**." Kuro said.

"Star-Vaders, I have not seen that before..." I said.

"This will be your weak point. Try fighting something you have not fought before. Draw. I ride **Hollow Twin Blades, Binary Star**. I end my turn."

"Draw. I ride **Regret Jewel Knight, Ulien**, **Tiffany **moves back, and boosted by her, **Ulien **attacks." I shouted.(12000 Power)

"No guard." Kuro declared.

"Drive trigger check. **Dedicated Jewel Knight, Tabitha**, Power to Vanguard and I draw."

"Damage trigger check. **Star-Vader, Nebula Captor**. Power to Vanguard and I draw."

"Turn end." I said.

'Draw, I ride **Star-Vader**, **Mobius Breath Dragon**. I call **Soaring Star-vader, Krypton**. **Krypton**shall attack first!"

"No guard, Check **Tabitha**, Power to vanguard and I draw."

**"Mobius Breath Dragon**, Lay terror on the Vanguard "

"No guard, it is gonna take 1 trigger to pass." I declared

"Drive check. **Keyboard Star-vader, Bismuth**! I stand **Krypton**, and my Vangaurd gets the power!"

"Damage trigger check, **Olwen**."

"Now Tiffany, suffer my wrath of absolute darkness! Lock!"

"What the...:" I saw the card flip by itself. I tried to touch it but the electric field jabbed me.

"Ow!"

"Now your card is useless for the next turn." Kuro sniggered. "I shall see how you fight me this time.

This Lock skill, I have a feeling there will be more of where it came from.

"Stand and draw." I said. "I ride **Fellowship Jewel Knight, Tracie**! I call **Olwen** and **Sybill**. Sybill's skill allows me to search my deck and call a **Sherrie**. **Olwen **attacks your rearguard Krypton! Since I have more rearguards, he gets Power +3000." (11000 Power)

"I guard with a **Nebula Captor**."

"Boosted by..." I tried to rest with Tiffany but the field does not allow me to. "Oh well, **Tracie'**_ '_attacks!" (9000 Power)

"No guard."

"Drive Trigger check. **Blazing Jewel Knight, Rachelle**! Power to **Sybill** and the critical to my Vanguard!"

"Damage trigger check. **Demonic Star-vader, Neon **and **Star-vader, Meteor Liger**. Power to the Vanguard."

"Boosted by **Sherrie**, **Sybil **attacks!" (20000 Power)

"I guard with **Bismuth**."

"Turn end."

"Tiffany flips back by itself"

"So it does come back here after all."

"Stand and Draw. The wings of the great unknown have arrived to wreck havoc on this planet. Time to release the first weapon of the Link Joker Clan! Ride! **Star-Vader, Infinite Zero Dragon**!"

"Call!" Kuro shouted. "**Radon **and **Binary Star**. Now Krypton shall attack **Olwen**." (10000 Power)

"I guard with **Tabtha**!"

"**Infinite Zero Dragon**, attack the Vanguard!" (13000 Power)

"I guard with **Rachelle**"

"Twin Drive. First check, '_Barrier Star-Vader, Promethium. __**Second Check, **__Star-vader, '_**Dark-Band Dragon**."

"Boosted by **Binary Star**, **Radon **attacks your Vanguard. (20000 Power)

"No guard. **Sybill**"

"Turn End. You will see what happens the next turn."

"Stand and Draw. I ride the Vanguard! **Pure Heart Jewel Knight, Ashley**!" I shouted.

"I call **Ulien**. Now it is time to unleash my barrage of attacks!"

"Oh, saying your last words already?" Kuro laughed hysterically as he said.

"Boosted by **Sherrie**, **Sybil **attacks your rearguard **Radon**!" (15000 Power)

"No guard." He placed Radon into the Drop Zone.

"Boosted by **Tiffany**, **Ashlei **attacks." (18000 Power)

"No guard." Kuro declared.

"Twin Drive. First check **Sherrie**, Second Check **Ashley**."

"Damage Trigger check, **Infinite Zero Dragon**."

"Boosted by **Ulien**, **Sherrie **attacks your Vanguard." (19000 Power)

"I guard with **Liger**."

"Turn End."

"Stand and Draw. Rings of Void, unleash your true strength. The Dragon of Nothingness shall take the field. Break Ride the Vangaurd! **Star-vader**, **Dark Band Dragon**!"

"Skill. My Vanguard gets Power+10000, and **Sherrie and Tiffany**, FALL INTO THE POWER OF VOID! LOCK!"

Now two units at once?! That's strong for a Break Ride unit.

"Thats not all.**Dark Band Dragon**. LIMIT BREAK! Counter Blast 1, **Sherrie **shall join your friends in the wonderful world of Nothingness! LOCK!"

3 units locked in one turn?!

"I call **Aurora Eagle**. and move **Binary Star **to the front.**Binary Star **shall attack **Sybil**." (8000 Power)

"No guard."

"Boosted by **Aurora Eagle**, **Dark Band **attacks. **Dark Band **gets a total of 7000 Power from **Aurora'**s and its skill!" (34000 Power)

'No Guard."

"Twin Drive, First check, **Meteor Liger**, Critical to Vanguard, Power to Rearguard **Krypton**. Second Check. **Dark Band Dragon**.

"Damage Trigger Check. First check, **Glitme**, I stand my only rearguard left, and Power to vanguard, Second check, **Polly**. Power to Vanguard and I heal one point of damage.

"Turn End, I shall see how you are gonna fight this one." Kuro said

"Stand and Draw. Your Unwavering Heart shall lead the great unknown! PERSONA BREAK RIDE! **Pure Heart Jewel Knight, Ashley**!"

"Skill, Power +10000 and it gets another Critical. I call **Salome**. **Salome **attacks **Krypton**"

"No guard." Kuro retires **Krypton**.

"**Ashley **bring down that Perfect guard!"

"**Promethium**. KANZEN GUARDO." Kuro shouted has he slammed his perfect guard.

"First check, **Flash Jewel Knight, Iseult**, Second check, **Ulien**." Turn end.

All units unflipped itself.

"Final Turn." Kuro said.

"You are not gonna win this one!" I shouted.

"Stand and Draw!" Kuro said. "The rings of Link Joker, release your power! LIMIT BREAK! I lock **Ulien**. ONE MORE TIME FOR **Tiffany**."

"Time to finish you off. Boosted by **Aurora Eagle**, my Vanguard attacks!"

"**Iseult**, nullify that!" I discarded **Olwen**.

"Check the Drive Trigger. First check, **Infinite Zero Dragon**, Second Check, **Binary Star**."

"**Krypton **attacks rearguard **Tracie**!"

"Guard with **Polly**" I said

"What the, Turn end."

"Even as a Reversed fighter, you still are making a fool of yourself and making mistakes."

"Try getting me to lose on this turn." Kuro said.

"Stand and Draw." I looked at the card.

"Shio, you got this card already?" I thought to myself.

"Why not?" she said.

Great she is really telephatic.

"The Knights of Justice will never waver to the evil fighters. Release your relentless Spirit! BREAK RIDE! **Fearless Jewel Knight, Julia**!"

"**Ashley'**s Skill, **Julia **gets Power +10000, Critical +1."

"I call my third **Olwen **in place of **Tracie**. Now, Olwen attacks the Vanguard." (11000 Power)

"No guard. **Krypton**."

"Boosted by **Sherrie**, **Sybil **attacks the Vanguard."

"I guard with **Stellar Garage**."

"**Julia**, attack the Vanguard! Since it is attacking a Vanguard, Power +3000."

"I guard with **Stellar Garage **and **Bismuth**. Two triggers to pass."

"Twin Drive, First check, **Prizme**, Second Check**, Rachelle**! All effects to Vanguard."

"It is all over..." Kuro said.

"It is far from over." I said as I flipped 2 cards in the Damage Zone. "Julia's LIMIT BREAK! Spread out people, it is gonna get crowded. I can superior call cards equal to the number of Criticals this unit has! I replace all my unlocked rearguard Circles with **Olwen**, **Tracie**and **Prizme**!"

"It cannot be!" Kuro yelled.

"Do you want to intercept, and die to the second attack, or no guard and still die? Finish it off, **Olwen**!"

"No guard. Damage check, **Nebula Captor**. AHHHHHHHH" He screamed as some aura comes out of him.

I rushed over to block his fall. Soon he woke up again.

"What on earth... happened? It felt like I went through a rollercoaster ride in my dream." Kuro asked.

Shiori frowned.

"Wait, what happened to you? Wait what happened to me?" Kuro asked.

"I... I hate you!" Shiori said.

"EHHH?! What the..." Kuro said.

"Just kidding." Shio kissed him in the cheek.

"Ok ok, you two, stop being lovebirds." I said.

I then explained the situation to them, everything I learnt from Hunter. More importantly I told them to be careful, since Reverse made the game so hard for me.

Thus, the Resistance team has started. Will this fight ever end?

Next: A Broken Shell.


	13. Chapter 12

"Today, you will fight another person that you have seen before, yet never fully understood."

I woke up. What did I just hear?

I saw myself in my room. I looked at the clock. Oh well, time to go to school. I took a few decks from my case to replace the ones in my bag. After making (and eating) breakfast and washing up. I walked out of my dorm room and down the staircase when I bumped into a familiar person. We chatted as we walked to the classroom buildings.

"Hey Delta!" he said.

"Uh, who are you? I kinda forgot..." I did a stupid laugh.

"I was the guy with the **Ahkbara **shell! You bumped into me previously!"

"Oh so you are the **Ahkbara**. Hi." I said.

"Just call me Turtlesaurus. I am from the Dark Irregulars class." he said.

"You like turtles alot, right? Seeing your nickname and costume." I asked.

"Yeah, it kinda fits me, having a strong defence and backup from a shell is what I usually do."

"That sounds cool." I said.

"Yeah, oh, do you want to fight me after lessons ends?" Turtlesaurus asked.

"Well, I can't say no to a request right? I end class at 2 in the afternoon today."

"Hey me too!" Turtlesaurus said.

"Oh well see you at that time then, looks like we are gonna split paths already." I said as I pointed to the Star Gate blocks.

"See you." Turtlesaurus said as he left for the Dark Zone block.

I left for class

"Hello Delta." a female voice that I do not know of came my way.

"Yes?" I asked as I turned.

"I remembered this girl that I saw in class. She was one of the more quiet ones in the class, partly because Juchen is always causing chaos in class and ends up getting kicked (I mean literally) out of it.

"Oh hey." I greeted.

"Hi." she said.

I forgot her name. I guess that's because I was paying too much looking out of the window looking for Tohka to bother of anybody's name..

"I guess you don't know much about the Etranger class, looking from your lost face you don't even know your classmate.." that girl said.

"Uh... my bad..."

"Relax, everyone in class knows about you and a Bermuda Triangle girl." she said.

"What in Cray?!" I shouted. I shut my mouth immediately to prevent anyone from noticing I even shouted.

"Oh well. My name is Rcbs, you can call me R.C."

"Hello R.C" I said.

"Man, you are as cool as when you are 2 days ago at the speech!"

"Ok... thanks..." I said, trying to remember what I actually said at the speech.

"Can I fight you later? I need ideas about my deck." R.C asked.

"Uh sure, but I will be at the Dark Zone after school, someone asked me to have a friendly match. Wannna join me?"

"Sure!"

Class continued as usual, Juchen got kickked out of class for like the 60th time this week. Soon, lessons ended and we headed over to the Dark Zone block. It seemed weird, I felt this strange vibe before, where did I feel it from before...

"Are you strong?" A large group of people walked towards us.

"What the Chocolat?!" R.C shouted.

"Crap, everyone is Reversed already?!" I shouted.

"Ahahahahaha. Delta, Delta, time to experience the true underworld!" A familiar voice rang through the air.

"That is... Turtlesaurus!"

"Don't call me that, the old turtle has shed his shell!"

Great, he is definitely reversed.

"What happened, Delta?" R.C asked.

"They are possessed by Reverse, the only way is to beat them.

"I shall fight them while you beat that Turtle, he seems more twisted than the rest."

"Be careful." I tol her as we fought back to back.

"Turtle, I am gonna bring you back, and hopefully know what happened."

"You will only fail, and join the power of the mighty unleashed Turtle!" Turtlesaurus shouted.

"The virtual playmat appeared again, just like the ones from the fight yesterday.

I placed my starter and my deck onto it and drew my opening hand.

"Stand up!"

"My..." I said.

"Vanguard!"

"**Amon's Follower, Fate Collector**." Turtlesaurus said.

"**Greedy Hand**." I said.

"Dark Irregulars. I shall win this one." Turtlesaurus grinned.

"No you don't. Draw. I ride **Dimension Creeper**. **Greedy Hand **moves back. Turn End."

"Draw. I ride **Amon's Follower**, **Phu Geenlin**. **Fate Collector **moves back, and he shall attack with **Fate Collector'**s boost!" (12000 Power)

"No guard."

"Drive Trigger check. **Doreen the Thruster**."

"Damage trigger check. **Hysteric Shirley**. Power to vanguard and I draw."

"Turn end."

"Stand and Draw. I ride **Emblem Master**, and I call another **Emblem Master **and **Prisoner Beast**."

"First boosted by **Prisoner Beast**, **Emblem Master **attacks!" (16000 Power)

"I guard with **Hell's Trick**!"

"Next boosted by **Greedy Hand**, my Vanguard attacks yours!" (12000 Power)

"No guard." Turtle said.

"Drive check, **Dark Queen of Nightmareland**. All effects to rearguard **Emblem Master**."

"Damage Check. **Gwynn the Ripper**."

"Skill activates, I soulcharge 3 with a counterblast."

"Now my **Emblem Master **shall attack!" (14000 Power)

"No guard, Damage trigger check, **Psychic Waitress**, power to Vanguard and I draw."

"Turn end" I said.

"Stand and Draw. I ride **Lon Geenlin**. I call **Hell's Draw**. Because of her, I Soulcharge 2. **Hell's Draw **shall attack first!"

"I guard with **Hysteric Shirley**!"

"Boosted by **Fate Collector**, **Lon Geenlin **attacks your Vanguard!"

"No guard." I declared.

"Check the drive trigger. **Hell'**s **Trick**, Power to Vanguard and I heal a damage."

"Damage Trigger Check, **Blade Wing Rejjy**."

"Turn End."

"Stand and Draw. Ride the blades of the underworld, **Blade Wing Rejjy**!"

"Skill of **Rejjy**, I put my 3 copies of **Prisoner Beast **into Soul. Now I have 8 cards in Soul. I call **Demon of Aspiration, Amon**. He shall attack **Hell's Deal**"(11000 Power)

"No guard. **Hell's Deal **is reitred." Turtlesaurus said.

"Boosted by **Greedy Hand**, Rejjy attacks!" (15000 Power)

"No guard." Turtlesaurus declared.

"First check, **March Rabbit of Nightmareland'**_**, Second Check.**__ Dark Knight of Nightmareland__**. Critical to Vanguard, Power to rearguard **__Emblem '_**Master**."

"Damage Trigger Check. **Dark Knight of Nightmareland**, Power to Vanguard, **Demon World Marquis**, **Amon**.

"Boosted by **Prisoner Beast**, **Emblem Master **attacks."

"Normally, I would guard, but since my shell has proven to me useless, No guard. **Phu Geenlin**."

"Turn End" I said.

"Stand and Draw. I shall tell you. My shell has been broken! Now I am a free man and my soul shall release its true power. Ride the Demon of the Highest apex! **Demon Marquis, Amon "Reverse""**

There are Reverse units on the normal clans?!

"I call **Doreen the Thruster **and **Hell's Deal**. With **Deal'**s skill, I soul charge 2. **Doreen** gets +6000 Power. And that is not all."

"What..."

"LOCK!" Turtlesaurus shouted

I expected my units to lock, but he flipped his own **Fate Collector**.. He locked his own units?!

"**Amon "Reverse"** gets 6000 Power. and since the number of cards in the soul is more than six, it gets another Critical Point and since there is a **Amon **in soul, It gets 13000 permanently!"

"What the..."

"I call **Psychic Waitress** and **Lon Geenrin **to end off.This guard hand is useless when I can beat you this turn!"

"You won't beat me this turn." I said.

"Really?" Turtlesaurus said. "Watch this closely. Boosted by **Psychic Waitress**, **Doreen **attacks **Demon of Aspiration, Amon**." (17000 Power)

"No guard."

"**Amon **"Reverse" swing down terror!" (19000 Power)

"No guard." I said with an even more affirmitive tone.

"Drive Trigger check. **Amon "Reverse"**, **Cruel Hand**!" Critical to Vanguard, Power to Rearguard **Lon Geenrin**."

"Damage Trigger checks. **Blade Wing Rejjy, Werewolf Sieger, Hysteric Shirley**. Power to Vanguard and I draw."

"Boosted by **Hell's Deal**, **Lon Geenrin **shall finish you off." (24000 Power)

"I guard with **Dark Knight**" I shouted.

"Turn End." Turtlesaurus said.

**Fate Collector **gets unlocked.

"Stand and Draw. I shall wake you up from this everlasting nightmare. Ride, the unknown power has been unleashed. **Master of the Fifth Element**!"

"I call **Werewolf Sieger **and **Alluring Succubus**. I soulcharge even though there isn't real need. Skill of Greedy Hand, I send **Dark Soul Conductor **into my soul. Lastly I call **Flirtatious Succubus**.f"

"That is all? Those lines can't beat my 13000 defence."

"**Master of Fifth Element**, show your true power, let all units bow down to you! LIMIT BREAK. Since I have 10 or more Dark Irregulars units in the soul. All my units get Power +3000."

"This can't be..." Turtlesaurus shouted.

"Now, wake up to your senses! Boosted by **Prisoner Beast'**_, Emblem Master '_attacks the Vanguard! (23000 Power)

"No guard. **Hell's Draw**."

"Boosted by **Alluring Succubus**, **Master of Fifth Element **attacks. (23000 Power)

"I guard with **Cruel Hand **and **Hell's Trick. **That is gonna take two triggers to get to me."

"I don't really need 2 triggers."

"What the..." Turtlesaurus said.

"I have only Stands and 1 Heal left in the deck. I just need to get 1 of my 6 remaining Stand Triggers."

"I doubt you can even get one." Turtle sniggered.

"I will show you. First check**,** **March Rabbit of Nightmareland**. Second check. **Hungry Egg of Nightmareland**! All effects to **Emblem Master**."

"Time to finish you off. Boosted by **Alluring Succubus**, **Werewolf Sieger **attacks your Vanguard!" (23000 Power)

"**Psychic Waitress **guard, **Lon Geenrin **and **Hell's Draw**, Intercept."

"Now Emblem Master, the opponent can't guard with aGrade 3, so now, Slash it like a sitting duck!" I commanded." (17000 Power)

"No... guard... **Vlad Specula**..." Turtlesaurus said as he blacked out.

I rushed over to keep his head from knocking the ground.

"You ok?" I said while he regained consciousness.

"What happened? I felt like someone turned me into turtle soup." Turtlesaurus said,

"Well, let's defeat the rest of these fighters, shall we?" I said.

"They look bad, let's beat them!"

"Can you two stop talking and fight already? I can't handle all of them you know!" R.C shouted.

"OK! OK! Let's do this! Stand up, Vanguard! **King of Masks, Dantalian**, show your true form!"

An hour passed and we finished fighting the 20 odd players who surrounded us. Wow, those matches were hard.

"We should take a break, right?" I told them.

"Yeah..." Turtlesaurus said.

"Watch out!" R.C shouted.

I dodged, a knife almost stabbed my leg.

"Wow, when are knives like that allowed in school?" (Knives are only allowed to be used for cooking in the dormirtories)

More knives came and we dodged. Thankfully the school teaches us self-defence in P.E.

"Ahh, what we have here? Three perfect members of the audiance for me to destroy..." A voice came from the shadows from the other building.

"Kat? Is that you?" I asked.

"The old Kat has gone, it is time for me to be the Master of the Circus!" She laughed.

"What the Ahkbara?!" Turtlesaurus said.

So now I get a Yandere opponent which previously beaten me. Will fate repeat itself and I will finally lose to Void?!

NEXT: A Sadist's Desire.


	14. Chapter 13

"What on earth is this?! Why is everyone so weird?!" Turtlesaurus asked.

"You were weird too when you are Reversed, you know." I replied.

"Really?" Turtlesaurus said.

"Yeah. You were like completely different from yourself, being berserk and all?" I said.

"I am not berserk!" Turtlesaurus said.

"Thats why I know you are under that curse." I said.

"Oh..."

"Nyahahahaha... you still talking before you are gonna join the Queen's throne?"

"No. Kat, I will not be your slave, and I will also turn you to back who you are!" I shouted.

"No way, even if I fall, the Emperor will pick me up and revive me. No one can stop the invincible duo!" Kat said and ended off her statement with hysterial laughter.

"Who is the Emperor!" R.C shouted.

"Wait. I think I know this one, I just am not sure." I said.

"What?" Turtlesaurus and R.C said at the same time.

"You won't know,"

"Guards! Get them!" Kat shouted as more fighters appeared.

"I go straight for the Queen, now distract them!" I told them

"Ok! Be careful." Turtlesaurus said.

"I am more worried about you two. Just don't make careless mistakes!" I shouted.

"Hahaha, what do we have here? Delta, the perfect slave for the empire! You would do excellent in my armory." Kat said with an evil grin.

"No you are gonna go down this time. Be sweeped off Reverse, you are going down this time!" I shouted.

The field appeared, just like before. I placed my deck and starter and drew the opening hand.

"Prepare to be my Eternal Doll!" Kat shouted.

"Prepare to be purified!" I countered.

"Stand up!"

"My!" I said

"Vanguard!"

**"Silver Thron Assistant, Ionera**!**"**

"**Girl who Crossed the Gap**!" I flipped my starter.

"Circus outcasts, you shall be mine too!" Kat laughed maniacly.

"Not today." I said.

"Draw. I ride **Purple Trapezist**. **Girl who Crossed the Gap **moves. Turn End." I said.

"Draw. I ride **Irina**. **Ionera **moves back.**Irina'**s skill. I check the top 2 cards, and I send **Rising Dragon **into soul. Now boosted by **Ionera**, **Irina **attacks!" (12000 Power)

"No guard."

"Drive trigger check.**Barking Dragon**. All effects to Vanguard!"

"Damage Trigger checks, **Jumping Jill**, **Candy Clown**. Power to Vanguard and I heal 1 point of damage."

"Skill activates. since **Ionera **boosted an attack that hit the target, I look at the top 2 cards. I send **Luquier **into soul. Turn end."

Two strong units already in soul. This isn't good, especially in a Pale Moon deck..

"Draw. I ride **Barking Cerberus**! I call **Midnight Bunny**, **Skull Juggler**and **Dancing Princess of the Night Sky**. **Princess' **skill lets me search my deck. I send **Jumping Glenn**into Soul. **Skull'**s skill also allows for a Soulcharge. Oh cool, another **Jumping Glenn**. Now **Skull Juggler**attacks **Irina**!" (7000 Power)

"No guard. **Natasha**! Power to Vanguard and I draw."

Man she is lucky even when Reversed.

Boosted by **Girl who Crossed the Gap**, **Barking Ceberus **attacks!" (15000 Power)

"No guard." Kat said.

"Drive check. **Rainbow Magician**. Power to **Dancing Princess **and I draw."

"Damage Check. **Lilian.**"

"Lastly, boosted by **Midnight Bunny**, **Dancing Princess** attacks!" (20000 Power)

"I guard with **Barking Dragon**!"

"Turn end." I said.

"Stand and Draw. I ride **Maricica**, also I call **Lilian **and **Rising Dragon**. **Lilian **shall attack the Vanguard first!"

"I guard with **Rainbow Magician**!"

"Boosted by **Ionera**, my **Maricicia** attacks!"

I looked at my hand, I could guard with the **Dynamite Juggler** in my hand but it also means my rearguard will be at risk. My offence next turn will be at risk.

"No guard." I declared.

"Drive check. **Silver Thorn Dragon Queen, Luquier "Reverse"**! The fun show will start next turn."

So Luquier has a "Reverse form too?!

"Damage check, **Dark Metal Bicorn**."

"Skill of Ionera. I check the top 2 cards of the deck, I send **Ana **into soul, skill of **Maricica**, since the attack hits, I shall send and Extra to the stage! Come out **Irina**! Her skill activates as well, I check the top 2 cards and I send another **Luquier **into soul!"

"Oh great..." I said.

"Now you are scared of the Queen's Power, right?" Kat said and ended off with a maniac laugh.

"Boosted by **Irina**, **Rising Dragon **attacks your Vanguard!"

"No guard. **Midnight Bunny**."

"Turn End. I send **Irina **back into Soul."

"Stand and Draw. **Miracle Pop, Eva **show yourself! The Resistance needs you! Ride!" I shouted.

"My, my you don't know how to give up. Your beloved one has already joined the evil ones." Kat said.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO TOHKA?!" I shouted in plain rage.

"You meant, what Tohka did to us! She made us the way we are now!" Kat said.

Tohka got reversed already?!

"Oh well, you should join her, you can kiss her everyday and do everything together..." Kat said.

"SHUT UP! I am not giving in to Reverse. I will bring you all back." I shouted.

"I call **Purple Trapezist**. With her skill, I send **Dancing Princess **into Soul and I superior call **Jumping Glenn**. His skill activates, giving him 3000 Power. I also call **Nitro Juggler**, allowing me to Soulcharge. **Chelsea**."

"**Chelsea**? That is nothing to my **Luquier**, who is the Queen of the entire Pale Moon!" Kat said as she laughed.

"My stage may be small, but my members are willing to sacrifice their lives to fight against the evil ones. Now we shall fight! Boosted by **Purple Trapezist**, **Nitro Juggler **attacks your rearguard **Rising Dragon**." (16000 Power)

"No guard." Kat said.

"Boosted by **Girl who Crossed the Gap**, E'_va __**attacks your Vanguard! Skill of**____E'_**va**, I Soulcharge 1 and Power+1000!"(17000 Power)

"No guard."

"Twin Drive. First check, **Dynamite Juggler**, Critical to Vanguard, Power to rearguard **Glenn**. Second check is another **Miracle Pop, Eva**"

"Damage Trigger checks. **Nadia**, Power to Vanguard, **Lydia**." Kat declared.

"Boosted by **Midnight Bunny**, **Glenn **attacks **Lilian**!" (24000 Power)

"Is that all? No guard." Kat said.

"**Midnight Bunny'**s skill activates. I send it to soul and Superior call **Purple Trapezist **from the Soul. with **Trapezist'**s skill, I send **Glenn **back in and hmm, Superior call **Barking Cerberus**! Boosted by **Trapezist**, **Cerberus **attacks!" (16000 Power)

"I shall stop your misbehaviour. I guard with **Natasha**."

"Turn end."

"Stand and Draw." Kat said. "Delta, your attacks are of no use, all of these efforts you gave us, I shall bring you down. I ride the Vanguard! **Silver Thorn Dragon Queen, Luquier "Reverse"**!"

"Image your downfall! Call! **Ana **and **Breathing Dragon**! Now it is time for the highlight of the show! LIMIT BREAK! Counterblast, and **Ionera**, give the Queen your power! LOCK!"

The normal Reverse units lock themselves. Now it makes sense.

"I superior call **Maricica **in front of **Ana**. She also gets 5000 more Power!"

"That is not good..." I muttered to myself.

"Now you are scared? Time for a second serving of heartless strength! I call **Natasha**. Limit Break one more time! Counterblast and **Natasha**shall be Locked. I superior call a **Luquier**, she also gets 5000 Power!"

"Time for the main show to start! **Luquier **attacks the Vanguard first!" (16000 Power)

"No guard, **Nitro Juggler**."

"**Luquier "Reverse"** shall swing her whip at you!" (13000 Power)

"I guard with **Dynamite Juggler**."

"Twin Drive. First check. **Luquier "Reverse"**. Second check. **Serge**! All effects to **Luquier**."

"**Luquier **shall swing in!" (21000 Power)

"No guard. **Nightmare Doll, Chelsea**."

"Boosted by **Ana, Maricicada **attacks your Vanguard! (21000 Power)

"I guard with '_Skull Juggler, Princess of the Night Sky, '_**Barking Cerberus **intercepts!"

"Turn End. **Ionera **and **Natasha**, Unlock."

"Stand and Draw. The top circus is corrupted, but the forces of the smaller ones shall conquer and defeat what corruption the circus has. The true strength of the circus lies in the faith of every performer. Persona Break Ride my Vanguard! **Miracle Pop, Eva**!"

"Is that it? A random breakride can't stop the Queen!" Kat said.

"Break ride's skill, my Vanguard gets Power+10000 **Girl who Crossed the Gap'**s skill activates. I send it into Soul to superior call **Jumping Glenn**. He gets Power plus 3000 from the Superior call. I call **Midnight Bunny **to finish the Main Phase. **Boosted by Skull Juggler, Nitro Juggler **attacks the Vanguard!" (16000

"No guard, **Rising Dragon**."

"Boosted by **Purple Trapezist, Glenn **attacks your Vanguard!"

"I guard with **Barking Dragon**!"

"Boosted by **Midnight Bunny, Eva **attacks! Skill of **Eva**, I soulcharge 1 and get +1000 Power, and look at what I just Soulcharged. **Purple Trapezist."**

"No...way! You evil person!"

"Break Ride's skill! I send **Trapezist and Skull Juggler **into Soul. I Superior call 2 **Purple Trapezists**! Their skill activates as well! I send **Glenn **and **Nitro Juggler **in to Superior call 2 Glenns! They both get Power +3000 from the Superior call."

"I guard with **Serge, Nadia, Natasha **and **Lilian**! You can't stop me!"

"Twin Drive. First check. **Nightmare Doll, Chelsea**. Second check, **Poison Juggler**! All effects to Vanguard!" I shouted.

"Noooo! I am the queen!" Her last damage check revealed **Lydia**.

Kat blacked out. I dashed to break her fall.

"You ok?"

"Where... am I?" she woke up.

When Kat saw me holding her, she sent her hand straight at my face.

"Ow! What was that for?!" I shouted.

"That's for carrying me. Only Koutei can carry me like that."

"Which reminds me. Koutei is the Emperor."

"That's right, the prize you will get for getting that right is immense power!" a voice appeared from the back.

"Koutei?" Kat shouted.

"That's not Koutei, he is possessed by Reverse!"

"Reverse?"

"Delta, you are speaking too much. Time to get rid of you. Wait, you are a useful warrior in my army. You shall be my knight."

"I shall get rid of your Reverse, Koutei!" I shouted.

I turned to Kat, I need your help, my friends can't hold out for long, join in the fight against the Reversed ones."

"Those creepy guys? Ok!" Kat said as she ran to Turtlesaurus.

"Hey! Not us! We are the good guys!" Turtlesaurus said.

"Oh! My bad!" Kat said.

As they continued fighting the almost neverending swarm of Reversed fighters. I stand before Koutei. His eyes were of a different colour from before. It seemed that his aura is stronger than the rest.

Out of the blue, a voice told me again "Fight with Justice!"

I took out the third deck I brought. I brought 4 decks today because of my instinct, so could this be it?

"Stop talking to yourself, your judgement has arrived."

"Whatever it is, justice will prevail!" I said.

Next: The Tyrant's Blade!


	15. Chapter 14

"Stop talking to yourself, your judgement has arrived." Koutei shouted

"Whatever it is, justice will prevail!" I said.

Out of a blue, my bagpack shone brightly.

"What on earth?"

I opened the bag and saw a case glowing. I took it out and looked at the contents. This deck...

"Delta, we need you, fight your persona." a voice came from nowhere.

"Wait, what?" I said.

"Why are you talking to yourself? Being crazy so that you can prepare to surrender yourselves to the Void?" Koutei said.

"No..."

Just then I heard yet another voice, at least from someone I know.

"Papa! Mama is going on a rampage! Kuro and I are hiding! It is so scary..." Shiori squealed at my ear.

Oh great... looks like I got to get to there, but I can't let Koutei stay like this.

"Delta, time to suffer my wrath."Koutei said as the field goes right in front of me.

"Looks like I am going to get you out." I said.

"Oh? I am going to stop your journey, right here and now." Koutei said.

I placed my starter and drew my opening hand. I saw him do the same.

"Watch this Koutei! The Emperor shall fall to true Justice!" I shouted

"The tyrant shall always have his way, true justice is mere nothing to immense power!" Koutei said.

"Stand Up!"

"The..." Koutei said.

"My..." I said.

"Vanguard!" we shouted.

"**Dimensional Robo, Daimagnum**." Koutei said,

"**Dimensional Robo, Daimagnum**." I shouted, flipping over my own starter.

So that was what the voice was saying, It is going to be yet another mirror deck.

"I go first" Koutei said. "Draw, I ride **Daibrave**, **Daimagnum **moves. Turn end."

"Draw." I said."I ride **Daimariner, Daimagmum**moves. Boosted by **Daimagnum**, **Daimariner **attacks!" (Power 12000)

"No guard." Koutei said.

"Drive check. **Daiyusha**."

"Damage check. **Daibattles**. All effects to Vanguard."

"Turn End." I said.

"Draw. I ride **Daiheart**. Call, **Daifighter **and **Dailander**. **Dailander'**s skill gives the Vanguard +4000 Power."

"**Daiheart**..." I said.

"Boosted by **Daimagmum**, my Vanguard attacks!" (18000 Power)

"No guard." I said. I couldn't even guard that.

"Drive check. **Dark Dimensional Robo**, **"Reverse" Daiyusha**! My avatar has come." Koutei said as he did is maniac laugh.

Daiyusha got Reversed as well?! What would it do?

"Damage trigger check, **Daitiger**."

"Skill of **Daiheart **activates! I send **Daiyusha **and **Daikaiser **from my hand into the soul. I look into my deck. Ride the Vanguard! **Daikaiser**!" Koutei shouted.

"Boosted by **Dailander**, **Daifighter** attacks!"

"No guard. **Daicrane**. Power to Vanguard and I draw."

"Turn End." Koutei said. "Will you catch up?"

"Stand and Draw." I said.

I looked at my hand. Looks like I am going to risk this. Please tell me he can't guard that.

"I ride **Daiheart**! **Daimagnum'**s skill gives it 4000 Power and I call a **Daitiger **behind it. **Daimariner'**s Power is summoned from the soul. He shall give **Daiheart **another 3000 Power. I call **Daidriller**, I pay his cost to give it another 4000 Power. Now boosted by **Daitiger**, **Daiheart** attacks!" (28000 Power)

"Just to ride to Grade 3? How pathetic can you get? No guard." Koutei said.

"Drive check. **Daibattles**! Critical to Vanguard and Power to **Daidriller**."

"Damage trigger checks **Daicrane**, power to **Daifighter** and I draw, **Goflight**. power to **Daifighter **again and I stand it."

"WHAT'S THE MEANING OF THIS?!"

"You will know, just use **Daiheart'**s skill already. The Emperor can't wait to conduct his execution." Koutei said.

"I move 2 **Daiyusha**sinto Soul. I superior ride **Daikaiser**!"

"You have **Daikaiser **as well, sadly you aren't going to live to Break Ride it."

"**Daidriller **attacks the Vanguard!" (12000 Power)

I regretted attacking immediately after I said that..

"No guard. **Daidragon**."

"Turn End."

"Stand and Draw." Koutei said. "Twisted black power of darkness, overcome anything that stands in your way! Dark dimensional combination! Breakride the vanguard, **Dark Dimensional Robo, "Reverse" Daiyusha**!"

"I forgot all about it..." I muttered.

"Break ride's skill. My Vanguard gets Power +10000, Critical+1..." Koutei said,

"... and he can destroy guardians..." I said.

"STOP COMPLETING MY STATEMENTS YOU WEAKLING!" Koutei boomed.

"What?" I said.

"Now time to suffer the Tyrant's wrath! I call **Daidragon**. Now time to suffer the wrath of the Emperor! LIMIT BREAK! I pay a Counterblast and my servants **Daimagnum **and **Dailander**, lend your power to the great one! LOCK!"

Two units are locked this time?!

Now, "**Daikaiser**, you are now my enslavement. Be weakened by my strength! Limit Break's skill, your power is reduced by 10000 Power!"

WHAT ON EARTH? I AM ONLY GONNA FIGHT WITH 1000 POWER?!

"Now let me kick this dead body around. **"Reverse" Daiyusha **attacks!" (23000 Power)

"No guard." I said.

"Twin drive. First Check. **Daikaiser**. Second check. **Daibattles**! Critical to Vanguard, Power to **Daidragon**.

"Damage checks. **Daiheart**, **Daicrane**, Power to Vanguard and Draw, **Daimariner**."

"**Daidragon **attacks!" (17000 Power)

"Guard with **Daibattles **and **Daidriller **intercepts!"

"I shall finish you off with **Daifighter**!" (10000 Power)

"I guard with **Daicrane**!"

"WHAT?!"

"Thank you **Daicrane**." I sent my card into the drop zone.

"You can't stop me this turn."

I smiled.

"I can. Stand and Draw. The true justice of the Dimension Police clan, show your true image! Bring off the real light and eradicate the Void's dark matter! I Break Ride the Vanguard! **Ultimate Dimensional Robo, Great Daiyusha**!"

"**Daiyusha** is supposed to be Reversed... WHAT IS THIS?!" Koutei shouted.

"Delta's strength breaks through logic. The true justice has arrived! **Daikaiser'**s Break Ride's skill, My Vanguard gets Power +10000, Critical+1, and it can destroy your chance of coming back! I call **Glory Maker**. This shall end now!" I shouted.

"No! The Tyrant will not lose to a weakling!" Koutei shouted again

"Justice is no weakling. It is the strength of everyone!" I countered back. "Now watch as true justice happens! My Vanguard gets Power +2000 and 1 Critical, and another +2000 for having **Daiyusha **in the Soul!

"Boosted by **Glory Maker, Great Daiyusha **attacks!" (35000 Power)

"I guard with **Daibattles**, **Gorsceue**, **Daidragon **and **Daifighter **intercepts!" Koutei said.

"That is a total of 43000 Power. You just forgot that one skill."

"What?"

"Twin drive. First check. **Daidriller**, Second check, **Daiyusha**. Break Ride's skill activates!"

"What the..." Koutei said.

"**Daibattles**, Retire! Now, **Great Daiyusha**, destroy your shadow!" I shouted.

"Damage trigger checks, **Daishield**, **Gorescue**, Power to Vanguard and I heal... **"Reverse" Daiyusha**..." Koutei said.

He blacked out just like the rest.I managed to reach him in time.

"You ok?"

"Yawnz...Hey Delta, where's Kat?" Koutei said as he woke up.

"You two... only care about each other? The school is overrun with evil!"

"What?" Koutei said.

"The rest are there! Help me fend off those Reverse fighters!"

"Reverse...fighters?" Koutei said.

"Void has possessed people in our school."

"Hey Delta! We are done!" R.C shouted as they came over.

"Nicely done, nobody got Reversed right?"

"I did once..." R.C said.

"I had to hit R.C. hard in the face!" Kat said.

Everyone stared at Kat.

"What? I meant in a cardfight!" Kat said.

"Ahahaha. Kat, you are as cute as ever." Koutei said.

Koutei and Kat hugged each other. I had to interrupt them.

"HEY! THE UNITED SANCTUARY BLOCK IS UNDER ATTACK! I GOTTA SAVE SHIO AND THE REST!" I shouted.

"Let us join you!" Turtlesaurus said.

"Sure, the more the better! Let's go!" I shouted as I lead the way.

I finally reached the place. I heard a battle going on and rushed over.

"**Chaos Breaker Dragon**, unleash your despair. Let me destroy you now, worthless human." That familiar voice.

"AGHHHHHH!" The opponent get consumed by a weird aura.

The girl turned her face to me, My eyes widened in shock.

"Tohka... what happened?" I said.

"Are you strong? If you are, die to me. If you aren't, die to me as well." Tohka said in a dark tone.

"I shall get you out of this!" I said.

"You don't know a word you are saying..." Tohka said.

"What?" I said.

"I hate you to the core..." Tohka said.

I almost broke into tears, but I was reminded that either way I have to get Tohka out of Reverse.

"Whatever it is, I am going to get you back to your senses!"

"My slaves! Stop him!" Tohka flicked her fingers as she said.

A large hoard of Reversed students came.

"Delta! Leave this to us!" Koutei said.

"Go save your girlfriend!" Kat said.

"Be careful, and thanks everyone!" I shouted as I dashed straight towards Tohka.

As I was running, a voice spoke.

"Fight this with the strength that you always had." it sounded like Hunter.

"Papa! You are here! Be careful! Tohka is stronger than you think she is!" Shiori said through telepathy. Man can she not shout into my mind, it hurts.

"Tohka, I know you are still there in your body, bring yourself back as well!"

Suddenly, Tohka's eyes changed colour.

"Delta... is that you?" Tohka said.

"Yes, Delta it is." I said.

It changed back to its dark tone.

"Shut up." Tohka said.

Tohka's spirit is in there. I can tell.

"Tohka! I will get you back! I promise!" I said.

The electrical field appears. The deck in my bag shone again.

"Whoever it is, thank you." I thought to myself.

I placed the starter and deck.

"Delta, Void is going to take over you as well, prepare to be overtaken by despair!" Tohka shouted.

NEXT: Clash of the Lovers


	16. Chapter 15

I looked straight into Tohka's eyes. My eyes felt the heat and suddenly I am taken to an outside world.

"Look into the vast space. Everything is filled with darkness, something you will eventually turn into after this game." Tohka said.

That tone, it feels as though I haven't known her at all.

Suddenly my eyes see two scenes, one on each side in front of me. One of which is the falling of the **Silver Dragon**, and the other is the slashing of what it looks like a darkness dragon. What does this mean?

I returned back to reality immediately. Somehow, the deck and starting Vanguard had already been placed on the field in front of me. I drew my starting hand. So this would be my fate?

"Delta, both fates could happen to you, your decisions..." the voice came again.

I have to win this, I swear. This is not just for Tohka, this is perhaps concerning the lives of the students here, and what more, the world?

"Ready to suffer?" Tohka said.

"I swear I will save you. Tohka!" I shouted.

"Stand up!"

"My..."

"Vanguard!"

"**Star-vader**, **Dust Tail Unicorn.**" Tohka declared.

So it is a Link Joker deck, the leader of the Reversed cards...

"**Primgal**!" I said as I flipped my starter.

"I go first." I said. "Draw. I ride **Rendegal**, **Primgal **moves back. I end my turn."

"Draw. I ride **Neon**. **Dust Tail **moves back. **Neon **shall attack with a boost from my Vanguard. Suffer my first wrath!" Tohka shouted. (12000 Power)

"No guard."

"Trigger check. **Vice Soldier**. All effects to my Vanguard!" Tohka shouted.

"Damage checks. **Gallatin **and **Tabitha**. Power to Vanguard and I draw."

"Turn end. You will never understand me." Tohka said.

"Stand and Draw. What happened?" I asked.

"I am born without a caring family. Everyone forces me to do things I don't want. My only "friends" treat me like servants. Now even in the Bermuda Triangle class, I get laughed at for not being able to sing, not being able to dance, and not even be able to dress well in any of their costumes. However, you are a successful person. You have a title to your name, have many friends, everyone fawns over you. You can never compare yourself to me." Tohka said.

"I never ever treated you like that." I said. "I loved you for who you are."

I don't believe you." Tohka said. "Now you are looking at my dark self. Do you hate me now?" Tohka said.

"It isn't your fault you are like this. I ride **Constance**. I call another **Constance **and a **Marron**. **Boosted **by **Primgal**, my Vanguard attacks!" (13000 Power)

"No guard" Tohka said.

"Drive check. **Pendragon**." I revealed the trigger check.

"Damage trigger check, **Palladium**."

"Skill of **Constance **activates. I pay the cost to superior call **Sword of Hope**, **Richard** behind my other **Constance**. **Richard'**s skill activates, allowing me to draw." I said.

"I will not be able to pull that off..." Tohka said. "Not without my current strength..."

"Darkness will not get you anywhere!" I said. "**Marron** attacks!" (8000 Power)

"No guard. **Promethium**." Tohka said.

"Boosted by **Richard**, **Constance **attacks!" (15000 Power)

"No guard, **Stellar Garage**. Power to Vanguard and I heal." Tohka said.

"Turn End. What made you this way?" I asked.

"Stand and Draw. What happened doesn't really matter, now I can stab you and you can suffer whenever I want. I ride **Niobium**. I call another **Niobium**, my rearguard **Niobium **attacks the Vanguard" (9000 Power)

"I will not suffer, but I know you are suffering inside. I guard with **Margal**." I said.

"Boosted by **Dust Tail Unicorn**, my Vanguard shall attack! I will not suffer since this power is gonna hurt others more anyway." Tohka shouted. (14000 Power)

"No guard." I said.

"Drive trigger check. **Palladium**."

"Damage trigger check. **Little Sage**, **Marron**."

"I end my turn, you shall start suffering the next turn." Tohka said.

That hurt my heart, undoubtedly.

"Why do you want to do this? I really loved you..." I said, with my eyes losing focus on the battle.

"I am jealous of your strength. I really want your power for myself."

"What power?" I asked.

"I can see your eyes. They have the power to see the future."

What on earth?

"What do you mean by this?" I said.

"Your eyes are different every time you fight." Tohka said. "I did some research and only a few other people had that power to see the future."

So that was my power, something I didn't know since I had my first tournament.

"You are saying..." I mumbled.

"You have the gift of a unit's soul. It will tell you the future and the image of your victories." Tohka said.

"While it is strong, I haven't been controlled by them! Don't get controlled by darkness that would eventually consume you!" I shouted.

"It is just another power, a power that can absorb your powers and make it mine..." Tohka said in a sadistic tone.

"No... you are kidding me..." I said.

"That was my desire..." Tohka said. "Now would you want to kill me?"

"Whether or not I want to kill you, I can't let you stay like this. Stand and Draw. Warrior of the lights, bring down the true mercy and purify the dark land! Shine your blade! I ride the Vanguard! **White Dragon Knight, Pendragon**! Skill of **Pendragon** activates! My Vanguard gets Power +5000." I shouted.

"I call **Gallatin** and have **Marron **and him switch places." I continued with a less loud tone.

"Full field..." Tohka said.

"Boosted by **Primgal**, my Vanguard attacks!" (19000 Power)

"No guard." Tohka said.

"Twin Drive. First check, **Flash Shield, Iseult**. Second check, **Constance**." I said while I was revealing the triggers."

"Damage trigger check, **Infinite Zero Dragon**."

"**Primgal'**s skill activates. Draw."

"Boosted by **Marron**, **Gallatin **attacks **Niobium**!" (18000 Power)

"No guard." Tohka said.

"Boosted by **Richard**, **Constance **attacks!" (15000 Power)

"**Vice Soldier **will guard that."

"Turn End. Tohka, I don't want you to see me that way, I don't hurt people who I love, but I have to bring the darkness out of you."

"This isn't darkness, this is true light, the true ways of the world." Tohka said.

"It does not have to be this way. Destruction only leads to more destruction." I said.

"Well, you will only see your hopes of this world getting crushed. Stand and Draw. The Invaders have come, destroy the world and conquer everything that you breathe on! Ride the Vanguard! **Star-Vader, Chaos Breaker Dragon**!" Tohka shouted.

**Chaos Breaker Dragon**.She used that unit alone to win everyone so far.

"**Chaos Breaker Dragon'**s skill activates, I pay a counterblast and and discard 1 card from my hand. "**Gallatin**, LOCK!" Tohka shouted.

"What on earth..." I said as **Gallatin **got stuck in a capsule.

"**Dust Tail Unicorn's **skill activates as well. **Constance**. LOCK!"

Both of my units are locked at the same time?!

I call **Palladium **and **Colony Maker**. **Colony Maker's **skill activates, allowing me to superior call another **Palladium**."

The full field, plus I can't intercept, and my rearguards can't even take the blow!

"Time to start tormenting." Tohka said. "**Chaos Breaker Dragon**. Attack the Vanguard!" (11000 Power)

"I guard with **Epona**!"

"Twin Drive. First check. **Chaos Beat Dragon**, Second Check **Stellar Garage**. Power to **Colony Maker** and I heal a damage."

"Damage Trigger check. **Rendegal**."

"Boosted by **Palladium,** **Colony Maker **attacks!" (21000 Power).

"No guard. **Margal**. Power to Vanguard and I draw."

"Turn end." Tohka said.

"Stand and Draw. The wings of the White Dragon shall be the beacon for more fighters! **Pendragon'**s LIMIT BREAK! I check the top 5 cards of the deck. The blades shall not unwaver. SUPERIOR RIDE THE VANGUARD. **White Dragon Knight, Pendragon**!" I slammed the card back into the Vanguard Circle.

"**Pendragon'**s skill, Power +5000. I call **Richard** behind the Vanguard. Boosted by **Richard**, **Pendragon **attacks!" I shouted. (21000 Power)

"You are just doing a futile attempt, watch me take every bit of your strength away." Tohka said.

"No you won't. Drive trigger checks. **Albaster** **Owl**! All effects to Vanguard. **Blaster Blade**."

"Damage Trigger Checks. **Radon**, **Nebula Captor**. Power to Vanguard and I draw."

"Wake up from your darkness. Turn end." I said as **Gallatin **and **Constance**were unflipped.

"No, your nightmare continues. Skills of both **Palladiums**. Both of them, Lock again!"

"NOT AGAIN?!" I shouted.

"This is my firm resolution, your death is absolute."

"Not yet." I said.

"Still resistant?" Tohka said. "Stand and Draw. I call **Chaos Beat Dragon**, **Binary Star** and **Radon**. Now boosted by **Chaos Beat**, **Chaos Breaker **attacks! (22000 Power)

"**Iseult**will stop that!" I discarded **Margal**.

"Twin Drive. First check. **Promethium**, Second check, **Infinite Zero Dragon**."

"Boosted by **Binary Star**, **Colony Maker** attacks!" (Power 17000)

"I guard with **Epona**!"

"**Radon **shall attack!"

"**Blaster Blade **will guard that!"

"Your power is acting in reaction to my own. I like it." Tohka said, licking her lips like a sadist.

"It is just acting off my will." I said.

"Oh really? What can you do? Your turn is about to begin, but it looks as grim as it ended." Tohka said.

"The mistake you did is the certainty of victory. Stand and Draw. **Pendragon**, bring out the beacon of hope again! LIMIT BREAK. I check the top 5 cards. The great blade shall shine forever more. I SUPERIOR RIDE THE VANGUARD! **White Dragon Knight, Pendragon**!"

"Your efforts are futile." Tohka said. "Soon, you and your power will both belong to me!"

"It won't happen." I said in a firm tone.

My eyes started glowing.

"Right, activating your last glimpse of hope. Like that will work."

"Boosted by **Richard**. **Pendragon **attacks!" (21000 Power) I shouted

"**Promethium**. KANZEN GUARDO!" Tohka shouted as she sent **Infinite Zero Dragon **to the Drop Zone.

"Twin drive. First check. **Sanctuary Guard Dragon**. Second check **Rachelle**. Power to Vanguard."

"Your one critical Trigger will not stop me."

"Turn end." I said, while **Gallatin **and **Constance** gets unflipped.

"You think you have a chance now that I can't Lock anything? **Chaos Breaker Dragon**, your hope given is but a mere play. Delta, watch this as **Chaos Breaker Dragon **shall destroy you. LIMIT BREAK! I send 2 cards from my Soul into the drop zone. **Constance **and **Gallatin**, RETIRE!" Tohka shouted.

"WHAT?!" I said as they flew to the drop zone.

"When hope goes into despair, I love that feel. Doesn't it make you feel as though you rather just die immediately? The Limit Break skill is not over. I draw 1 card for each unit reitred." Tohka said.

So that's why **Chaos Breaker Dragon **was so strong,

"Stand and Draw. the fight is over. FINAL TURN!"

"Grrr." I growled.

"I call **Neon**. The match shall be settled now. Boosted by **Binary Star**, **Colony Maker **attacks!" (17000 Power)

"I guard with **Rachelle**!"

"Boosted by **Neon**, **Radon **attacks! (19000 Power)

"I guard with **Marron **and **Tabitha**!"

"Boosted by **Chaos Beat**, **Chaos Breaker **attacks!"

"I guard with **Marron'**_ '_and **Margal**!" I slammed the cards into the guardian circle.

"One trigger to pass? Your game is already over." Tohka said.

"Twin drive. First check. '_Chaos Breaker Dragon__**, Second Check,**____Meteor '_**Liger**. All effects to **Chaos Breaker Dragon**. What are your last words, Delta?" Tohka said as she edged over.

"It is not over yet. Damage trigger checks. **Yggdrasil Maiden, Elaine**. Power to Vanguard and I heal a damage, **Margal**, Power to Vanguard and I draw." I said in an affirmitive tone.

"How's that even possible!" Tohka shouted.

"Fate does not change. The **Pendragon** shall take a hard blow, but another dragon shall join the forces."

"I don't believe you. My hand is able to guard this well. Turn end."

"I am not going to let you have the chance. Stand and Draw." I drew the top card.

The fate I saw wasn't wrong after all.

"The light from the brightest dragon shall descend from the heavens and bring forth salvation! I ride the Vanguard! **Soul Saver Dragon**!"

"That dragon..." Tohka said in awe.

"Skill activates! Both **Richards **and **Marron**, gain the blessings of the Holy Dragon! Power +5000! Next I call two **Sanctuary Guard Dragons**!"

"All that power..." Tohka said.

"Now wake up from your dreams! Boosted by **Richard**, **Sanctuary Guard Dragon **attacks!" I shouted (21000 Power)

"No guard. **Colony Maker**."

"Boosted by **Richard**, **Soul Saver Dragon**attacks!"

"I intercept with **Colony Maker **and **Radon**, in addition I guard with **Meteor Liger**!"

"Twin Drive. First Check. **Iseult**."

"Good..." Tohka said.

"Second Check. **Flogal**. All effects to my Resting **Sanctuary Guard Dragon**." I said.

"Wait, you have stand triggers?!" Tohka shouted. "I cannot believe it!"

"Void also goes for the norm. I am Delta, the Neverending Change. Nobody can stop me with simple tactics like that. **Sanctuary Guard Dragon**, break the evils out of Tohka!" I literally yelled at the top of my lungs (16000 Power)

"No guard..." Tohka said.

**Chaos Breaker Dragon** flew to the damage zone as she fainted.

"TOHKA!" I shouted as I rushed towards her. The black aura did fade after all.

I held her by my side as I brought her to a shady tree. Soon she woke up.

"Delta?" Tohka said.

"Welcome back, Tohka." I said as I pressed my lips onto Tohka's forehead.

"I saw the match just now...it was like another me..." Tohka said.

She suddenly remembered what happened during the battle.

"I am sorry for even thinking of taking your powers away! I am an idiot." Tohka said.

"Not only my powers, I would give the entire world for you, for I love you." I said.

"Even after what I did?" Tohka said with her eyes widened.

I didn't say anything.

"You hate me now... right?" Tohka said, her eyes facing away from my eyes.

"Look at me." I said.

She turned. I sent my lips straight at hers. Even as my eyes were closed, I could feel her emotions going straight into me.

I sent my thought into hers.

"I love you forever, and I always will."

I could feel tears on my face, she was tearing. I stopped the kiss and handed her a napkin.

"You ok?" I asked.

"I...just... feel too happy!" she said between tears and lunged directly to me.

"Hey! You two lovebirds!" Turtlesaurus shouted at us.

"You had to interrupt us at the best time of the story." I said.

"You should host a meeting for the Resistance club, right?"

"Yeah! Papa, Mama, don't just sit there and cuddle each other!" Shiori said.

"Oh good, Kuro and Shio you are safe..." I heaved a sigh of relief.

"Well I am only scared of your girlfriend..." Kuro said.

"I was that scary?" Tohka asked.

"You were talking about destroying people's souls, thats more scary than the earth being destroyed." Kuro said.

"Sorry if I sound offensive when I was hit by that curse..." Tohka said.

"It isn't your fault. You get hit whenever you lose to a Reversed fighter." R.C said.

"Reversed?" Tohka said.

"Time to host a meeting! Come everyone!" I called everyone.

We went to the Nubatama gym. Hunter isn't there, apparently.

"Let's talk here." I said.

"Why here?" Kat asked.

"Because this is safe..." I said.

"Are... you... strong?" A strange voice came from the back of the hall.

Oh great, Reverse fighters are here too.

"I will go fend off the fighter. Delta, just continue with the meeting."

"Be careful.,.." I said.

"I will, this is to thank you for saving me from that curse." Koutei said.

Will Koutei beat that unknown fighter? Find out in the next episode where he will be the guest narrator for the day.

NEXT: The Unstoppable Force


	17. Chapter 16

Delta shall hand the narrating job over to Koutei for this chapter! Hope you enjoy it!

Hmm, Delta's making me write the header this time so I guess I'll give a shoutout to the cat ninja RWBY-loving girl who plays Pale Moon and OTT. You're totally awesome and super cool and I hope you have an amazing birthday next week, Kat! X3

My mind is full of anger. To be honest, when my soul was taken over by Reverse, I could not remember what happened, but from what I heard from Delta and the fights I faced, I must have turned into a monster. I must have made Kat one too. Why did I end up like this? I owe Delta a favour, but I am also fighting this for myself. The easiest way to say this... Revenge.

"So, one brave fighter comes to challenge me." The boy hidden behind said.

"Show yourself." I said.

The boy came walking towards me. His steps were abysmally light, and he is holding a wooden scythe. The school has this in the training grounds?!

"The name is Xaiver." He said as he pointed the scythe at me.

"My name is Koutei, and your time of darkness shall end here!" I said.

"Well we will see about that."

An electric-like field appeared in front of me. I had seen that in all of my fights against the Reversed people.

"Prepared to be eradicated, Emperor!" Xaiver said.

Man that guy is cocky for a fighter.

"We will see about that!" I said as I readied the field for the battle.

To be honest, I was thinking if I sounded like that when I was Reversed. That was totally not cool.

"Stand up!"

"The..."

"Vanguard!"

"**Eradicator, Blade Hang Dracokid**!" Xaiver yelled as he flipped his starter.

"**Beast Deity, Riot Horn**!" I flipped mine.

Narukami. I thought, **Descendent**, **Gauntlet Blaster Dragon **or **Sweep Command Dragon**. Wait it is a Reverse unit...

"Stand and Draw. I ride **Shuki**. **Blade Hang **moves back. Turn End."

"Draw. I ride **Hilarity Destroyer**, **Riot Horn **moves back. I call **Desert Gator**. Now boosted by **Riot Horn**, **Desert Gator **attacks!" (15000 Power)

"No guard. **Ronchishin.**"

"**Hilarity Destroyer **attacks!" I rested the unit before me. (7000 Power)

"No guard."

"Drive check. **Damned Leo**."

"Damage check. **Eradicator, Blue Gem Carbuncle**, Power to Vanguard and I draw."

"Turn End."

"Stand and Draw. The Great Xaiver rides! **Eradicator, Thunder Boom Dragon**!"

"That's my line!" I shouted in defence.

"No it is mine! I call **Spark Rain Dragon**. Boosted by **Blade Hand Dracokid**, my Vanguard attacks!" (15000 Power)

"No guard." I said.

"Drive check. **Vowing Sword Dragon**."

"Damage trigger check. **Battleraizer**! Power to Vanguard and I stand **Desert Gator**. **Riot Horn **stands as well."

"**Spark Rain **attacks **Desert Gator**!" (12000 Power)

I can't guard that. I made a big mistake by not sending it to the Vanguard.

"No guard." I retired **Desert Gator**.

"Turn End."

Time for avengence to my name.

"This line belongs to me and me alone! Stand and Draw! The Great Koutei Rides! **Beast Deity, Damned Leo**!" I shouted as I slammed the card to the Vanguard Circle.

"Why did you take my line away?!" Xaiver said.

"Cause it is my show this chapter! I am gonna bring you down to shape!"

Erhm, please get into role, please

Sorry Delta!

"Cause this is my fight, and the Koutei will seek avengence to the Reversed fighters! I will take you all down, one fight at a time!" I shouted.

"And today will be the day you will be taken down instead. The Eradicators will be here to bring terror to the great Emperor!" Xaiver shouted.

"I am just getting started! I call **Hatred Chaos**, **Brainy Papio **and **Hilarity Destroyer.**The brawl shall now begin! Boosted by **Riot Horn**, **Hatred Chaos **attacks your **Spark Rain Dragon**!" (17000 Power)

"I guard with **Yellow Gem Carbuncle**!" Xaiver said.

"Boosted by **Hilarity Detroyer** **Brainie Papio** attacks!" (16000 Power)

"No guard. **Seiobo **is revealed! Power to Vanguard and I heal a damage."

"Sadly Skill still activates Since **Brainie Papio** hit a Vanguard. I pay the cost. **Hatred Chaos**, Stand once more!"

"What the..." Xaiver said.

"That's not all. **Riot Horn **stands with its own skill!"

"A full boosted attack..."

"Now **Damned Leo**, attack that **Spark Rain Dragon**!" (10000 Power)

"No guard."

"Drive Trigger Check. **Bright Eye Cobra**! Power to rearguard **Hatred Chaos!**"

**Spark Rain Dragon** is retired.

"Boosted by **Riot Horn**, **Hatred Chaos **attacks again!" (22000 Power)

"No guard. **Blue Gem Curubucle **again. Power to Vanguard and I draw."

"Turn end."

"You don't know what you are saying, old man." Xaiver said.

"What? You just called me an old man?!" I shouted.

"I didn't say anything." Xaiver said.

THEN WHO IN THE WORLD OF AHKBARA SAID THAT?!

"Stand and Draw. Silence of the Night, be taken over by the thundering roars of the Dragons! The Great Xaiver rides! **Eradicator, Vowing Sword Dragon**!"

"I call another 2 **Vowing Sword Dragons **and a **Demolition Dragon**!"

Great now his field is full of the same unit.

"Boosted by **Demolition Dragon**, my first **Vowing Sword Dragon** attacks **Brainie Papio**!" (18000 Power)

"I will guard with **Bright Eye Cobra**!"

"Boosted by **Blade Hang Dracokid**, My Vanguard attacks!" (18000 Power)

"No guard."

"Twin Drive. First check. **Rochisishin**. Second check **Yellow Gem Carbuncle**! Power to rearguard **Vowing Sword Dragon** which is still standing and the Critical..." Xaiver said.

"Damage trigger checks. **Ethics Buster, Blank Marsh**."

Wow, 4 damage.

"My last **Vowing Sword Dragon **shall strike **Brainie Papio **again!"

I am already at 4 damage, I can't guard my rearguards that recklessly anymore.

"No guard." I said as I retired **Brainie Papio**.

"Turn End."

"Stand and Draw. Beasts of the day, punch your way to true equilbilum! The Great Koutei Rides! **Beast Deity, Ethics Buster**!" I shouted.

"The strongest calls! **Ethics Buster** and **Desert Gator**."

"Boosted by **Riot Horn**, **Hatred Chaos **attacks your Rearguard **Vowing Sword Dragon**!" (17000 Power)

"No guard." the **Vowing Sword Dragon **got sent to the Drop Zone.

"Boosted by **Hilarity Destroyer, **my rearguard Ethics attacks your Vanguard!" (18000 Power)

"I won't fall for that again. I guard with **Yellow Gem Carbuncle**!"

"Boosted by **Desert Gator**, my Vanguard attacks your Vanguard!" (20000 Power)

"No guard."

"Twin drive. First check. **Solar Falcon**. Second check **Red Card Dealer**! All effects to **Hatred Chaos**! "

"Damage trigger check. **Guld**."

"Boosted by **Riot Horn**, **Hatred Chaos **attacks the Vanguard again!" (22000 Power)

"No guard. Damage check. **Pollux**, Power to Vanguard.

"Turn end."

"Stand and Draw." He said. The aura that surrounds him has gotten alot stronger and visible.

"The hour is here. It is time to slay the fallen king! Darkness, send anguish to the fallen warrior and turn the world into ash! I CROSSBREAKRIDE the Vanguard! **Eradicator, Vowing Sabre Dragon "Reverse"**" Xaiver shouted.

So that is his Reverse Unit... Interesting. It looks like even Narukami has been hit by the curse.

"Break ride's skill activates. My Vanguard gains Power +10000. I retire **Hatred Chaos**.

First retire.

"**Blade Hang'**s skill activates. My **Vowing Sabre Dragon **get**s **Power+3000 and a Critical."

"Now it gets a Critical... I have to Perfect guard that." I said.

"I call **Rochisishin**, **Seiobo **and **Blue Gem Carbuncle**. Time to set fire to your place. LIMIT BREAK. I lock **Seiobo **and **Blue Gem** and pay the Counterblast cost You choose 2 units to retire, and this unit gets Power +10000."

While I was deciding. Xaiver stopped me.

"Don't even bother to think anyone will get back alive. I shall use it's Limit Break skill again! **Vowing Sword Dragon **and **Demolition Dragon**, lend me your Power! LOCK!" Xaiver shouted.

You can use its skill again?!

"Power +10000 and all of your units get reitred anyway. How's that."

"Why... you..." I flared up.

"Relax, you shall turn back to the dark side again!" Xaiver said with an evil laugh.

"I will live through this." I said as I placed the 4 cards into the drop zone.

"What make's you so sure? **Rochisishin'**s skill activates! Since 4 units have been retired since it was called, it gets Power+20000."

"I will still live through this!"

"Still denying your death?! **Vowing Saber Dragon "Reverse"**, attack **Ethics Buster**!" Xaiver shouted (46000 Power)

"**Solar Falcon **will nullify that." I shouted.

"Twin Drive. First check, **Vowing Sword Dragon**, Second check. **Yellow Gem Carbuncle**! All effects to **Rochisishin**!

"Now you have nowhere to run. Now die to me! **Rochisishin**, attack the Vanguard!" Xaiver shouted. (33000 Power)

"I shall live! **Solar Falcon**, ONCE AGAIN!" I shouted.

"What the?!" Xaiver said in disbelief.

"Declaring an attack on the Emperor is by far a death sentence!" I said.

"Turn... End..." Xaiver said.

"Stand and Draw."

Thank you, deck.

"Press on to the final gear, as plain awesomeness shall bring you through. The fighters will never stop fighting and the spirit shall never waver for the times to come! The One and Only Koutei CROSSBREAKRIDES THE VANGUARD! **Strongest Beast Deity, Ethics Buster EXTREME**!" I yelled as I slammed the card onto the Vanguard Circle.

BGM: Vanguard

"Break Ride's skill activates. Extreme's skill, Power +10000." I said.

"I call! **Brainie Papio, Max Beat, Battleraizer, Hatred Chaos and Red Card Dealer**. It is time to break this up!"

"Boosted by **Max Beat, Brainie Papio** attacks!" (16000 Power)

"You have no rearguards to stand with... I shall no guard that! **Rochisishin**." Xaiver said,

"You made the worst mistake of your life. **Papio'**s skill activates**. Max Beat **stands! His skill acitvates as well! **Papio**, stand up once more!"

"WHAT THE?!" Xaiver said in surprise.

"Boosted by **Battleraizer**, **Hatred Chaos** attacks!" (18000 Power)

"I shall guard with **Seiobo**!"

"Boosted by **Max Beat**, **Papio **attacks again!" (16000 Power)

"Intercept with **Rochisishin**!"

"Boosted by **Red Card Dealer**, My Vanguard attacks! Breakride's skill activates as well! **Papio **and **Hatred Chaos**, Stand Up!"

"All those Stands..."

"Now **Extreme**! DO THAT PUNCH!" I shouted. (28000 Power)

"I guard with '_Yellow Gem Carbuncle,'_** Pollux **and **Thunderboom Dragon**!"

"Twin Drive. First check **Ethics Buster Extreme**."

"You can't get past me now..." Xaiver said.

"The highest gears requires itself to stop, it shall run forever and forever more! LIMIT BREAK! Since I drive checked a great 1 or higher Beast Deity, I can stand one of my Rearguards. **Max Beat**, Stand Up!"

"What the..."

"Skill of **Max Beat** activates! I stand **Battleraizer**!"

"No way."

"Second check. **Stand Trigger**, I give the power to **Hatred Chaos**, and I stand the **Red Card Dealer**behind the Vanguard!" I said.

"Now, prepare to be eliminated! Boosted by **Max Beat**, **Papio **attacks one last time!" (16000 Power)

"No guard."

**Vowing Sabre Dragon **was the last damage as Xaiver fell. After a bit, he woke up.

"Where am I?" Xaiver said.

"You will be punished for attempting to assassinate the Emperor." I said.

Xaiver looked at me and saw my face.

"I... attempted to kill the Emperor?!" Xaiver said in disbelief.

"Time for me to execute you." I said in a dark tone.

"Have mercy!" Xaiver said.

"I was kidding, welcome back." I said.

"Eh? What happened? What is with this weirdness." Xaiver said.

"Oh well, I will explain it to you now..." I said as I was interrupted by screaming.

"AMBUSH!" Delta yelled as everyone prepared their decks.

"Ninjas are attacking this place?! Oh no!" Xaiver said.

"Does that happen all the time?" I asked.

"No... I got hit by a ninja, then I dunno what happened, my head hurts from thinking about that."

"Never mind I will fill you in, but first, care to help us fight of the ninjas?"

"Ok... I will trade my effort for information" Xaiver said.

We rushed over to help Delta and the rest.

Delta is back here to continue the story, how did you like Koutei's action?

"Hunter?" I said as I saw the leader.

"Are you strong?" Hunter said.

Uhoh, he must have been hit by Reverse too.

"Everyone! Fend off the other ninjas! I will go straight for the leader!"

"Delta, you have known too much. It is time for you to join the crew." Hunter said with an evil smirk.

"No I will not! Your pure self told me to stop this curse. Now I shall stop you too!" I shouted as I prepared my deck.

NEXT: The Hunter's Prey.


	18. Chapter 17

The time is six in the evening. I haven't eaten lunch yet, and fatigue does set it. But a fighter can't stop fighting if the opposing force doesn't stop coming.

I am fighting Hunter of E.T. an undoubtedly strong person in the Nubatama clan. Yet he is not wearing his ninjutsu uniform today. I wonder what the evil curse has done to him. And I have to be very careful. Reverse has so many strong units, if I lose at this stage, what would everyone become?

My deck box started glowing again. Nobody took notice to it but I just took it out to take a look. I swore I didn't bring that deck out today. What does this mean?

The voice that always came into my ear said. "Fight the hunter with the hunter."

"Fight the hunter with the hunter?!" I said.

"You must be dreaming." Hunter said.

I looked at his eyes. They were glowing red.

"You are going to be hunted down by the Hunter right here and now." Hunter said.

"No you don't. I shall take down the hunter with my own strength!" I shouted.

"I drew my opening hand, I saw Hunter drawing his too. His hand has that dark aura I saw when I was fighting Tohka, and even his was stronger. What happened to him?"

"Stand up!"

"My..."

"Vanguard!"

Yeah he didn't say 'degozaru' anymore. Something is wrong with him.

"**Acorn Master**." Hunter said as he flipped his starter.

So he is going to use **Leo-pald**, as said from the voice.

"**Blackboard Ohm**." I said, revealing my starter.

Great Nature against Great Nature. I didn't expect it to come down to this, not to mention that he is using a clan that isn't close to his actual class.

"Draw." Hunter said. "I ride **Silver Wolf**, **Acorn Master **moves. Turn end."

"Draw " I said. "I ride **Tic-toc Flamingo**. **Ohm **mvoes. Boosted by **Ohm**, **Flamingo **attacks!" (12000 Power)

"No guard."

"Drive check. **Eraser Alpaca**. I forgot this deck runs more Stands."

"Damage check. **School Hunter Leo-pald**."

Turn End.

As the game goes by, since both sides didn't really make any interesting lines (yes we are boring cardfighters, and only wait for excitement to counter with more excitement) I shall skip, but before that. I have to say that I had seen this deck somewhere before. Someone used that card... I wonder where...

The story shall continue. The damage is somewhat even at 3 damages to 4, Both sides have a decent field with me having **Chatnoir **as my Vanguard now and **School Hunter, Leopald **as his. Hunter starts his turn.

"Stand and Draw. The school's strength is nothing but mere dust. I shall take this to my stride and invoke punishment to everyone! I crossride! **School Punisher, Leopald** **"Reverse"**."

So far, all Reverse units are either from the invaders themselves or brainwashed leaders of the units on Cray. This was no exception.

"Skill activates. Whenever **Leopald **is in Soul, Power +2000. **Acorn Master'**s skill activates. Looking at the top five cards, I get **Chatnoir**. I call that **Chatnoir**, **Silver Wolf**and **Duckbill**. **Duckbill**, give your strength to **Chatnoir**! Time to start the punishment! Limit Break! **Duckbill**, off to detention! Lock! **Silver Wolf**and **Chatnoir **gets Power+4000 each!" Hunter shouted.

Ok that was honestly one of the most random things I had heard from a Reversed fighter.

"Now, boosted by a **Duckbill**, **Compass Lion **attacks your Vanguard!" (16000 Power)

"I guard with **Eraser Alpaca**!"

"**Leopald "Reverse',** attack the Vanguard!" (13000 Power)

"No guard."

"Twin Drive. First check, **School Hunter, Leopald**..Second check, **Ruler Chameleon**. Power to rearguard **Chatnoir **and Power to Vanguard!" Hunter shouted.

"Damage trigger checks **Compass Lion**, **Tic-toc Flamingo**."

"Boosted by **Silver Wolf**, **Chatnoir **strikes **Chatnoir**! Try guarding that!" (31000 Power)

"I guard with **Dictionary Goat, Ruler Charmeleon **and **Fortune-Bringing Cat**."

"Start of the End phase. I unlock **Duckbill** **Chatnoir **and **Silver Wolf **retires. With effect of **Chatnoir**, I draw a card. **Leopald "Reverse**"'s Limit break sends them back onto the field. Turn End."

"Stand and Draw. Ruler of the fists, Show the Headmaster that he will not get his way! Break Ride the Vanguard! **Battler of the Twin Brush, Polaris**!" I shouted as I slammed the card on the Vanguard Circle.

Now that I saw this, I found myself a very very lame person. Oh well, so much for dramatic effect.

"Break Ride's skill activates! My Vanguard gets Power +10000! And on top of that, My rearguards can give power to each other!"

"You forgot the draw." Hunter corrected.

"That doesn't matter! Because I am taking you down this turn!" I shouted.

"I call **Binoculus Tiger **and **Coiling Duckbill**. I give the skill to **Pencil Knight, Hammsuke**!Time to start attacking! Boosted by **Duckbill, Binoculus Tiger **attacks! **Binoculus Tiger **gives Power to **Hammsuke**. Break ride's skill gives **Hammsuke **another 4000 Power!" (16000 Power)

"No guard. **Cable Sheep**."

"Boosted by **Pencil Squire, Hammsuke**, my Vanguard attacks! Skill of **Polaris**, I stand **Binoculus Tiger** and give him 4000 Power!" (29000 Power)

"**Cable Sheep **will nullify that!"

"Twin drive, First check. **Geograph Giant**, Second check, **Eraser Alpaca**!"

"A stand trigger..." Hunter said.

"I give the power to **Binoculus Tiger** and stand **Duckbill**.

"Now boosted by **Duckbill**, **Binoculus Tiger**attacks the Vanguard! Skill of **Binoculus Tiger**, I give the Power to **Pencil Knight, Hammsuke**! **Break Ride's**skill, I give the Power to itself!" (29000 Power)

"I guard with **Ruler Chameleon, Compass Lion** and the **Compass Lion **on the field intercepts!"

"Everyone just forgets those pencils... Headmaster, time to die! Boosted bymy other **Duckbill**, My fully powered **Pencil Knight, Hammsuke **attacks! Breakride's skill, I give another 4000 Power to itself!" I shouted.

"Thats..." Hunter gasped.

"Power addition time. Simple Math. 8000+7000+4000+4000+4000+4000, That is a total of 31000 Power! Now try guarding that!" I shouted.

"No... guard. Damage check, **Leopald "Reverse"**." Hunter said his last words as he fell to his knees.

I dashed towards him. "You ok?" I asked.

"I knew I could count on you -degozaru!" Hunter said as he came back.

"I just did what I could." I said.

"So, Reverse did manage to hit me, huh." Hunter said.

"Even the strongest of fighters can fall, you know." I said.

"We have to stay vigilant." Hunter said.

"Hey Delta! All should be done by now, all cleared." Kat said.

"Ok now, who's hungry?" I asked everyone.

The shouts of me were overwhelming.

"Cuz I am gonna cook, looks like we gotta get some more food." I said.

An hour later, the entire group (that's about 10 of us came to my dorm room."

"Wow, your dorm room is much better than ours!"

"Well, I did furnish this room last year..." I said.

"Where did you get the budget from?" Turtlesaurus asked.

"I do reports to SIT and basically some lecture notes."

"If you are that good, then why on earth are you still here?!" Koutei asked.

"That's because... I fallen for Tohka last year."

Tohka blushed.

"Aww...Papa" Shio said.

"Anyways, we shall cook and start training after this!"

"Can I help?" R.C asked.

"Sure, more people can help if you want..."

"Well... I can't cook, but I will eat at much as I can!" Tohka said.

Everyone laughed.

"Ok." I responded with a smile.

Thus, R.C and I went into the kitchen while the rest chats and watched TV.

After about another hour, R.C and I managed to do up 5 dishes for a buffet style dinner.

"How do you guys cook so fast?"

"Well, R.C is actually surprisingly efficient in cooking stuff. I gotta admit, she is alot better than I am." I shrugged.

"Well Delta you did the hardest dish to cook, chicken wings. I did simple dishes and a salad, which doesn't really take much of a time." R.C said.

"That's true... anyways, I guess you are hungry, and you are too. So get your paper plates everyone and tuck in!" I shouted.

"Yeah!" we shouted.

Suddenly the front door slammed open. It was Mr Sol Kage.

"Hello. Sol." I said.

"Why are there so many people here?" Sol asked.

"It is not against the rule to have females at my dorm if we are having dinner right?" I answered with another question, knowing everything about the rules of this Academy.

"The thing is, why didn't you invite me?!" Sol asked.

Everyone laughed.

"Hey don't look at me like that? Who doesn't like free food?" Sol Kage said.

"Well, join us! We can't finish all of them." I said.

Everyone was having fun and enjoying their dinner. Tohka ate the most as she promised.

"Don't you get full, Tohka?" Kat asked.

"Well I always eat alot when I go out for dinner." Tohka said.

"Anyways, Delta, how did you make these chicken wings? They are delicious!" Turtlesaurus said.

"They were made with my family's secret ingredient, mashed turtles."

"Ok... wait WHAT?!" Turtle said as he almost vomited it.

"Just kidding! It is just the right amount of seasoning that did the job." I said, trying hard not to burst into laughter.

Soon, all the food is complete, Shio, Tohka and Kat helped with the dishes while the rest continued to chat. Sol Kage learns about the Reverse curse and has noted to check the teachers if they got hit by the curse.

"Well, this room is so big, no one lives with you?" Hunter asked.

"To be honest, this room was a combination of 2 dorm rooms. I paid a large percentage of the cost for it, and the school decided that if I come back as a teacher here, this would be my permanent room."

"That must be alot of money." Kuro said.

"That is besides the point. Since I came here, I should keep it as comfortable as possible. Anyways, it is time for training battles! I have done a listing of a few sets of cards that were reversed and the effects." I took out my notebook and recited the effects.

"We shall split into 2 teams, the reversed will take my set of proxy cards which I had made for this training session. Is that ok everyone?" I said.

?

Training as started, apparently, those fools, they can't beat the power of Void!

NEXT: Epic Training!


	19. Chapter 18

Kat shall do the header for this chapter.

Hello Guys! Thank you Delta for letting me make this Header! =w= Shoutout to MrCFVanguard also known as Koutei,the guy who likez to lucksack me .You baka! /

Wow that was...a little too strong for a reply. Anyways time to continue the story. (It is a short, and shows slightly more character development, so if you are looking for fights, you will be disappointed)

Everyone is paired up and fighting each other. Turtle used the **Amon "Reverse" **deck he used when he was Reversed.

"Boosted by '_Ionera, '_**Luquier**! Bring out that mighty whip and whack the tree into bits. GO!" (21000 Power)

"No guard, **Psychic Waitress**, I lose..." Turtlesaurus said.

"Try not to soulcharge too much, Turtlesaurus." I said. "You are getting too many triggers into your soul, and you only need the power for one or two turns."

"I will try, but please, there is never enough soulcharging!" Turtlesaurus said.

"I shall fight you in a bit, at the meantime, I shall check the others." I said as I went to the other corner.

I walked to the table where Koutei and Hunter are fighting.

"Boosted by '_Kuroko, Kabukicongou __**attacks**____Daiyusha "Reverse'_**"**, Limit Break activates! I send all of your units into the bind zone. Now you have nothing to intercept!" (38000 Power)

"I just hope for you to not drive check a critical trigger, go ahead." Koutei said.

"Twin Drive. First check **Sakura Fubuki**, Second check, **Kurogane**! Critical to Vanguard and Power to rearguard **Chigasumi**!"

"Oh well, damgage trigger checks, **Dailander, Daikaiser**. Good game." Koutei said.

"Thanks for training with me." Hunter said.

"Want to fight again? We can swap decks." Koutei said.

"Sure."

And thus they went for another game.

Beside them there was another game happening.

"Boosted by **Lanthanum**, **Nebula Lord Dragon **attacks **Julia**!" (28000 Power)

"No guard. Damage check. **Tabitha**. I lost to Mama..."

"Relax Shio, there are alot more chances to beat Tohka again." I said as I went over.

"Yeah, Shiori... your surprise attack with Julia was unexpected. That draw trigger saved my life."

Note the scene was made such that children can read this. The actual scene wasn't that nice :P

A loud thud happened as Shiori hit her head on the table.

"Ow! Don't do that!" I said, rubbing my head.

"Wait, you got hurt when she bangs the head on the table?" Tohka said.

"At least now I know it..." I said, continuing to rub my head.

"So, if I bang my head on the table, will it be the same effect?" I said as I hit my head on the wall."

"OW!" Shiori yelped in her soprano tone.

"My bad! Sorry for banging my head on the table." I said.

Shio looked as though she was about to kill me with a chainsaw.

Before I say anything she banged her head on the table again.

"I am sorry! Ow!" I shouted.

Everyone looked at me as though I did something stupid.

"Sorry for the inconvenience! Continue your match." I told them.

I decided to head over to somewhere else before Shio decides to give my head another spin. I headed over to Sol's table, where he was fighting Xaiver.

"Boosted by **Photon Bomber Wyvern, Dragonic Kaiser Vermillion **attacks **Neon, Chaos Breaker Dragon **and **Niobium **at the same time!" (23000 Power)

"I will guard for 1 trigger to pass!" Xaiver shouted.

"First check **Dragonic Kaiser Vermillion "THE BLOOD"**, Second check**, Malevolent Djinn**! All effects to the Vanguard!" Sol shouted.

"Damage trigger checks. **Chaos Breaker Dragon**, **Nebula Captor**. Good game Sol." Xaiver said.

"You are not bad for a kid you know, just pay attention more in class and stop pissing off your teachers." Sol Kage said.

Wow he actually used that term. I am actually surprised.

"You knew about me?" Xaiver asked in amazement.

"Come on, who doesn't know about the trouble maker that scares people around with wooden poles?!" Sol said.

"You are going to punish me, don't you."

"I don't know if the detention class is safe from Reverse, I will let you off, just don't point those poles around there like that anymore." Sol Kage said.

"Yes sir." Xaiver said.

I decided to turn back when suddenly the door opened.

"What on earth? I am trying to sleep!" A guy in pyjamas said.

"Welcome to Delta's dorms." I said.

"Who's Delta?" that person asked.

"You are speaking to him." I said.

"Right, I forgot you are Delta." he said.

My hand instinctively got placed in front of my face.

"Anyways, do you want a cardfight?"

"No! I am trying to sleep you know!" He said.

"Ok you will fight Koutei. If you win, we will keep quiet. If you lose, join us in training.

"Fine, a deal is a deal". That guy said in a puff as he went to the tables.

"You are Koutei right?"

"Yeah." Koutei said.

"I want to fight you for a bit, is it ok?"

"Sure." he said as he took out another deck case.

A few minutes later.

"Boosted by **Max Beat, Ethics Buster Extreme** strikes at full force to your **Dragonic Overlord The End**!" (18000 Power) Koutei shouted.

"No guard."

"Twin drive. First check. **Battleraizer**! All effects to **Hatred Chaos**. Second check **Blank Marsh**! Since it is a grade 1 or higher Beast Deity, **Extreme's Limit Break **activates! I stand **Max Beat**. His skill stands **Brainie Papio**!"

"That's just cheating..." he said.

"Now boosted by **Max Beat, Brainie Papio** attacks!" (18000 Power)

"No guard. **Gatling Claw Dragon**. I lose." that guy said.

"Welcome aboard to the training." Koutei said. "By the way, What could we address you as?" I asked

"I am Judge, Judge of the Apocalypse." he said.

"That is a cool name," Koutei said.

"Well it is derived from the initials of my name..." He shrugged.

"Anyways..." I explained the situation.

"Why the heck does it sound so twisted?" Judge asked.

"Because it is twisted!" Kuro interrupted.

"Uh... yeah." I said. "All of us had seen it in action so we can't just leave everyone in the lurch of being Reversed."

At the same time, another three people came in. I sort of remembered those three as I saw them when I went to the Zoo block. One of them even said his name, I can't seem to remember his name though...

"The great Valodor is here!" one of the guys shouted.

"Ah..." another guy said.

"Welcome, well make yourself at home, although this place isn't the biggest of places to gather at." I said.

"Man, your room is large. I wish I have this dorm..." Valodor said.

"Well, buy the land and build one." his friend said.

"What? That's alot of money!" Valodor said.

"That's it! You do know that Delta spent the money to build this executive room, don't ya?" that person said again.

"That is intresting for you to know the history of this dorm room. May I know your name?"

"The name's Shiro." he said, holding his hand out.

"That's a cool name." I said as I shook his hand.

"Anyways did you see my **Polaris **deck? It seemed to disappear somewhere." he said.

I took out the deck I saw previously.

"Is it this one?" I passed the deck to him.

"Cool it is here after all! Where did you find it?" Shiro asked.

"I don't know, but somehow I found it in my bag when I was in school. I didn't even bring a Great Nature deck..." I lamented.

"Well you got trolled right?" Valodor said.

"What the... you put my deck into his bag?!" Shiro said.

"Yeap!" he said.

"Well, I got to thank you, this deck saved a life." I told Shiro.

"How?" Shiro was curious.

I explained the situation again.

"I see, so what do you want me to do?" Shiro asked.

"Well you may stay here for practice. I believe Sol Kage will be willing to fight anyone here if you request."

"The Vice-Principal's here?!" Valodor shouted.

"Hey, no shouting at night!" Sol Kage said.

"Sorry!" Valodor said.

"One more time and I send you out." Sol Kage warned.

Valodor kept his mouth shut.

"Ok he is a little harsh, but yeah don't shout around here. I don't want anyone to lose their sleep because of this chaos."

The night continued with insane matches. Turtle managed to control his desire to overcharge is soul, Kat and Shio were getting along fine, Tohka is just wrecking havoc around because I taught her how to set up columns, and everyone is basically having fun. There will me more cardfight action to come. But not this chapter, because I shall take a short nap while they are playing. Snorez...

?

Delta, come to me now, your soul shall be well treated. MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

NEXT: Destiny Draw!


	20. Chapter 19

Man today was a tiring day. I laid on the floor (The bed was taken for the fight of Valodor against Hunter), thinking of what to do as I rested. Reverse, while I can try and fend them off by teaching all the people I could ways to stop each known Reverse unit, the evil units will just continue to increase in numbers and we may not be able to continue fighting them off...

"I have the strength of a unit from Cray, but one unit is not enough to fight against an everlasting force. I really really need help and support. Otherwise I am but a small soldier commiting suicide by being berserk in front of the Reverse units." I said to myself.

I took a quite 10 minute respite after the chaotic matches. Fighting Reversed fighters are extremely difficult. Thankfully we managed to cut them down to size. A break does feel extremely good.

My beautiful sleep was interrupted by a sudden dazzle of the head.

"Ow! Who hit me!" I shouted as I stood up.

Wait, if my head hurts, no one hit me. Shio must have had hit herself in the head again...

"You idiot! Stop letting me win! It is practice you know..." Shio said as she continued to bang her head on the table. I had to hold onto all the pain she indirectly dealt to my head.

"But you will lose..." Kuro said.

"I DON'T CARE IF I LOSE!" Shio screamed in her soprano voice as she sent her head to the table again. Everyone just looked at her from that commotion.

"I just want to be able to protect you... that's all..." Shio quietened down.

"Shio-chan..." Kuro said. "I shall fight seriously now."

"Let's do this, and sorry Papa for interrupting your nap." Shio said while looking at me.

"It's ok, just don't bring too much impact to your head." I said as I pinched my own face.

"Don't do that again or I will send my head to the wall." Shio said.

Ok, that was a death threat to me.

"Ok ok..." I tried to calm her down. Shio seriously is a weapon of my destruction, I wondered when on earth did I swap nerves with her.

At the meantime, I looked at the rest of the people at my dorm room. They were all pretty energetic even though it is already 11 at night. Even Judge who previously wanted to sleep is fighting people one after another without stopping for a water break. I decided to be a nice host and went to the kitchen.

"Hey everyone! Grab some soda! It can keep you awake while you continue fighting!"

"Man, I prefer coffee..." Kuro said.

"I will take it!" Kat shouted as she rushed over to get the first cup.

Tohka kissed me on the cheek as she took the second one.

Soon one by one, people got their soft drink.

"This... does not come from turtles... right?" Turtlesaurus asked.

"You can make soda from turtles?" I asked back.

"I will just take it."

"Papa, can you get me a glass of water? I don't like soda..." Shio said as she tugged me on my sleeve.

"Ok... sure." I said as I went back into the kitchen to get plain H2O.

After everyone got their drink. Sol Kage got up and went to the front where everyone can see him.

"Um, there are still classes tomorrow you know, so don't stay up too late! I will be heading back to my dorms for bed. See you all tomorrow!" Sol Kage told everyone.

"Good night Sol Kage!" everyone said.

"And don't make too much noise!" Sol Kage said as he closed the front door.

With one person down, I decided to continue watching matches.

"Delta! Aren't you fighting?" Valodor asked me.

"Well...Let's just say I had a little too many battles in the afternoon. Saving the school can be difficult you know." I replied.

"Fret no more, because the Awesome Valodor is here to save the school! Delta you can take a vacation now since the true hero is here!" Valodor said.

"Well, fight me then, the Awesome Valodor." Koutei said.

"Why not?" Valodor said as he readied his starter.

They started the match and I could tell it was going to be extremely hilarious.

Trying hard not to do a Hayate style laugh, I decided to see the fight between Shiro and Hunter, who both happened to be using Great Nature decks.

"**Leopald "Reverse"**strikes **Polaris**! You are going down now!" Hunter said as he attacked.

"No guard... **Duckbill.**Thanks for the game." Shiro said.

"Well I should be thanking you. Great Nature is a good clan-degozaru." Hunter said.

"Yeah it is." Shiro said.

"I should join the class someday. Maybe I should try entering with a new identity..." Hunter said.

"To be honest, don't join the class for the clan. Just learn the style in your class. The classes all have good lessons you know..." Shiro replied.

"That's true... anyways, mind if you come to the gym next time? We can have fights." Hunter said.

"Well, at least if I bring my friends over." Shiro said.

"Sure, bring them along, I will bring my friends along as well." Hunter said.

At the meantime, Turtlesaurus just continues to lose all of his matches.

"I don't like this..." Turtlesaurus said as he lost yet another game with his **Demon World Marquis, Amon**.

"Try this deck." I said as I passed a deck to him.

"A **No Life King, Death Anchor **set? You got that deck?"

"Since I got too many cards, I build decks out of each of them." I told him. "You can try it out."

"Sure thing! Delta, can I fight Tohka?" Turtle asked me.

"Why are you asking me?" I asked, getting oblivious to things.

"Um... well she's your girlfriend after all, what if she loses?" Turtlesaurus said.

That almost struck my weak spot.

"Well, it is practice... right?" Delta said.

"Delta-chan..." Tohka said as she came over.

"Well, Turtlesaurus wants you to fight him, you ok with it?" I asked.

"Why not? It will be fun. Turtle, let's fight!"

"Sure..." Turtle said as both of them readied their starters.

The game continued as I watched.

"Boosted by **Devil Child, No Life King, Death Anchor **attacks! **No Life King's **skill activates! I send all of my damage into soul. My vanguard, regain new fury! Power+10000 and Critical+1! **Devil Child'**s skill activates as well. Since I have 6 or more units in soul, Power+4000!" (33000 Power) Turtlesaurus said.

"I guard with **Elly**!" Tohka shouted.

"Oh COME ON!" Turtlesaurus shouted.

"I can't just sit there, and die, right?" Tohka winked.

Turtlesaurus felt like he was about to blow up.

The very next turn, **Labarador **sent Turtlesaurus to his sixth damage.

"Good game." Tohka pulled her hand out.

"But you just destroyed me. I feel useless." Turtlesaurus said.

"While you are useless, you still manage to defeat people you know?" I said.

"Man up a little, you can do this. I will loan this deck to you so that you can continue playing with it."

"I don't know what to say... but thank you so much." Turtlesaurus said to me.

"You've got potential. Just bring that potential out." I said.

A voice talked to me again.

"You have got much more potential too... Your power, is endless..."

There are more strength in my own hidden power?

"Your innate skills have managed to connect your soul to one person, did you try doing that to more than one? There is another person you may wanna connect to, you know..." The voice continued.

What the...wait what is this?!

The voice did not reply. I am getting played on right here.

"Hey Delta!" a voice came from behind. I turned around. It was R.C.

"Yes R.C?" I asked.

"Well the Aqua Force versus Granblue event will be coming in a few days, can I join you?" R.C asked.

"Well it is fine, I suppose." I said. "Tohka, do you want to join me?"

"Well I will hide as usual..." Tohka said.

"Wait, why?" I asked.

"Well, the Bermuda Triangle class will be staging a song performance after the event. I need to be there..." Tohka said.

"Oh... I shall find you after the event." I said.

"Good luck! Not that you needed it since you went undefeated last year." Tohka said.

"WOW, you went undefeated?!" R.C said.

"Uh yeah. Granblue won last year's match with 5 ships still remaining. 10 ships fell to mine, and I failed to hit the previous record of 11 done by Mr Xeamnz." I said.

"That's cool." R.C. said.

"Which reminds me, I don't have my suit anymore..." I said.

"I will make you one." Tohka said resolute as she held my hand.

"Really?" I said.

"Well... I rather have a handsome-looking pirate taking a pure an innocent mermaid away rather than some random person or worse, a braggart Juchen." Tohka shrugged.

Ok... so Juchen is known throughout the school. I wonder how in the world of Palemedes I didn't know him that well.

"Anyways, a **Captain Nightmist **costume, not that hard to make, and it suits your style." Tohka said, letting in a faint blush."

"I got a **Captain Nightkid **one... it should be alright." R.C said.

"Oh and Tohka, let me just say something." R.C continued as she whispered into her ear.

Tohka's face suddenly turned deep red.

"It is not like that!" Tohka shouted.

"I don't know what you had told her just now, but what I know is that it is something I don't want to know." I said.

R.C giggled.

"You will understand."

The clock hit 12 midnight.

"Well, time to pack up everyone!" I told everyone as they made their way.

"Thanks for the drink and dinner!" everyone said.

"It's alright, you guys paid for the food, so you all get what you deserved." I said.

Tohka held my hand.

"Uh... can I stay over... for tonight?" Tohka said, looking into my eyes and giving a shy blush.

"EHHHH?!" I almost shouted. Thankfully I kept myself from screaming.

All stuff here have been ommited to keep this fanfic safe for kids, have fun thinking of what actually happened here

"I can't let you sleep here, unfortunately..." I said.

"Oh well." Tohka said as she left for the door.

I pulled her back and gave her a hug.

"One day... just one day I will bring you back.." I said as I saw Tohka out.

"Good night, Delta-chan." Tohka said as she kissed my cheek again.

After packing up the mess, which take a surprising 10 minutes. I threw myself onto the bed and turned off the lights

The pirate vs navy event should start soon. Somehow I believe that Reverse will attack us then when we are the most vulnerable having fun in the event.

Soon a few days passed. Not much chaos happened...

After getting the **Nightmist **costume from Tohka, I headed off for the Granblue faction meeting.

"You are almost late! Delta! What on earth happened?" R.C shouted

"My bad, my suit's waiting for me." I said.

"Man, that suit, every guy shall be jealous of you." R.C said in awe.

"I guess so..." I said as we entered the room for the briefing.

?

So, it is the day of the meeting... I shall disrupt your plans again, Delta!

NEXT: Pirates Action!


	21. Chapter 20

Well, after so many chapters, we finally get a joint chapter. This is somewhat canon to Chapter 9 and 10 of Cura's fanfic.

Cura, thanks for making this fanfic possible. The ideas kept flowing in after the initial chapters and it will continue for the days to come.

The Granblue class is slightly more "furnished" than the rest. Instead of just a boring concrete classroom, it is carpeted with planks and has that pirate feel. I wonder if the Aqua Force class has a similar room. I took a seat while R.C sat beside me. Soon, a guy in a pirate hat and a suit somewhat like **Lord of the Seven Seas, Nightmist** came into the class. What was his name again?

"Hello, everyone. My name is Xeamnz..." he started,

Oh, that guy who won through staying neutral. Xeamnz's ship fought only 5 battles in the entire event, the least for a survivng member. That guy is just all talk after all. I shall take a nap instead of listening to those boring rules.

"You not gonna listen to it?" R.C asked as she looked at me stretching my arms.

"It is the usual. I can handle this." I said.

At the meantime, I fell headfirst to the table and almost entered dreamland.

Suddenly I see myself underwater with no way up to the surface and so far down to the seabed. .

"What on earth?" I said.

At the meantime I saw a bright light and some screaming in front of me. I swam forward. Apparently I can breathe underwater.

Soon, the voice became distinct.

"TOHKA?!" I shouted. Apparently I can talk underwater as well.

I swam at full speed towards the light, Soon I saw what was emitting the light. I saw a unit that looks somewhat like **Ice Prison Necromancer, Cocytus**, just with a with a black ring behind its back, and **Diva of Clear Waters, Izumi **trapped within a Bubble Prison.

"**Nightmist**, or should I say Delta, welcome to the eternal hell. Try beating me, and your beloved girlfriend will be free, if you lose... you know what happens to you." the **Cocytus **said.

"Why you..." I said as I took out my blade.

"Good luck. I shall fight you soon. See you in 24 hours. MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" the **Cocytus**laughed as he disappeared."

"Tohka..." I said as **Izumi **was taken away. I tried to catch up but they were moving too quickly.

"Delta! Delta!" a voice came from the other side.

Now what?

"Delta! Wake up!" the voice shouted. It was R.C

My eyes slowly opened. I was back at the Granblue classroom. Well I must be dreaming.

"We have a third member! Look that she is!" R.C repeated as she tugged me out of my dreams.

I saw an insanely hideous looking **Ruin Shade**. Is she even a she?

"Erm. Hi. My name is Obscuration, Cura for short." the person in the **Ruin Shade** costume said.

I almost facepalmed. Which genius decides to crossdress as a **Ruin Shade**. and at the very least, do it properly. But since he is at it, and I am too lazy to really bother.

"Oh hi Obzzz... Welcome... " I said as I decided to doze off.

Before I could actually wake up again, because he is actually Cura and I have been trying to get to him for so long since he is that guy who failed everything. I got myself into another dream.

I looked at the surroundings. Now I am somewhat at the seabed. Where is this place?

Suddenly a **Deadly Swordsmaster**rode his horse in front of me. Suddenly it cloned itself into two and the **Deadly Spirit **got off his **Nightmare**. What does that mean?

Out of the blue, **Deadly Swordsmaster** looked towards me.

"The spirits will never die! Let's work together to bring that wizard down! I will clone myself and suffer twice the pain for you, **Nightmist**." **Deadly Swordsmaster **said.

Suddenly I lost control of my body and I suddenly spoke to the **Swordsmaster**.

"Didn't you want to rule the seas?" I asked. "Why did you decide to join me?"

"You are the **Lord of the Seven Seas**. You are capable of more things than what my immortal soul can do. So I shall join your forces and fight this evil necromancer together."

I patted **Deadly Nightmare**. He neighed and was somewhat happy.

"Well then... welcome to the team." I said.

Wait what did I just say?! Man I am saying stuff that I would never say to a unit.

Suddenly I woke up. I only saw R.C beside me.

"Geez, you do sleep like a log."

"How long had I been sleeping?" I asked.

"5 minutes."

"AND I SLEPT LONG?!" I shouted. Thankfully no one else was in the classroom.

"Which reminds me, where did Cura go?" I asked R.C.

"He ran off with tears in his eyes after I showed him the **Ruin Shade**card." R.C. said.

Wait, he didn't know it was **Ruin Shade**? I was wrong about him all this while, I thought he was just a pathetic crossdresser that fails in everything but Kagero.

"Papa, crossdress..." someone said in my head.

NO WAY IN THE WORLD OF DOREEN THE THRUSTER I AM GONNA CROSSDRESS!

Suddenly I held a large impact on my head.

"What's wrong?" R.C asked as I grabbed my head in pain.

"Nothing... don't worry..." I said as I jumped out of my seat from another hit on the head.

Shio... no one can make me crossdress... not even your almighty head.

"Wait you are gonna crossdress?" R.C asked. I guess I spoke my thoughts out.

"NO!" I shouted.

"Ok ok... don't be too serious already." R.C. said.

I decided to calm down, since nothing much can happen from me raging like a **Raging Form Dragon **anyway.

"I am gonna find Tohka..." I said.

"Aw... missing your girlfriend already? It is only like 30 minutes." R.C. said, poking once again at my weak spots.

"Don't say it!" I almost flared up. Man what's with me these days.

"Torturing this guy is so easy." R.C said with a laugh.

"Now you know..." I said, giving an audible sigh.

"Anyways, I shall leave you to be alone, see ya!" R.C. said as she left.

"See you tomorrow at 5.30am." I said as I left for the dorms first before heading over to the Academy entrance where Tohka always is..

Today's date was kinda awesome. I took Tohka out of school and just hanged out together at the park nearby the Amaterasu shrine. Too much details will spoil this fanfic, so I shall stop it as it is.

After dinner, I brought Tohka back to the dorms like a gentleman.

"I can't pass this line, right?" I said. "Those girls will kill me if I entered the female dorm room."

"To be honest, I would want to stay at your dorm." Tohka said, with her eyes facing down.

"Why?" I asked. "My dorm isn't really one capable of having more than one person, despite it being much bigger." I said.

"I don't really care about your room..." Tohka said.

Her face flushed slightly.

"Hm...?" I tried to sound nice, but I guess I ended asking a rude question

"It's just...I wanna stay near you...My dorms are ok... but everyday, when you leave... I don't know what to do anymore." She said as tears welled up in her eyes.

"Don't cry..." I said as I embraced her.

"My room is just an empty shell. It doesn't really matter if I stay there or not. But when I stay by your side, somehow... just somehow I feel strength." Tohka said.

I am stuck with two decisions. If I take Tohka in and Sol Kage finds out, I will most likely be expelled from the Academy again, but if I don't... I find it hard to absorb that Tohka is suffering every night because she missed me. Decisions Decisions...

...

...

...

SCREW YOU ACADEMY RULES! I WILL FIGHT MY OWN WAY!

"I can't let you suffer, you may stay at my place... if you want." I said.

"Really?" Tohka's eyes welled up again.

"Silly girl... I love you too much, I just can't bear to see you suffer." I said, patting her head.

Tohka dashed into the dorm building. It is kinda surprising how no one noticed her sprint. Soon, she took out a luggage bag.

"Wow... you are fast..." I said.

"I had been preparing for this day... since the day you said you liked me." Tohka smiled.

I was a little confused about that. I didn't really expect someone to just move to that guy's dorm room just because she likes him.

"I wonder how to explain this to Sol Kage..." I sighed.

"Leave it to me!" Tohka said.

"You can do this?" I asked.

"Yeah, because I already asked Mr. Kage about it."

"Wait, he approves of this?" my jaw literally dropped.

"Don't look so shocked, I did persuade him much. At the very least, he wished me good luck." Tohka said.

WHAT DOES THAT GOT TO MEAN? WE ARE TOO YOUNG FOR THIS YOU KNOW?!

"You must have been a good negotiater... Mr. Invincible does not even share rooms with Ms Spendor." I said.

"Hehehe..." Tohka said.

I brought the luggage to the fifth floor where my dorm room is. My room is closest to the staircase to the roof where I always go. Why doesn't the dorms have a lift... this set of luggage is so heavy.

"Here we are. My dorm room." I said.

I placed the luggage onto the floor and threw myself to the bed. At the meantime, Tohka took a towel from her bag, started unbuttoning her shirt and... WAIT WHAT?!

"Tohka! Put your shirt back on!" I shouted.

"Why? I always do this in my room." Tohka asked.

"Number 1, this is a guy's dorm room. Number 2, this fanfic is meant to be safe for kids to read... so please..." I said.

"Sorry!" Tohka said as she buttoned up her shirt.

I heaved a sigh of relief. This story is safe for kids to read again.

While Tohka was taking a shower, I looked to the sky. Tomorrow is going to be a very long day.

Just then I heard the voice again.

"That boy, Obscuration, he is interesting right?"

"Uh yeah... why?" I asked.

"Well tomorrow you have to abandon him somewhere."

"Why?"

"He needs to see the curse for himself."

"Reverse..." I muttered to myself.

"I can't just let Cura die under Reverse." I said to the voice.

"He will live. Someone will take the rap for him, at least for tomorrow. You have more things to worry about."

"What worries?" I asked.

The voice never replied. What on earth... you had to cut me off at the most important part.

"Delta~! Can you get me a shirt and pants from my luggage?" Tohka shouted.

"Ok..." I said as I grabbed the required items and walked to the bathroom. I opened a silt and put my hand with the clothes inside.

"Thank you..." Tohka said.

"You don't usually have people at your place?" I asked. "It is kinda like you aren't used to being with someone else in the same room."

"I just walk without my clothes on in my room. The shower's always near me so I don't really bother about people seeing me in the nude..." Tohka said.

I did a facepalm.

"Ok... um should I wash the clothes?" I asked.

"It's ok. Just leave it, I can wash yours for you if you want." Tohka said.

"Right, if you want..." I said.

Ok this chat is getting seriously awkward. Before something breaks out. I shall go to sleep. Besides I need to wake up at 5am and I am known for not waking up that early.

"You can take the bed if you want! I will sleep on the floor." I said as I took a sleeping bag from the cupboard.

"I will just sleep on the floor with you..." Tohka said.

"Is it ok with you?" I asked.

"Well..." Tohka said as she took her sleeping bag out. "I just can't bear to see you sleeping like that."

"If you insist." I smiled as I entered my bag.

"Hold my hand." Tohka said as she positioned herself into her sleeping bag beside me.

I held her hand. The warm tingling sensation just from holding Tohka's hand calms me down as I entered dreamland.

?

How touching... yet you can't get the hint already placed so close to you. Hmph. I shall do it right now. Delta, I shall show you the first power that I have.

The very next day. I woke up at 4.45am, 15 minutes before intended. My hand was still attached to Tohka's With a small wriggle... I manage to get my hand out to prepare for the event.

As I was changing, Tohka came into the bathroom.

"Morning..." I said.

"I gotta change too, but I shall help my boyfriend ready up, right?" Tohka said as she fixed my suit.

After she changed into her Bermuda Triangle uniform we walked down to the entrance of the dorm. With the exception of R. her **Captain Nightkid **suit, no one is there.

"That's a surprise, Tohka has moved over already?" R.C. said.

"Uh..." I tried to say something.

"I am his already." Tohka said.

Please... your choice of words...

"Delta, you one bad boy." R.C. said, doing a soft giggle.

"Nothing happened..." I said, trying to explain things. (Because this is a child-safe fanfic)

"That's what they always say." R.C whistles.

I decide to keep quiet.

"I shall head over to the Bermuda Triangles stand. See ya, Delta!" Tohka said.

"Be safe!" I gave a hug and saw her walk off.

"So how was last night?" R.C nudged me.

"WHAT?!" I shout.

"This is not meant to be rated more than 13+, so please! I don't do anything you are thinking!"

"Ok, sorry about it." R.C. said.

"Come to think of it, where's Cura?" I said.

"He is so slow..." R.C. said.

After a whole 30 minutes of waiting. Cura finally came. We waved to signal him.

So after an insane wait, we finally boarded the boat.

"SET SAIL!" the announcement came.

"Alright, R.C.! Attach the flag of Granblue!"

"On it!"

"Let's go!"

And thus we set sail. What shall face us?

?

My second wave shall come, Delta. Just you wait!

NEXT: The Necromancer's Awakening.


	22. Chapter 21

The life of Delta and more insanity shall continue on this chapter. This is canon to Chapter 10 and 11 of Cura's fanfic.

The boat sailed off as we searched for Aqua Force ships to sink. Most of my friends had joined me in the Granblue faction since Granblue won the event last year, with some joining the Aqua Force just to pose as a challenge. Cura is looking out for enemies and R.C is driving the boat, so the leader of it all shall be the fighter for this year's event again.

"Delta! What is your secret to winning so many matches with Granblue in this event?" R.C asked.

"Field setup is extremely important. The hand, field and damage is kept, but the deck and dropzone will be recycled everytime the deck runs out. This may seem terrible for Granblue players since we focus alot on the drop zone, but the deck supplied to us gives us tons of sustainability. So only careful use of your Counterblasts are needed, which isn't really needed in the deck I requested Xeamnz to install in."

"You rigged your deck?!" R.C. asked.

"Everything follows the rules, It is not technically rigged, it is just what I wanted the deck to be." I replied.

"So what is it based on?"

"**Deadly Swordmaster**." I said.

Just then, I suddenly remembered yesterday's dream. I took out the Granblue deck in my bag. If my dream was true, I will be fighting a **Cocytus **deck in a few hours. But why would I fight anyone from my own team? I kept the case into my bag as we continued.

Man, it is boring fighting nothing but air... we haven't seen a single Aqua Force ship in a full 30 minutes...

"Oi! Delta! Is it normal for Granblue faction to have guys wearing Sea Strolling Banshee costume?!" Cura asked.

What on earth is Cura talking about?! Am I dreaming or something?! I rubbed my eyes and realise I wasn't dreaming. Cura must be seasick I guess.

"Huh? What are you talking about? You're probably seeing things." I said.

An Aqua Force ship came by.

"Hey you! I am gonna challenge you to a fight!" the guy from the other ship said.

I looked at his field, apparently he hasn't fought anyone yet.

"I apologise, but I shall use you to complete my field." I said. "Prepare to sink before you even know it!"

"Not if I beat you! Pirate!"

"Stand up!"

"My..."

"Vanguard!"

"**Officer Cadet, Errik**."

"**Captain Nightkid**."

We started fighting and all irrevelant details shall be removed because this isn't an important match.

"Boosted by **Dorothea, Navalgazer Dragon **attacks!" (26000 Power)

"Perfect Guard with **Gust Jinn**." I dropped a **Deadly Nightmare**.

"Turn End."

"You made a smart choice to go straight for the strongest opponent when you can, however. This shall be the only match you will fight!"

"Stand and Draw. Souls of the Pirates around the world shall follow my almighty flag! I ride the Vanguard! **Lord of Seven Seas, Nightmist**! Now it is the time to meet your end. I call **Ruin Shade **and **Evil Shade**."

Just then, I got interrupted by Cura again.

"Hey Delta! Is it normal that someone like Zoroark make beginners' misplays?!"

Man that was a dumb question.

"You're probably seeing things." I said.

"Your teammate sounds like a complete idiot." my opponent said.

"Right... he must be hungry I believe." I said.

"However, I shall not send him back to the docks so early. I shall send you back first! Boosted by **Evil Shade, Nightmist **attacks!" I drop the top 2 cards of my deck. Power +4000." (23000 Power)

"I just hope that you will not get a critical." That guy said.

"Twin drive. First check. **Nightflare.** Power to rearguard **Ruin Shade **and I draw. Second Check. **Rough Seas Banshee**. Power to rearguard **Deadly Spirit**, Critical to Vanguard!" I shouted.

"You one lucky guy... damage checks **Navalgazer Dragon**, **Ice Flow Angel**! Power to Vanguard and I heal.

"Just take the last damage already, you have nothing else to guard with. Boosted by **Sumarai Spirit**, **Ruin Shade **attacks the Vanguard. I put the top 2 cards of the deck into the drop zone. Power+2000." (18000Power)

"Damage check. **Theo**."

"Have fun swimming back!" I said as the opponent ship starts to sink.

"Nicely done!" R.C. said.

"It was nothing."

"Anyways, how did the school get so much money to build these boats and ship every year?" R.C asked.

"You are kidding right? The boats and ship only get partially submerged through remote control, then it will return back to the underwater chambers where the ships were kept and stored for next year's event. Well, if anyone vandalises the ship, you know where they will be sent to."

"Wait, then how about the cards?" R.C. asked.

"I was tempted to say this is a fanfic, anything can happen." I said, breaking the fourth wall AGAIN. "But look at the cards, they are all sealed and waterproofed so they can survive the rain if it comes." I showed one of the cards to R.C.

"That's a surprise..."

I continued with the next opponent which was beside it. I destroyed him with ease since he was at 5 damage with no hand, and I breakridden **Deadly Swordmaster **over **Nightmist**, to ensure no Heal triggers will save him.

"I attack with **Deadly Swordsmaster**! First check. Second check. No trigger." (31000 Power)

"Damage check, **Coral Assault**."

"Have fun swimming!" I said.

"Delta, you meanie!" That guy said as he and his teammates jumped off their sinking ship.

"You chose to fight me at the worst possible time, so that's the price to pay." I said.

Once again, Cura is shouting nonsense.

"GAH! Delta! I saw so many of my friends on the opposing side!"

I did a facepalm. Allies are more important now, not idiots.

"Meh. Cura, you're probably seeing things. Trust your friends and they will respond to it." I said.

Suddenly a voice spoke to me.

"Didn't you want to test this boy?"

"You always came at the worst possible time, but yes."

"Let him take over and fight."

"But he is a weakling! He got 0 for Granblue!"

"Relax, worst comes to worst you will have to swim."

"What if R.C can't swim? What if Cura can't swim?"

"Precisely that's why I said everyone will be fine. I am no troll... so just find a way to get Cura to fight this one..." The voice said in a fainter tone.

"Anyways, who are you?"

The voice never replied. Great that voice is really irritating at times.

Hm... I should let Cura take over right now... but how will I make him do it...

"Hey R.C. I need to tell you something." I said to R.C as I whispered my plan into her ear.

"You sure?" R.C said.

"Shh... worst comes to worst I will regain control of the system if it is needed." I assured.

"Ok, I shall start this... in three, two, one..."

"DELTA! WHAT HAPPENED TO OUR DAMAGE ZONE!?" R.C shouted.

Cura came over. He fell right into the trap as expected,

"HEY, HOW DID WE HIT 5 DAMAGE SO FAST!" Cura shouted.

"Look... You know what? You're seeing things." I said in a very very cool tone.

"NONSENSE! I'M SEEING 5 HERE!" Cura shouted.

"THEN YOU DON'T KNOW HOW TO COUNT PROPERLY!" I yelled.

Ok that was a stupid argument. I should just continue.

"OK, FINE! IF YOU THINK YOU CAN DO A BETTER JOB, THEN TRY!" I shouted.

Thus I managed to get him to the Vanguard station.

A ship came over.

"Hey you! Time for you to die!" An Aqua Force person came.

"Good luck." I said.

"What?!" Cura said as I went back to spectate the match.

5 minutes later he sank the opposing ship. While it is impressive, seeing how he actually beat the opponent, I decided to troll around.

"10 CARDS LEFT IN THE DECK, WAY TO GO CURA! NOW WE'RE REALLY GONNA SINK!" I said, knowing full well that it does not affect the game.

Somehow I felt bad for saying that because now he really felt like a complete idiot. However, I can't take my words back.

"Wait." R.C said.

"YUKI, THE EMPRESS OF AQUA FORCE IS COMING IN OUR DIRECTION!"

Now I think we are really gonna lose. Even if I take over, the hand may not necessarily be able to counter Yuki's field. Time to run.

"Cura! Here's a paddle! Start paddling to make this blasted ship go faster!" I shouted to Cura.

"WHAT GOOD WILL THAT DO!?" Cura said.

"SHUT UP AND START PADDLING ALREADY!" R.C shouted.

"PLEASE TELL ME THAT YOU'RE KIDDING! THEIR PROPELLER IS TWICE, NO, THRICE AS STRONG AS OURS!" Cura said.

"Caught you guys, finally!" A voice came from the ship.

Too late.

"Told you, Delta. She'd catch us either ways." Cura said.

Fine I was an idiot, stop making fun of me already.

"All we need is that pitiful boy there. If you do what we tell you, this ship will be spared." Yuki said as she pointed to Cura.

What on earth does Yuki need Cura for?!

"No! We do not sacrifice our comrades!" I shouted.

"Suddenly I heard a voice coming back to my head again."

"Let that interesting boy go over."

"Wait what?"

"If you don't believe me, try reading the Empress' mind right now."

"I can?!"

I focus in line of thought.

"Come on, just bring that guy already. His sister is in such deep trouble."

"See?!" the voice said.

"Ok fine... you win. I will bring Cura over." I said to my mind.

And thus, I brought Cura to Yuki's ship.

"HEY! HEY! WHAT'RE YOU GUYS DOING! I THOUGHT YOU SAID THAT YOU DIDN'T SACRIFICE YOUR COMRADES!" Cura shouted.

"Sorry. This time, it's an exception. We won't forget your sacrifice. Good luck, my friend." I said.

What did I just say? Cura is supposed to go over! But wait, why Cura? I pondered over it and I couldn't find any apparent reason.

"Why did you just give Cura to Yuki?" R.C said.

"Because nothing good will come out of it if we waste up fighting an emergency boat instead of an actual one." I said.

"It was?!" R.C shouted. "It looked like any normal one."

"Well, wondered why Yuki called for Cura instead of me?" I asked.

"No... you know?" R.C asked.

"Actually, I have no idea too, but whatever it is, I have a very good feeling that there is a very strong reason why Yuki said that instead of just asking." I replied.

We maneuvered the boat towards the southern part of the area when suddenly I heard a large ringing.

"What sound is that?!" I asked.

"There isn't any sound..." R.C. said. "Are you hearing things?"

"I highly doubt it, I am gonna check it out and suddenly, a very large boat came our way.

"What the..."

"Delta... it's time we meet again." That guy said. "Welcome to my world! And hail me as the emperor of the seas!"

I gritted my teeth.

"Xeamnz... wait that's not Xeamnz..."

"You mean, he is..." R.C said.

"I sense an extremely strong dark aura coming from him."

"You are right. I am not this pathetic Xeamnz... My name is Link Joker Specimen #7. And yes that's the number of seas I am going to overtake!"

"Why you..." I shouted.

"Hey, should I just start with something interesting..." Xeamnz gave of a maniac laugh and showed the Link Joker aura.

His assistants took off the cloth surrounding a large rectangular object.

My eyes widened and entered into rage.

"TOHKAAAAAAAAA!" I shouted.

"You are just mean!" R.C said.

"Me being mean?" Xeamnz said before giving that laugh again. "It is just step 2 of our invasion to Earth! The universe shall be plagued and destroyed by the Void! MUAHAHAHAHA!"

"I shall foil your plan right now." I said.

"Right, 1 puny fighter. You are nothing to me. Guards! Get them!" Xeamnz said as he flicked his fingers.

Two strong men jumped onto my boat and sent both of us onto his. It is thankful I always had my bag with me.

"Stop being too rough!" R.C. said.

"You two are already going to be sublimated by me, yet you are saying such bold words! How pathetic can you get!" Xeamnz said.

Tohka woke up from her unconsciousness.

"Where...am...I..." Tohka said as she looked around. She saw me.

"Delta!" Tohka shouted.

"Tohka!" I shouted back.

"My my, two passionate lovers. I shall start torturing," Xeamnz said as his hands started glowing.

What the, magic exists?!

"AHHHHHH!" Tohka screamed in pain. She collapsed immediately after that.

"Tohka!" I shouted.

I turned to the possessed Xeamnz.

"Do not hurt the innocent. I am your target, just take

"The innocent? You all are weak." Xeamnz said

He walked to the cage.

"What are you going to do?!" I shouted and dashed forward. The 2 guards held our bodies back and I can't move an inch closer.

Xeamnz bent down towards Tohka's frail body. My body still cannot move.

"Tohka, a shy girl but with the ever desire to continue moving on in life despite being made fun of by her friends. What if I do something nasty to her?" Xeamnz said as he stroked Tohka's face.

I felt my level of anger rise.

"Don't!" I shouted.

Xeamnz took Tohka's hand and gave a kiss. Then he went over to touch Tohka's body where her pride shows.

"OK THAT'S IT!" I shouted.

I released a large pulse of energy, knocking the guard that was holding me into the ocean,

"Looks like your unit have started taking form. This is going to be interesting." Xeamnz said.

The electric field which I had seen from other matches appeared.

"I am going to fight you this time. The captain shall command this one!" I shouted.

"Delta, you are fighting against a Necromancer. What makes you so sure you can win?" Xeamnz said giving a laugh.

"Nothing is going to stop me! I am going to command you and you shall submit to me!" I shouted.

"Oh? We shall see about that." Xeamnz said.

I took my opening hand.

"This is the fight for the seas! I will win this one for sure!" Xeamnz laughed hysterially.

"Don't laugh too soon Number 7, for you are going down like the rest I have slain!"

"Stand up!"

"My..."

"Vanguard!"

"**Skeleton Assault Troops Captain**!" Xeamnz declared.

"**Captain Nightkid**!" I said,

"The Mage goes first." Xeamnz said. "Draw. I ride **Dandy Guy, Romario**. **Troops** **Captain **moves. Turn End."

"Draw. I ride **Samurai Spirit**. **Nightkid **moves. Boosted by **Nightkid, **my Vanguard attacks!" (12000 Power)

"No guard."

"Drive Check: **Nightflare**! Power to Vanguard and I draw."

"Damage check. **Ruin Shade**."

"Turn End."

"Draw. I ride **Commandore Blueblood**. I call **Corrupt Dragon**. **Troops Captain**'s skill activates. I check the top five cards." Xeamnz said and his evil aura grew stronger.

"The Necromancer has been found! **Ice Prison Hades Emperor, Cocytus "Reverse"**!" Xeamnz shouted.

The mage has been reversed as well. This explained the dream I had previously...

"Time to attack! **Commandore Blueblood **attacks first!" (10000 Power)

"No guard." I said.

"Drive check! **Rough Seas Banshee**! Power to **Corrupt Dragon **and the Critical to my Vanguard!"

"Damage trigger checks... **Spirit Exceed, Deadly Nightmare**."

"**Corrupt Dragon **strikes in!" (14000 Power)

"No guard, **Doctor Rogue**. Power to Vanguard and I heal."

"Turn end."

"Stand and Draw. I ride the Vanguard! **Ruin Shade**! I move back **Deadly Nightmare **and call **Deadly Spirit**. Also, I call **Commandore Blueblood**. Now **Blueblood **attacks **Corrupt Dragon**!" (10000 Power)

"I guard with **Dancing Cutlass**!"

"Boosted by **Nightkid, Ruin Shade **attacks! I drop the top two cards of my deck."

"No guard."

"Drive trigger check. **Lord of Seven Seas, Nightmist**."

"Damage trigger check. **Ice Prison Necromancer, Cocytus**."

"Boosted by **Deadly Nightmare, Deadly Spirit **attacks the Vanguard!" (16000 Power)

"No guard. **Ghoul Cannonball**. Power to Vanguard."

"Turn end."

"Stand and Draw. Delta, let me show my power first hand on your persona. The Best Pirate of all, bring forth your strength to me! I ride the Vanguard! **Lord of Seven Seas, Nightmist**!" Xeamnz shouted as he slammed the card onto the Vanguard Circle.

He continued. "Imagine my power crushing this fool as I consume its power with the almighty **Cocytus "Reverse"** the very next turn."

"I call **Ruin Shade **and **Evil Shade**. It is time to start the fun. **Ruin Shade **shall first attack the rearguard **Commandore Blueblood**. Skill activates, I put the top 2 cards of the deck into the drop zone. Power +2000." (11000 Power)

"I guard with **Nightflare**."

"Next, Boosted by **Evil Shade, Nightmist **attacks! **Evil Shade**'s skill activates. I put the top 2 cards of the deck into the drop zone again. Power+4000. Also since I have 4 or more rearguards, Power +2000" (23000 Power)

"Twin Drive. First Check. **Sea Strolling Banshee. **Second Check. **Hook-wielding Zombie**. Power to **Corrupt Dragon **and I draw."

"Damage check. **Hook-wielding Zombie**! Power to Vanguard and I draw."

"**Corrupt Dragon **shall now destroy your **Deadly Spirit**." (14000 Power)

"I guard with **Rough Seas Banshee**!"

"Turn End."

"Stand and Draw. You are the Master of the Pirates, bring forth your true judgement! I ride my Vanguard! **Lord of Seven Seas, Nightmist**!" I yelled as I slammed the card into the Vanguard Circle.

"Your futile attempt has started. I shall see how hard you can hit."

"I call **Samurai Spirit **and **Dandy Guy Romario**. Firstly from a boost of **Samurai Spirit**, **Ruin Shade **attacks your Rearguard **Ruin Shade**. Skill activates. I put the top 2 cards of my deck to the Drop Zone. Power +2000. (18000 Power)

"No guard."

"Boosted by **Romario**, **Nightmist **attacks!" (21000 Power)

"No guard."

"Twin Drive. First Check. **Deadly Swordsmaster**, Second check **Ghoul Cannonball**! Critical to Vanguard, Power to **Deadly Spirit**."

"Damage Trigger checks. **Corrupt Dragon**, **Hook-wielding Zombie**. Power to Vanguard and I draw.

"Boosted by **Deadly Nightmare**, **Deadly Spirit **attacks the Vanguard!" (21000 Power)

"I intercept with **Corrupt Dragon**, and I guard with **Sea Strolling Banshee**."

"Turn End."

"Stand and Draw. You futile attempt surprises me, but I shall beat you down right now! Darkness Necromancer of the ocean depths. Unleash your true power and submit everyone to your extreme empire! I break ride the Vanguard! **Ice Prison Hades Emperor, Cocytus "Reverse"**!" Xeamnz shouted.

His Reverse unit is out. I need to be careful.

"Break Ride's skill activates. Vanguard gets Power+10000. Also, souls of the pirates and fallen spirits will never give up! Respawn from the Drop Zone! **Corrupt Dragon**! **Sea Strolling Banshee**! Superior Ride! Both units get Power +5000, also... **Corrupt Dragon **gets Power+3000. **Seas Strolling Banshee **shall end the final skill with a draw."

He just set a very strong combo. This is kinda expected from a person possessed by Reverse, even though his strength isn't fully seen.

"I call **Hook-wielding Zombie**. Curses of the Emporer, Release the power of the fallen! Skill activates. I lock **Hook-weiding Zombie**, and put the top 3 cards of my deck into the drop zone. I superior call **Commandore Blueblood.** He gets Power+3000."

That skill just filled up the empty attacking column.

"**Blueblood**, attack the Vanguard!" (13000 Power)

"My own **Blueblood**will intercept!"

"Boosted by **Evil Shade, Cocytus "Reverse" **shall attack! Skill of **Evil Shade**, I drop the top 2 cards of the deck."

"No guard."

"Twin Drive. First check. **Rough Seas Banshee**! Critical to Vanguard and the power to my rearguard **Corrupt Dragon**. Second check. **Lord of Seven Seas, Nightmist**.

"Damage Trigger checks. **Gust Jinn, Dandy Guy Romario**."

"Boosted by **Sea Strolling Banshee**, **Corrupt Dragon**shall finish you off!" Xeamnz shouted. (32000 Power)

"**Gust Jinn**, Blow this attack away!" I shouted. I dropped **Deadly Swordsmaster**.

"Turn end. **Hook-weiding Zombie **shall unlock and I send **Corrupt Dragon **and **Sea Strolling Banshee** to the Drop Zone again."

"Stand and Draw." I looked at my hand and I remembered of that dream. **Swordsmaster **is now going to release its strength.

"The pirate leaders look at this immortal pirate. This shall be the signal of infinite strength. I Break Ride the Vanguard! **Lord of Seven Seas, Nightmist**!"

"Break Ride's skill, I superior call **Deadly Swordsmaster **and **Samurai Spirit**, replacing that **Samurai Spirit **on the field. Both of them gets Power+5000."

"With my hand I can easily guard that..." Xeamnz said.

"You forgot something." I said.

"What?"

"The neverending revival shall begin right now."

"I don't see it."

"**Deadly Spirit **and **Deadly Nightmare**, your souls are fused into one! Blade and Steed, bring off the infinite strength!" I sent **Deadly Spirit **and **Deadly Nightmare **to the drop zone.

"It cannot be."

"The strongest of knights have come to aid the Pirate King! Swing your blade as your soul emits the true strength. I SUPERIOR BREAKRIDE THE VANGUARD! **Deadly Swordsmaster**!" I shouted as I slammed that card back into the Vanguard Circle."

"Break Ride after Break Ride..." Xeamnz said.

"Break Ride's skill, my Vanguard gets Power +10000, and... Fellow clones! **Deadly Nightmare **and **Deadly Spirit**! Come on out! Each of them gets Power +5000."

"Now, Boosted by **Dandy Guy Romario**, **Deadly Swordsmaster**, Swing your first strike!" (28000 Power)

"Perfect Guard with **Gust Jinn**!" Xeamnz shouted.

"Twin Drive. First check. **Rough Seas Banshee**. All effects to rearguard **Deadly Swordsmaster**. Second Check. **Ghoul Cannonball**! All effects to **Deadly Spirit**."

"Two Critical Triggers..." Xeamnz said in shock.

"Now be rid off my friend! Boosted by **Samurai Spirit**, **Deadly Swordsmaster **lands his second blow!" (33000 Power)

"I guard with **Ghoul Cannon Ball, Rough Seas Banshee**, and **Ruin Shade **intercepts!"

"Unless you have a trigger in your hand... Boosted by **Deadly Nightmare, Deadly Spirit **attacks!" (31000 Power)

"No guard... **Rick the Ghostie, **Power to Vanguard and I heal, **Cocytus "Reverse"**. I lost control of this body already?! AHHHHHHHH" Xeamnz shouted as the aura gets released from him.

"My fellow comrades will get you one day, Delta!" The aura which was named Seven said as it dissipated.

"Where... am I?" Xeamnz said as he woke up.

"You ok?" I asked him.

"Delta...? Why are you here?" Xeamnz asked.

"It is a long story. Now give me the keys."

"The keys to what?" Xeamnz was oblivious to the situation.

"The keys to the cage!"

"What cage? I don't see a cage anywhere?!" Xeamnz said.

I looked out. WHAT ON EARTH? THE CAGE DISAPPEARED LIKE THE SPIRIT?

I dashed over to Tohka where she just woke up.

"Delta-chan..." Tohka said the moment she saw my face.

"Relax, everything is all fine now." I said.

"I am confused right now..." Xeamnz said.

Tohka walked towards Xeamnz and slapped his face.

"WHAT THE?!" Xeamnz said in surprise.

"That's for touching me at places where kids will get corrupted looking at. My body can only be touched by Delta-chan and him alone." Tohka said.

Ok that sounded so wrong...

"Sorry for the terms kids!" Tohka said. "I mean... I mean no one can be with me other than Delta-chan!"

"Which reminds me, where is R.C.?"

I heard a fight coming at the back.

"Boosted by **Toypugal**, **Majesty Lord Blaster **attacks the Vanguard!" (21000 Power)

"No guard... I lose."

"Geez, you guys are weak, buck up or you will get Reversed again!" R. at them.

"Sorry boss!"

That was... surprising.

"Oh well, let's go back and sink some more ships! You ready Xeamnz?"

"Sure!" Xeamnz said.

R.C, Tohka and I went to my boat.

"Wait! You promised you will explain everything!"

"Let's just say, be careful of anything with black rings!" I shouted as we moved back to battle.

After a few more Aqua Force ships sank to mine, the intercom told us to return. The Granblue had won once again.

"Delta! You are amazing!" R.C. said.

"Nah, Cura did the amazing job" I said.

"He did?" R.C. said.

"Cura left me an awesome hand to play with. With 10 cards left in deck, I rushed for the reshuffle so I could get even more triggers. Man where did he get his skill from?" I said.

"Who's Cura?" Tohka asked.

"He placed last in the Academy rankings. However he scored full marks for Kagero." I explained.

"Which reminds me, I haven't got to really test Cura yet. When will I get the chance?"

"Don't think about it today, since the event is over, we have an entire day ahead to spend together." Tohka said, wrapping her arms round my neck.

"That's true. I shall take you around the city."

"Yay!" Tohka said.

"Man... I am jealous." R.C. said.

"Well, get a boyfriend!" Tohka chided.

"Not that any guy here in the Academy is interesting enough!" R.C said.

"Wait, you are saying that I am a boring person?" I said.

"EXACTLY!" R.C. said.

"Oh well." I shrugged.

The boat finally reached the docks. I saw Kat, Koutei, Kuro, Shio, and the rest all at the docks waiting for us.

"Only 3 boats from Granblue survived." Sol Kage reported. "Xeamnz, Delta and RoboFrenzy, had captained the ship and claimed victory for Granblue once again.:

Which reminds me, I should find RoboFrenzy today... wait I rather enjoy the entire day with Tohka while I can, I will find him tomorrow.

"Nicely done, Delta! Although I only lost to a double critical..." Koutei said.

"Well, at least we did our part by sinking 3 ships before we had to swim back." Kat said.

Everyone laughed.

"Well, got to go!" I said as Tohka and I went back to the dorm room to change (well we aren't going to go out dressed as Nightmist and Izumi, right)

NEXT: The Rising Robos.


	23. Chapter 22

Judge shall do the header of this chapter.

Alright, ore-sama, JudgeofApocalypse, or just call me Judge, shall take over this header for this chapter. The battle for the Seven Seas are over, and now the Reverse arc resumes. Stay tuned for the war of the reversed and anti-reversed. One last thing…. Delta, stay there. I will deliver my Apocalypse on you for not including me here.

Ok... RELAX JUDGE, You are still somewhere else! I will add you when I can!

And time to continue the story.

Tohka is happily licking the ice-cream I bought for her. I settled for a nice cold bottle of soda instead.

"Hey Delta, you don't like ice-cream?" Tohka asked.

"Well, call me quirky that way. Ice-cream always gives me toothaches, so I started disliking it." I said.

We walked down the streets of the common city. There aren't large shopping districts, office buildings and whatnot, just small housing apartments, shophouses and calm streets with few cars driving past. It feels much more relaxing than the country I was raised up upon. It reminds me of the day I moved to Cardfight Academy last year because of a recommendation letter.

"You sure about this?" my father said.

"I am going to bring back more memories and experiences to share with all of you!" I told my parents.

"Your wings have finally shown its true form. Now fly, my son, the entire world is for you to explore!" My mother had said.

Those lines. I can't thank my parents enough for supporting my transfer here. And till date, I haven't regretted any decision I had done.

"Why are you tearing?" Tohka asked.

"It's nothing, I was reminded of my parents." I said.

"I wish my parents were nicer to me though." Tohka said.

"Anything wrong?" I asked.

"Well... I don't wanna say anything about it." Tohka said.

"I shan't force you, well there are just some things we don't want to say..." I said.

"Which reminds me. Where are you from?" I asked.

"I am from Malaysia. I am a transfer student."

"That's a coincidence... another transfer student." I said.

"Except I am only doing this because I want to run away." Tohka said.

I looked into her brown eyes. There was something miserable about it.

"I don't want to intervene, but I think it will be better if you say it out. I am always by your side." I said.

"Well... My parents are very strict. They want me to become something big, and they felt that playing games will get me nowhere. I started with this game and I decided to have this game change my life forever."

"That sounds great." I said.

"However, my parents never allowed me to play. I get locked up at home doing nothing but regular studies which I am never good at. Soon, I gave up and ran from home. With the help of my aunt and secret aid from my sister, I manage to get a flight to the States and thus am here in this Academy."

"That sounds like a rough journey." I said, now in a much lower tone.

'Even at the start, it was a rough journey in this Academy. People laughed at me for being poor and wearing rags, so I ended up learning how to stitch my own clothing That's how I survived." Tohka said.

"That's great... I mean you did the **Nightmist **suit very well. I like it." I said with a grin.

"I was glad you like it..." Tohka let out a faint smile from that apparent damp mood..

"You do know that I do not expect you to be happy all the time, but please pour your feelings out so I can share the pain with you." I said.

"But it is kinda painful for you to listen, isn't it?" Tohka asked.

"I'd rather suffer the harshest tales than leave with complete ignorance of what my loved ones are facing." I said,

"From that day we first met face to face, I still don't understand why you like me..." Tohka said.

"I am not the most beautiful of the Bermuda Triangles, I am not good at anything. In fact I can't do well in the game that changed my life..." Tohka said in exasperation.

I took my arms around her.

"You are beautiful in my heart. I guess I have a thing for shy girls after all..." I said as I gave a kiss on her forehead.

"Delta..." Tohka said as she teared.

Just then I heard the sound of the blowing wind.

"Something is wrong. There shouldn't be a sudden change of wind today." I said.

"The weather forecast can be wrong, you know?" Tohka said.

"Still, it isn't right. Let's follow the direction of the wind."

We took off speed and followed the wind, which was closing back to the school campus.

We reached the Amaterasu shrine where the wind suddenly stopped.

"This is leading us nowhere, Delta, you are just being a little too sensitive." Tohka said.

"I don't think so. Look at the marks on the floor." I said, looking at the steps.

The indents on the earth were footprints belonging to either a person of a very large feet or something weird.

"Let's find something interesting." I took Tohka's hand.

"Wait what?" Tohka shouted.

"This could be interesting."

I was dead wrong.

"Another challenger has come to fight me, eh?" A sinister voice came from the front.

"ARGHH!" another voice shouted.

Suddenly he said something again. "The robots shall rule the world..."

Not again...

"We can't leave them like this, let's go!" I told Tohka.

"But I don't have a deck... I can't find them like this."

"A cardfighter always has backup." I said as I took out 2 decks from the bag.

"That is..."

"Yes it is your mixed up Eradicators deck. I secretedly take a peek of it. Apparently I forgot to put back where it was."

"You idiot..." Tohka said.

"Can you two lovebirds just shut up before your mind gets overrun by the almighty Robots?"

"That voice..." I said.

"I have never seen this much power coming from a human. Now it is time for me to absorb your powers." The guy said.

A figure rose up. That face. It cannot be...

"RoboFrenzy, a wonderful specimen to work with. After all, he shares the same first name as you!" Robo said in a tone that I do not ever hear of.

Not him...

"Why you. I shall get rid of you!"

"Try me... you are fighting a Reverse fighter that has the same calibre as you. Now with further augmented power. I shall take you down easily." RoboFrenzy said.

These Reversed fighters, they don't seem like the same ones as those I fought previously. Just like the fight against Xeamnz just now, it seemed as though the new reversed fighters are fighting with personalities of their own, and as if they are a complete different person.

"Joker system... up!"

The electrical field comes up.

"NYAAAAA!" Tohka shouted.

"What the..." I turned around.

3 guys are edging towards Tohka and she tripped over a twig.

"Hey, pick someone your own size!" I said.

Now the 3 people started going towards me. Uhoh I am gonna fight 4 people at once?

Suddenly, a voice come from behind.

"Fight me."

"Eh!" I turned around.

He looks like one of the volunteers for the Amaterasu shrine I think I saw him at the Academy as well.

"Delta, you shall owe me one. Somnus is the name, don't you ever forget."

"I don't know what to say, but thanks for the aid!" I said.

"Relax, these fighters are being a nuisance in this park. I am just gonna sweep them away in the name of Amaterasu." Somnus said.

Tohka managed to stand up.

"Ok that's for ganging up against me! You shall be eradicated by my flames!" Tohka shouted.

"Don't lose focus, you shall lose to the robots already." Robo said.

I turned back It's true I can't help them fight, but at least I shall win this one first!

"Servant of void, you are making a horrible mistake. It is time for you to be released from this body." I said.

"I would like to see you try. Your previous attempt was successful, but Seven's merely a weakling. Now Specimen Eight shall beat you!" Robo shouted, emitting the aura once again.

I drew my opening hand.

"Stand Up!"

"My..."

"Vanguard!"

"**Beast Deity, Riot Horn**." Robo said.

"**Battleraizer**!" I shouted.

I have to be careful. It looks like there's a Beast Deity Reverse unit.

"I go first. Draw. I ride **Max Beat**. **Riot Horn **moves. Turn end."

"Draw. I ride '_Burstraizer__**, **__Battleraizer __**moves and I call **__Raizer '_**Custom**. **Transraizer **attacks first!" (7000 Power)

"No guard." Robo said.

"Drive check. **High Powered Raizer Custom**."

"Damage Check. **Red Lighning**. Power to Vanguard."

"**Raizer Custom **attacks! Since **Battleraizer **is behind, Power +6000." (12000 Power)

"No guard. **Ethics Buster**."

"Turn End."

"Stand and Draw. I ride **Brainie '**_Papio'_. I call **Hatred Chaos**. Boosted by **Riot Horn**, **Hatred Chaos** attacks!" (15000 Power)

"No guard. **Gatling Raizer**."

"'_Brainie '_**Papio **attacks!" (9000 Power)

"I guard with **Minimum Raizer**!"

"Drive check. **Rescue Bunny**. Power to Vanguard and I heal. Turn End."

"Stand and Draw. I ride **Transraizer'**_**! Skill of **__Transraizer __**activates. I check the top card. **__Jetraizer__**! I superior call. On top of that, I call **__High Powered '_**Raizer Custom **and another **Jetraizer**. Boosted by **Jetraizer**, **High Powered Raizer Custom **attacks **Hatred Chaos**!" (15000 Power)

"I guard with **Rescue Bunny**."

"**Raizer Custom **shall attack it again!" (12000 Power)

"You are being desperate. I guard with **Blank Marsh**."

"Boosted by **Jetraizer**, my Vanguard attacks **Hatred Chaos**."

"You are pathetic. No guard."

"Drive check, **Battleraizer**! All effects to **Raizer Custom**."

"**Raizer Custom **shall attack the Vanguard!" (17000 Power)

"No guard. **Damned Leo**."

"Turn End."

"Stand and Draw. I ride **Ethics Buster**. I call a **Brainie Papio **and **Hatred Chaos**."

"First I shall destroy something that tries to destroy my army. **Hatred Chaos **attacks **Raizer Custom**." (12000 Power)

"No guard."

"Boosted by **Riot Horn**, **Brainie Papio **attacks **Hi Powered Raizer**." (16000 Power)

"I guard with **Battleraizer**."

"**Ethics Buster **attacks the Vanguard!" (11000 Power)

"No guard."

"Twin drive. First check **Ethics Buster "Reverse"**..." Robo said.

**Ethics Buster **has a REVERSE unit?!

"Second check. **Death Stinger**! All effects to the Vanguard."

"Damage checks **Three Minutes.** Power to Vanguard and I draw. **Raizer Custom**."

"Turn end."

"Stand and draw. True justice does not come from any faction, but from the souls for all who seeks it! I ride the Vanguard. **Beast Deity, Ethics Buster**!"

"What on earth are you thinking? **Ethics Buster **in a **Raizer **deck? This is hilarious." Robo said and ended off with a maniac laugh.

"This is my secret weapon!" I said.

"What secret weapon? He is useless! HAHAHAHAHA" Robo continued to laugh.

"But he is your vanguard as well..." I tried to answer him.

"SHUT UP! You can't compare your **Ethics Buster **to mine. Mine is the best, because it has been taken off an insane look." Robo said as he showed the **Ethics Buster "Reverse" **card to my face.

"I shall beat it." I said, with no consideration of the artwork.

"Those rings, they aren't a mark of power. They are just a dark mark to the units of Cray."

Robo just continued laughing.

"I call another '_Ethics Buster__**. First things first, Boosted by **__Battleraizer, '_**Ethics Buster **attacks the rearguard **Hatred Chaos**."

"No guard."

"Boosted by **Jetraizer**, **High Powered Raizer Custom **attacks the other rearguard, **Branie Papio**!" (15000 Power)

"I guard with **Death Stinger**."

"Boosted by **Jetraizer**, **Ethics Buster **attacks the Vanguard!" (20000 Power)

"No guard."

"Twin Drive. First check. **Transraizer**. Second check. **Minimum Raizer**! Critical to Vanguard and power to rearugard **Hi Powered Raizer Custom**."

"Damage trigger checks. **Ethics Buster, Banpauros**! Power to Vanguard, Draw."

"**Jetraizer'**s Skill activates. I send it to soul and I stand **Hi Powered Raizer Custom**! Now he strikes your **Brainie Papio **again!" (13000 Power)

"I guard with **Damned Leo**."

"Turn end. I send **Battleraizer **back to the deck."

"Time to finish this off. Stand and draw. The biggest strength lies within the most just of people, yet the strongest yet evilest power ends up within that same person. The robots have overtaken the world! Break Ride the Vanguard! **Deadliest Beast Deity, Ethics Buster "Reverse"**!" Robo shouted.

"Deadliest..." I muttered.

"I shall finish this quickly. Break ride's skill activates my Vanguard gets Power+10000. I call **Max Beat **and **Solar Falcon**. **Deadliest **shall now start it's first roar! Limit Break! Counter Blast 2, and I drop 2 cards from my hand, and I lock **Both Max Beat **and **Solar Falcon**. He shall now gain the ability to Stand once more after its first attack!"

An automatic standing Vanguard with no limitations?!

"This is what I call, The Robo's Penta Punch!"

Penta?

"Here we go! Boosted by **Riot Horn**, **Brainie Papio **attacks the Vanguard!" (16000 Power)

"I guard with **Minimum Raizer**!"

"**Ethics Buster "Reverse" **attacks! Break ride's skill activates I stand **Brainie Papio**! Also, **Riot Horn **stands." (23000 Power)

I immediately understand how it was a Penta Punch.

"No guard."

"First check. **Ethics Buster "Reverse**", Second check. **Red Lighning**! Power to **Papio**, Critical to **Ethics Buster "Reverse"**!"

"Damage Trigger checks.**Perfect Raizer, Three Minutes**, Power to Vanguard and I draw."

"Boosted by **Riot Horn, Brainie Papio **shall attack the Vanguard again! (21000 Power)

"I guard with **Ring Girl, Clara**."

"**Ethics Buster "Reverse" **shall hit once more! Break ride's skill shall activate once more! **Papio **stand! **Riot Horn**! Stand with it" Robo shouted. (23000 Power)

"Perfect guard with **Twin Blader**!"

"Twin Drive. First check **Solar Falcon**. Second check **Hatred Chaos**."

"Finally I shall slash you with **Brainie Papio **attacks again!" (21000 Power)

"I guard with **Raizer Custom **and **Transraizer**."

"Turn End. I unlock my field." Robo said.

"Stand and draw. You have only 4 cards in your hand, with 1 perfect guard. How are you gonna withstand the next attack?" I asked.

"I will." Robo smirked.

"Because it is time for the party to get started! Final Upgrades, time to rev this up to the highest gear! I break ride the Vanguard! **Perfect Raizer**!" I shouted as I slammed the card down onto the Vanguard circle.

"Skill, Power +10000, and I send all my Raizers into soul! I call **Hi-Powered Raizer Custom**, and his best friend." I showed to my Reversed opponent the **Battleraizer** I had.

"You still have units in your hand?!" Robo shouted in surprise.

"My hidden weapons are always hidden until needed." I said.

"You...cheater!" Robo said.

"Blind are the fools of the Link Jokers. Time for me to finish you. **Hi-Powered Raizer Custom **attacks your Vanguard! Skill activates Power +8000." (16000 Power)

"I intercept with **Papio **and guard with **Hatred Chaos**."

"No guard. Check **Rescue Bunny**. Power to Vanguard, and I heal."

"Now **Perfect Raizer **attacks!" (36000 Power)

"I perfect guard with **Solar Falcon**!"

"Saying before I finish all my skills? You forgot about the **Ethics Buster **you had been laughing at."

"What the..."

"Skill activates! **Ethics Buster **stands, and... **Hi-Powered Raizer Custom **stands!"

"Twin Drive. First check. **Twin Blader**. Second Check. **Minimum Raizer **for the third time! All effects to **Hi Powered**.

"Time to do the ending punch. Boosted by **Battleraizer, Hi-Powered Raizer Custom **shall finish you off!" (27000 Power)

"No guard... First check. **Rescue Bunny**. Power to Vanguard and I heal... **Ethics Buster**..." Robo said as he lost consciousness.

I dashed over to break his fall.

"Wait... where am I?" Robo said as he woke up.

"Welcome back." I said.

"Why are you holding me like this?" Robo asked.

"Because if I don't your skull may break from the fall!" I shouted.

"I fell?" Robo asked.

"Just get up already, you head is so heavy!" I shouted.

"Oops!"

When he got up, he started explaining about the situation. He wanted to fight with me. But suddenly something happened and he can't remember the exact details as to who possessed him.

"Which reminds me... where are my friends?" Robo asked.

"GAHHHHH!" the last of the three fighters fell.

"Man, they can't beat my **Amaterasu**. they are weak for a rebel." Somnus said.

"Who did you call a rebel?" Robo said in a little frustration.

"Calm down... It is just their possessed self." I tried to calm down.

"I was kidding here. From what I heard from you, I must have cursed them as well.**"**

"You wanted a Robo fight right?" I asked.

"Yeah, it has been ages since I fought you, and we were in the same faction for the event again. This match shall be fun." Robo smiled.

"Good luck, Delta!" Tohka said.

"I will not hold back you know!" I said.

"I will not hold back too!" Robo grinned.

And thus, we started a match again. What will happen?

NEXT: The Galaxy's Warriors


	24. Chapter 23

This is a small break from all the insanity and reverse maniac. Having too many reverse matches can be extremely boring, so here is one of the chapters.

We walked to a table. The shrine has quite a few tables that are big enough for old folks to gather around for a round of chess, as what I would call when I was in Singapore, and if the table is that big, it should be decent enough for a Cardfight.

Robo took out his deck. It was cleanly sleeved with a blue coating, slightly darker toned than the one found on the card backings.

"That azure feeling. I like that colour." I said.

"Thanks, my ace unit will be that colour." Robo said.

"You never fail to surprise me with your plays, now what do you have?"

"It is a new set of cards I had just bought."

I looked into the new series of cards.

"It is not out yet... you just proxied them... right?" I said.

"Uh... yeah..." Robo said giving a laugh.

"I think I know what you have up your sleeve, but I shall fight this one anyway!"

"Good luck and have fun!" Robo said.

"Stand Up!"

"The..."

"My..."

"Vanguard!"

"**Battleraizer**!" I said.

"**Blaujanger**." Robo said, flipping that card.

The **Blauklugars** have been a feared species since the early days, being a faster rush component than most decks. The **Raizer **deck I have focuses on as many multiple attacks as possible should I get **Ethics Buster**. However...

"Draw." Robo said. "I ride **Blaupanzer**. His skill allows me to search for a **Blauklugar **and place it in my hand. I end my turn."

"Draw." I ride **Raizer Custom**! **Battleraizer **moves back, and **Raizer Custom **shall strike first!" (12000 Power)

"No guard."

"Drive check. **Three Minutes**. Power to Vanguard and I draw."

"Damage check. **Polar Stern**."

I was right, this deck has been severely upgraded.

"Turn End."

"Stand and Draw. I ride **Blauklugar**! I call **Mars Blauklugar **and **Dancing Wolf**. **Mars Blauklugar **shall attack first!" (9000 Power)

"I guard with **Three Minutes**!"

"Boosted by **Dancing Wolf, **my Vanguard attacks!" (17000 Power)

"No guard."

"Drive check. **Galaxy Blauklugar**."

"That card..." I said.

"Yes the new card that was going to come out soon. It was really not bad." Robo said.

"He is scary. Since I am here, I shall find a way to deal with him."

"Damage check. **Jetraizer**."

"Skill of **Mars **activates! Since my Vanguard hit and it has **Blau **in it's name, I shall pay the cost. **Mars Blauklugar **stands up! Also he gets Power +5000. **Blauklugar**'s skill also activates, unflipping the used damage."

"That pressure." I smiled.

"**Mars **shall attack again!" (14000 Power)

"No guard. **Perfect Raizer**."

"Turn End."

"Stand and Draw. I ride **Hi-Powered Raizer Custom**! I call **Transraizer**. I shall check the top card. Another Transraizer! I shall use the skill again. **Ethics Buster**. oh well. I shall shuffle the deck."

"It will be humourous if you get another **Transraizer**." Somnus said at the sidelines.

"Nah... I am not that lucky." I said.

"I call **Jetraizer**and **Burstraizer**." Boosted by **Burstraizer**, **Transraizer **attacks **Mars**!" (14000 Power)

"You saw my weakness and went straight for it. I shall let it through."

"Boosted by **Jetraizer**, My other **Transraizer **attacks!" (14000 Power)

"I guard with **Schneeregen."**

"**Hi-Powered Raizer Custom**, bring it on!" (16000 Power)

"No guard."

"Drive check. **Gatling Raizer**."

"Damage trigger check. **Blaupanzer**."

"Turn End."

"Stand and Draw. The mechas of the galaxy, show off your fine strength and bring forth glory to the world! I ride! **Mont Blaukugar**!"

"Your worst fears have come again. I call **Flower Lei Leprechaun **and **Mars Blauklugar**. Now boosted by **Flower Lei**, **Mars **shall attack **Transraizer**!" (16000 Power)

"No guard."

"Boosted by **Dancing Wolf**, **Mont Blauklugar **shall attack!" (18000 Power)

"I shall perfect guard with **Twin Blader**! I can't let you push me to 4 so easily from that free 26000 Power attack!" I shouted.

"Nice thinking. First check **Blau Dunkeheit**, Second check **Red Lighning**! All effects to **Flower Lei Leprechaun**. Turn End."

"Stand and Draw." I do not have **Ethics Buster **in my hand, but I can still push him as far as I can.

"Biggest vehicle in the armory, rev yourself to the highest gear! Descent from the skies as the almighty robot shall prove his worth! I Ride the Vanguard! **Perfect Raizer**!"

"Skill of **Perfect Raizer **activates!** Transraizer**, **Jetraizer**, **Burstraizer **and **Battleraizer**! Join the ultimate machine!" I sent all the **Raizer **units into Soul.

"I call **Gatling Raizer **and **Jetraizer**.Boosted by **Jetraizer**, **Gatling Raizer** attacks **Mars Blauklugar**! I pay the cost to get +4000 Power!" (19000 Power)

"I guard with **Red Lighning **and **Blaupanzer**."

"**Perfect Raizer**, show your true strength! I have 6 **Raizer **units in soul. Power +18000, Also, I get another Critical!" (29000 Power)

"No guard."

"First check. **Minimum Raizer**! Critical to Vanguard, Power to **Gatling Raizer**, Second Check, **Battleraizer**! All effects to **Gatling Raizer**!"

"Damage trigger checks. **Stern Blauklugar, Mars Blauklugar, Fighting Battleship Prometheus**! Power to Vanguard.

"**Gatling Raizer**! Rain your bullets!" I shouted (22000 Power)

"**Blau Dunkelheit **shall stop this!" Robo said.

"Turn End."

"Stand and Draw. I shall bring 5 damages to you this turn."

"Ultimate Power of the Robos. Bring forth the final chains and break them into ashes. The blade has called forth! I Break Ride the Vanguard! **Galaxy Blauklugar**!" Robo shouted.

"Break Ride's skill, Power plus 10000. Also I call **Stern Blauklugar **and another **Dancing Wolf**."

"Time for the first strike. Boosted by **Dancing Wolf**, My Vanguard shall strike first!" (28000 Power)

I looked at my hand, I may live this turn, but I have to let him Stand and let his Vanguard attack twice.

"No guard."

"Twin Drive. First check. **Prometheus**! Power to **Stern Blauklugar**, Critical to Vanguard! Second check. **Blade Arm Leprechaun**."

"Damage trigger checks. **Ethics Buster **and **Ring Girl, Clara.** Power to Vanguard.

"Skill of **Galaxy Blauklugar**, I drop my entire hand and pay the Counterblast cost.** Galaxy Blauklugar **and **Dancing Wolf**, Stand Up! **Dancing Wolf's **skill activates. Power +3000. And that's not all. I pay the cost for both **Flower Lei **and **Mars Blauklugar**! Both of those units get Power +5000!"

"This isn't good..."

"Boosted by **Dancing Wolf**, **Stern Blauklugar **attacks **Gatling Raizer**!" (17000 Power)

"No guard."

"Boosted by **Flower Lei Leprechaun**, **Mars Blauklugar **strikes! (26000 Power)

"I guard with **Minimum Raizer **and **Battleraizer**!"

"**Galaxy Blauklugar**, show your blade again, wreck havoc to the field! With the aid of the **Dancing Wolf**, he shall charge his blade. But if you think you are safe... Break Ride's skill activates."

"I forgot about that?!" I gasped in horror.

"I flip my last point of damage." All my units... Stand up! Since **Dancing Wolf **is Stand, He boosts for yet another 3000 Power!" (34000 Power)

"I will not guard that."

"Twin Drive. First check. **Mont Blauklugar**. Second check. **Red Lightning**! Critical to Vanguard, Power to **Mars Blauklugar**!"

"Damage trigger checks. **Three Minutes, **Power to Vanguard and I draw, **Transraizer **and **Ethics Buster**. Good game, you fought very well." I said.

"I guess you know how to fight the **Blau**s now." Robo said with a grin.

"I think so..."

"Aww... Delta lost..." Tohka said.

"I am no immortal!" I said. "I do lose!"

"Meh... I like this RoboFrenzy guy now..." Tohka said.

"What..." I teared.

"Man, you can't take jokes!" Tohka said as she pulled me to her.

Then, she pushed her lips to mine.

"Wow... you got a girlfriend already?" Robo said.

"Kinda a surprise, but it is a long story." I said in sign language.

"I shan't interrupt you! My friends! Let's go buy some robots!"

The unreversed guys who just woke up followed him as they went towards the shops.

Somnus sighed.

"I shall clean the rest of the place before heading back to the academy. If you want, I will be at the Oracle Think Tank class.I had been wanting to fight you but I guess... you can take your time here." he said as he left.

Before things start to get adult rated...

I removed my lips.

"Delta, try passing some strength to this lady in front of you." the voice had interrupted at the "best" time again.

"Wait, how?" I asked.

"Take her hand with both of yours and blow gently onto it.

I took up Tohka's hand.

"Hm?" Tohka asked.

I followed the instruction. A warm sensation went through her veins.

"What... is this?" Tohka asked.

"Try talking to me without your mouth."

"Like this?" Tohka's message got sent through."

"Looks like you got some of my strength." I replied through my mind.

"Wait, why did you give me this power?" Tohka asked.

"It is only temporary. It will wear off at night." I replied, in speech this time.

"Let me try this, I shall read your mind..." Tohka said.

A few seconds later...

"DELTA! YOU PERVERT!" Tohka shouted.

"But I am not thinking of anything." I said.

"You secretly wanted to see what's under my shirt... right?" Tohka said.

"I DIDN'T EVEN THINK OF IT! WHAT IS THIS?!" I shouted.

"Fine... dun get agitated I was kidding again... Geez you are a boring person." Tohka said.

"Well... I can't handle practical jokes well. That's my weak spot." I said.

"But if you want, I could remove my shirt for you... if you want..." Tohka said, with her eyes looking dearly to me.

"Don't go that way... this is still a safe for kids fanfic..." I muttered.

"Anyways, I forgot to bring you to somewhere fun." I said.

"Where?"

"You will know when you see it! There's not much time left! Let's go!" I took her hand and dashed.

"Hey! Let me catch up!" Tohka shouted.

?

Hm... these forces are not enough? I shall stop for the time being. On the other hand, I shall see what lies in front of the other hero. Obscuration. He is an interesting boy. I wonder how I should deal with him. MUAHAHHAHHAHAHAA.

NEXT: The Silent Melody


	25. Chapter 24

Hi Guys~Me again~Delta decided that I would do the header this time since this chapter is from my point of view while Delta and Tohka went out on a date~! So Thank you Delta-hime sama/Old man  
P.S:CROSSDRESSBREAKRIDE ALREADY  
P.P.S:KOUTEI YOU BAKA!

Did I hear just that? Well I shall let Kat commentate. I need a break you know.

OK FINE OLD MAN. Time to start this.

As I was standing over the place watching Delta and Tohka leave, I was reminded of that embarrassing moment that happened just now...

"**Transcore Dragon **attacks **Lord of Seven Seas**, **Nightmist**!" Juchen shouted. (13000 Power)

"No guard." Koutei said.

"Twin Drive. Lord of lucksack, help me out! First check **Battleship Intelligence**! Second check, **Mothership Intelligence**! All effects to the Vanguard."

"What in the world of lucksack is this?!" Koutei said. **Nightstorm, Ruin Shade **and **Sea Strolling Banshee **were the 3 damage cards that sealed the game."

"Juchen you are awesome!" someone in the ship said.

"No! You BAKA Son of an Aichi-like Lucksacker!" I shouted in rage.

Just then, the ship began to sink.

"Monkey! Kat! Let's get out of this ship!"

"Bbbbb...but..." The guy who was addressed as "monkey" asked.

"Shut up, monkey. If you want to die in this ocean, stick to it!" Koutei said.

"This ship is cool!" he said.

"Shut up monkey and just swim already. Unless... you can't swim." I shouted.

"Let me get my float." he said as he took out the tube.

We took the emergency compass and jumped into the sea. Man the water is extremely cold even though I am wearing a **Nightflare **suit.

"Ah... it has been ages since I last took a swim. This is going to be fun." Koutei said.

"You just lost in this event, idiot! How is that fun?!" I shouted.

"Hey! Hey! Calm down. It is not like I am gonna expect a double critical trigger coming out from that guy." Koutei said.

"How can you not notice that?! He is Juchen, leader of the Juchenism cult!" I shouted again.

."What is Juchenism?" Koutei asked.

"You don't know?! I should continue calling you a baka from now on!" I shouted.

"Hey! Fill me in!"

"Ok... fine old man." I said

"Ahem. Juchenism is one of the (in)famous religions found in the Cardfight world. The leader, Juchen himself has his laws for his followers: 1) Respect Juchen 2) Respect Aqua Force and Gold Paladin 3) Respect Tokisaki Kurumi, his Queen."

"That sounds like stupid laws." Koutei said.

"Exactly, that's why I called you a baka when you lost!" I shouted in a huff. With that I continued swimming in anger.

Suddenly I felt a sharp pain at my leg. I tried moving but the pain just forced it to go numb.

"OW!" I shouted.

Suddenly, I felt myself sinking into the water. I tried to keep my head out of the water but I am soon losing strength.

"Take my hand!" Koutei shouted.

I struggled and soon I couldn't take it anymore. My eyes lost its gaze and I think that was the end of my life...

...

I opened my eyes to see the bright sky, Koutei giving me mouth to mouth resuscitation and...WHAT?!

I pushed Koutei's lips off mine.

"Get your mouth off me you baka!" I shouted as I kicked Koutei where the sun does not shine.

"OW!" Koutei winced in pain.

I felt guilty almost immediately. He saved my life, but I hurt his privates...

"I am sorry... idiot." I said, with my cheeks being as red as a tomato.

"It's ok." Koutei said, still jumping from his pain.

"Does it really hurt that much?!" I asked.

"Not really, it will be ok in a bit." Koutei said, trying to calm himself down.

"Wow what happened?" That monkey came back with some sandwiches.

"Shut up, monkey!" Both of us said at the same time. I blushed almost immediately after that.

"Don't be mean... I bought breakfast for all of you."

"Thanks monkey." Koutei said, still in his drenched **Sea Navigator, Silver **uniform.

And thus, we had breakfast at the docks, where apparently no one was.

To be honest, while I am still angry with Koutei, I really want to make it up to him. But I don't know how...

"Monkey, can you tell the rest that I will not be joining you all in the afternoon?" Koutei asked

"Uh sure. But what is it for?"

"Don't ask why, monkey. Just do it."

"Ok..." he said and he left.

As he disappeared in the distance, Koutei took my hand.

"Let's go."

"Where?" I asked

"You will know when you get there." Koutei said,

Holding his hand, I found myself running across the Academy.

"Wait... old man where are you taking me?!" I screamed.

He just kept on running, his hands giving a solid group onto mine.

Soon, I see an unfamiliar sight. There is a forest in this Academy?

He finally stopped.

"Here, we have reached." Koutei said.

The sounds of a forest take me apart from my usual self. This serenity, is what I have never seen before as a person that controls the stage, where there are all but machines and whatnot.

"This place..." I said.

"... is beautiful, isn't it?" Koutei completed the statement.

"Amazing..." I said.

I looked at Koutei. His eyes. I haven't seen him that way. It is like he is close to nature. despite playing 2 clans full of robots.

"I just want to let you enjoy this peace and silence in this place. Sounds like fun, right?" Koutei said.

"It's cool." I said.

We looked towards the trees, the birds and the fungi that ruled this mini-forest. However, I am more interested in Koutei himself. He is cool-headed, gets many followers and is extremely good in Cardfighting. I guessed I fell for him...

Suddenly, I remembered about Koutei pulling me around. My mood did a 180 degree turn.

"KOUTEI! YOU IDIOT!" I shouted, sending my hand to Koutei's face.

He didn't flinch. He didn't yelp in pain. He just stand there and did nothing. I guessed he got angry.

"Why are you this way?!" I shouted.

He did nothing again. I am just plain angry right now. Is he ignoring me?!

"Koutei! I hate you..." I said and stormed off.

It sounds like he didn't try to catch me anymore. I regretted that decision to slap him and stuff. I must be a complete idiot.

Should I go back and apologise? Well he was in the wrong... I should wait for him to chase me instead! Hmph.

Suddenly, a soothing tune filled the air. Wait... that song... he remembered...

Due to copyright constraints, any RWBY lyrics are removed from this fanfic

I walked back. He was playing on his harmonica. That tune... I can't help but tear over it.

"KOUTEI!" I shoued between tears as I ran towards Koutei.

Koutei smiled as he put down his harmonica.

"You idiot. Nothing get's out of my way." He said as he gave me a big hug.

...

?

Wait why am I here again? I shouldn't bother about this, since Cura is my next target. His friend there is a good target to start of with. I wonder what insanity shall follow!

"Let's head for lunch. My treat." I said.

"Why should I let the Empress pay?" Koutei said cheekily.

"No! I pay! You just enjoy the lunch!" I said.

"Ok, ok. Anything for the Empress." Koutei smiled.

"I am not the Empress!" I shouted.

"Then why are you so close to the Koutei?" Koutei said again.

I looked .His body is almost touching mine.

"YOU IDIOT!" I shouted as I hopped to the side.

Koutei followed suit.

"Ok get off me or I call Sol Kage!" I shouted.

"Ok! Sorry..." Koutei said as he backed off.

We went to the cafeteria.

"Howdy, Koutei! What do you want!" Mr Pietro asked.

"Get me 2 sets of set A, and charge it to my account." Koutei said.

"Hey, wasn't I paying for this?" I said.

"Too late!" Koutei did the tongue. I don't know whether to love him or hate him for that.

"Miss Caspi! Two Set As!" Mr Pietro shouted.

"Ok! A voice in the kitchen said."

"Grab a seat, you can collect it later." Pietro told Koutei.

"Aye!"

As we took a seat. Koutei started talking first.

"I am wondering about something."

"About what?" I asked.

"Well, Delta's date, he must have done something more awesome, right?" Koutei said.

"I don't really care about that old man, and his to-be wife." Kat said. "You gave me one of the best days of my life. First you saved me from certain death, then you took me somewhere I never would have thought of going before." I said.

My eyes met Koutei's for yet another time. I cannot help it but to blush.

"Looks like my type is ironically the younger and shy tsundere." Koutei said.

"I am not shy!" I said, looking away.

Koutei laughed.

"That day, I met you in that **Tartu **suit, was practically the day I have decided to to ask you out on a date someday."

He really likes me? I thought he was really kidding and playing around with me, who is so much younger than him.

"Then, Reverse took me so far... I had corrupted the one I loved before. I don't know whether to apologise for that. Koutei said as he put his head down."

"It isn't your fault..." I said.

"It is. I am going to make it up to everyone, especially Delta who had saved me." Koutei said.

"You are going to go Ranbo and rush into everything?!" I said in surprise.

"No..." Koutei said. "I am not that reckless."

He suddenly went silent.

"What's wrong?" I asked for the second time.

"Well, I have decided to leave my followers behind." Koutei said.

"Wait what?!" I shouted.

People from other tables glared at me. I don't care anyway.

"Calm down... To be honest, I have no idea why did so many people decide to make me a leader of the group. I just want a normal life." Koutei said.

"You don't like a life of fame?" I asked again.

"It is kind of tiring being protected by many "bodyguards", many of which I would rather prefer them to be just mere friends. I am kinda lonely you know." Koutei said.

"You are the first friend I know, Kat. Not even Delta has that position. But I had decided, to take this up another step." Koutei said.

He reached into his hoodie pocket and took out a red box.

"It cannot be." I gasped.

"It isn't what you think it is." Koutei said as he passed the box to me.

With much curiosity, I opened the box. It was a small necklace with a **Psychic Bird **figure on it.

"Take this as your good luck charm." Koutei smiled.

As I held it, I really don't know what to say. Of all the days I had spent with Koutei, I haven't given him anything.

"Koutei-sama... I love you..." I cried.

Suddenly everyone in the cafeteria was shouting "Kiss her! Kiss her! Kiss her!", even Mr. Pietro was doing the same.

Koutei stood up, went to me and gracefully lent his hand. I accepted the hand and stood up as well.

"This is my first kiss..." Koutei whispered.

Then, he closed his eyes and went for my lips.

My eyes widened as his lips met mine, then I closed them at let my emotions take over me.

Everyone was cheering in the background.

After 10 long seconds. We unpursed at the same time, because Mr Pietro said. "The kiss can wait, your food will get cold."

"Oops!" Koutei said as he grabbed the tray.

And thus a very interesting afternoon shall begin.

?

How touching... although there are more forms of love. A fanatic that loves younger sisters, what will happen if his taste gets hit by the Void's power? This will be great fun. MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

NEXT: Another Linker?


	26. Chapter 25

Hey guys, here is Koutei again! Firstly I'd like to congratulate Delta for 25 chapters of this awesome fanfic! Good job Delta, keep them coming! Secondly I'd like to wish Kat a very happy birthday! Hope you have an amazing day, Kat! x3

Thanks Koutei for that line. As for who will be narrating this line….

Koutei will be narrating this chapter. So sit back and relax.

Wait... I am narrating this part?

Yes you are, Koutei, today's magic is yours.

But... I am not ready yet!

Sit down at lunch and think... it shouldn't be that hard.

Ok Delta! I shall see what I can do to this.

I finished the last bit of my orange juice. I looked at Kat who was looking towards me in anticipation for me to finish.

"Wow, you sure eat fast." I said.

I saw Kat blush almost instantly.

"Noooo, not really." Kat said, trying to drink up whatever orange juice she has left in her cup (which apparently was nothing more than 3 drops).

"Which reminds me, you did want to buy packs isn't it?" I asked.

"Yeah, I don't really like fanciful gifts, since I don't have enough money... but booster packs to boost my deck will make me very happy!"

"Ok then, let's go to the stationery store." I said.

The stationery store, close to the Great Nature classroom, is somewhat what you expect for a book store and more. Lecture pads, pencils, Exercise books, you name it. Of course, this is the Cardfight Academy, there is a much bigger room set aside to buy booster packs. While the school gives us a small allowance every month for cards, it is definitely not enough for everyone to get the cards that they want, most of the cards end up being traded with each other so decent decks can be built. Of course. I always buy boxes with my own extra money if I can, but since today I am going to be different, I shall just buy booster packs with Kat.

"Here's the place." I said.

"This is the first time I am here." Kat said.

"Really?"

"Yeah, I spent my first few days around the Dark Zone, then I usually just wander around the stage and sleep there."

"What stage?" I asked

"The Pale Moon theatre" she said.

"It is closed... how did you get in there?" I asked again.

"That's... my secret." Kat said, sticking out her tongue.

Without really bothering about that problem in particular, we entered the shop.

"Hello MrCFVanguard." one of the clerks said.

"I am back here, but today I am not going to buy any boxes." I said.

"You buy boxes?!" Kat said in awe.

"Only when I have money from my job." I said.

Now Kat gets even more impressed.

"You have a job?!" Kat said.

"This is a little embarrassing, I am working at a book store near my house during the holidays." I said.

"That's cool." Kat said.

"Thank you." I said.

I looked at the clerk there.

"Anyways, this lass needs her free booster packs."

"Pass to me your student pass."

Kat passes over the student pass.

"Hm, you have 8 booster packs of booster set 7 waiting for you. Let me get the box." The clerk said as he looked under the counter.

Soon he emerged with some dust on his hair and the green box in his hand.

"Wew, those boxes are so dusty." he said.

"Go clean you hair." I said with a chuckle.

"My hair will be fine. Anyway, take your pick." The clerk said as he tried to remove the dust on his hair.

Kat opened the box.

"Koutei, can you help me choose 4 packs?" Kat asked.

"Um sure." I said, looking a the left stack.

As I felt through the packs. a female voice spoke to me.

"Take me, my fine man." It went.

This sounds so wrong...

"I don't mean it that way! I am at the 4th pack from the top, also take my fellow friends at the bottom 3." That voice said.

This is weird, someone actually called me to take that booster pack? I rubbed my eyes and ears. Hm... that voice is gone. I shall follow it anyway.

Taking the 4th pack and the bottom 3, I returned the others to the box.

"Ok, I got the four packs." I said.

"I got four from mine too."

"Thank you and have a good day! The clerk said as he returned the student pass to Kat."

We waved goodbye and went outside.

"Time to open the packs!" Kat said.

She started opening the packs.

"Ooo! A **Purple Trapezist**! ... Oh well that's the only good thing there..." Kat said.

"Well, some people still need to get their **Hammsukes**..." I tried to comfort her.

"But nothing is compared to getting a **Luquier**!" Kat replied.

"Oh well, time to open the packs on my side." I said.

I started from the last pack.

"**Magician of Quantum Mechanics**?!" Kat shouted.

First foil.

"That's a surprise." I said.

Suddenly, the voice came back again.

"Ara ara, you are going to open me last? Oh well, the best is always at the end right?" the female voice said.

Uh ok... Am I hearing things again?

"Next pack..." I said as I opened the pack.

"Another **Purple Trapezist**! That's good for me." I said.

"Third pack..." I said as I ripped opened the pack again.

"**Sword Magician, Sarah**..." I stared at the card.

That's the third Pale Moon card I have opened. What on earth. Also, they are all great pulls...

Which means...

"Ah, you finally got to me, my friend. Your girl will really like this. Oh well, time to go!" the voice said again

I slowly opened the last one. The last card felt rough.

"Kat, I don't want to see the card, just tell me what you get." I said, handing the opened pack to her.

She peeked into the pack, felt the fifth card and her eyes opened wider. She looked into it, and her mouth dropped.

"KOUTEI! HOW LUCKY CAN YOU GET?!" Kat shouted.

"I honestly... have no idea."

"How the heck did you get a **Luquier SP **right after those 3 Pale Moon cards?! And they are all for me! DId you rig the box or something?!" Kat shouted in my face.

"I have no idea... really, maybe my luck is that good." I said giving a weird laugh.

Kat took out her deckbox and sleeved all her cards immediately. Thankfully my insane pulls will survive.

"I got an insane urge for the washroom, help me take care of my bag!" Kat said as she ran off.

"Oh well." I said as I walked in the direction of the closest washroom.

Just then, the voice came back to me. This time in a more masculine tone.

"Those were great pulls, isn't it?" that guy said.

"Wait, how do you direct me to those, and why did you tell me all of this?" I asked.

"You are one of the chosen fighters." The voice started

"What "chosen fighter"?" I asked. "I want to be normal!"

"We have no choice. We need strong people like you to take on the power. We need Earth's help."

"Is it part of Reverse?" I asked.

"No, we are fighting against it. We are the survivors of Cray." the voice said.

"Survivors?"

"Each of us has the capability to link ourselves to a human fighter. From there, we gain more strength and with the help of each other, we shall win this war." the voice said.

"So what do I have to do?" I asked,

"Just fight with all your passion. Our strength will aid you." it said.

"Which reminds me, can I address you as anything?" I asked.

"No worries. **Etain**, **Kukuricongo **and **Ethics Buster** will always be near you."

"Which means... that female voice was **Etain**?!" I said.

"Well you said it." the feminine tone returned.

"I don't know what to say, but thank you for following me through this fight. I thought I didn't need followers, but those are the ones who actually will help me."

"You are right, Koutei." the voice said. "We aren't your followers. We are fighting alongside you... as friends."

"Friends? With units like you guys?" I asked in wonder.

"Ever since Sendou Aichi has the first ever link with Blaster Blade, we tried the same power to link with humans across the world, for strong fighters to help us win this fight. Reverse has done the same. But with you around, we will be capable of winning this."

"Should I tell Delta about this?" I asked.

"No. He has much more important things to do. Having 20 units breathing down all the time. He will find it hard to accept."

"TWENTY UNITS?!" I almost shouted. Thankfully it was all in my head.

"Don't look so shocked. He is the only one in the entire world capable of performing so well with any clan that was given to him. Not even Ren Suzugamori has that strength." the voice said.

"I see, did anyone tell him that yet?"

"He has hints of his power in his everyday life. Slowly, he will unlock all the powers and become the leader of the Link Fighters."

"Link Fighters?"

"Link Fighters, or Linkers for short, are fighters that has more than the power of PSYQualia. They are given hidden tasks, all of these were placed in their everyday lives. Just like your pulls for your girlfriend, He will get some strength from there as well."

"By he you meant Delta."

"Yes."

"I see. Anyone else with the power in this school?"

"There is still one more... but his strength is the weakest of all. Someday he will get his **Dauntless Drive Dragon** to speak to him."

"I see."

"Well then, your girlfriend should be done by now, I shall see you next time." the voice started fading.

"See ya..."

"Hey Koutei! Sorry for the wait!" Kat said in a puff as she saw me.

"Man, you are slow." I said.

"At least I am faster than you, old man!"

"In what?"

"Eating of course!"

"Ok ok... I am a little old." I said.

At that point of time. I thought of Delta.

Your strength, is something I might never reach. However, I will do my best, fighting for the same cause as you.

NEXT: The Power of the Old Cards!


	27. Chapter 26

Time to continue this series. At the meantime, just enjoy this chapter.

I opened my eyes. It was 2 am, the crescent moon is still high up in the sky and there seems to be no wind. Looking to the sky, I wandered the events that have happened.

"We are almost there!" I said.

"I am beat..." Tohka said.

"Let me piggyback you." I said.

We, or should I say I, walked the last few minutes. Soon we reached the destination.

"Amazing..." Tohka said in awe.

"You didn't expect anything like this to be here, right?" I said with a smile.

"But how did you know that I liked this?" Tohka said in surprise.

"I guessed so. Your name is a very important hint." I said.

We entered the store, and you have guessed it. It is a Japanese culture store.

It has been ages since I really last entered this store. It has dolls, figmas, anime DVDs and what not.

"Long time no see, Delta." The shopkeeper said.

"Well, haven't been in town for a bit. Also, now that you are running this store now, isn't running the Academy hard, Mr. Otakon?" I asked.

"Well, Mr. Sol Kage and Mr. NeonRiser takes turns with me to run this store now."

"Well, where did the previous owner go?"

"Well, the owner decided to move his store near his hometown, so I offered to buy off this store just to keep the interest of the loyal customers here." Otakon said.

"Hm..." I said as I felt my pocket. Instead of finding my wallet, I felt a deckbox...?!

"My wallet has been swapped with a deckbox?!" I almost wanted to shout out loud.

"Oops! I shall change it back." a voice come my way.

"What... you guys are just messing around with me... right?"

"Well it was fun tricking you. You always fall for stuff..." another voice said.

"I don't know what you guys are trolling me with... but I really need my wallet. Don't stuff my pocket with decks that I will not need right now..." I said.

And thus, I felt my wallet again. However, I have completely no idea of what I need my wallet for anymore.

"Anyways... do you have tips for creating stories? I am thinking of making one."

"Well, if I must say, when you write, follow your heart, this is where your story's heart comes from." Otakon said.

To follow your heart, huh.

"Man... I'm beat." Tohka said.

"Didn't find anything you like?" I asked.

"I have read the entire series online..." Tohka said.

Otakon gave a can-you-get-out-of-my-store-because-you-are-a-flip ping-pirate look.

I grabbed one of my favourite anime DVD series which I forgot to buy the previous time, and paid for it. (Thankfully it is now a wallet)

"Let's go!" I told Tohka.

"Ok!" Tohka said as she took my hand.

I looked back to Otakon.

"Good luck, and see you tomorrow!"

"See ya." Otakon waved.

After that, we went to many places. Soon it was 8pm and we went back to the dorm room for dinner...

I looked to my right. Tohka had been using me as her bolster. Her body was literally pressed onto mine, her warm skin makes me tingle... wait a sec. I looked at her.

"WHY IS SHE ONLY IN HER UNDERWEAR?!" I almost shouted.

"Geez, you woke me up." a voice said in my head.

"Shut up and go back to sleep!" I said.

"Ok... my boss..."

I just literally blacked out because I didn't really want to listen to any nonsense. Besides, I am fully clothed so I believe nothing of that such happened...

Wait.

"Uh I am sorry to wake you up again... you just called me... boss?" I said to myself.

"Huh, yeah."

"Why did you call me that?" I asked.

"Well, you did notice that your powers aren't human... right?"

"Now that you were talking about it..."

"Let's just say our spirits are residing within your mind. You will release all our powers when the time comes."

"Ok... wait you used the plural form, so there are more of you?" I asked.

"I don't know how many units actually followed you, but I must say I am one of them. At the meantime, my name is **Dragonic Lawkeeper**. Nice to meet you."

"Hello. Nice to be of your acquaintence." I said.

"Well, go to bed, more insanity will happen tomorrow, you need the strength." Dragonic Lawkeeper said.

"Ok." I said as I drifted off to sleep, despite having an almost nude girl squeezing her bosoms onto my skin.

"Beep...beep...beep"

I woke up again. Well it is time to head back to school.

"Ahhhh!" a scream came from the kitchen.

"What..." I yawned as I walked into the kitchen.

Ok... it is just a burnt toast, no explosions happened or such.

"It's... over!" Tohka sobbed.

"Calm down... I can make one right now." I said.

"But... I want you to enjoy a breakfast made by me..." Tohka siad.

"Ok then..." I smiled.

"First things first, do not make breakfast in your underwear... Although this story is dark, it does not mean you can walk around like that..." I said.

"Tohka rushed off to change. Ok now she is ready."

"Let me teach you how to use the toaster I have at my place. Many people are used to the regular ones. But I have an oven type, which can be used for other small snacks as well."

"Interesting." Tohka said.

"Ok now, put the bread into the toast. Turn the dial to 160 degrees Celsius."

"Only 160?" Tohka asked.

"Yes, normal toasters heat at 200 degrees, but I like my toast still soft in the inside. At the meantime, Let's leave it in there for about 2 to 3 minutes. At the meantime, get me the cheese bar from the fridge.

"Aye!" she said as she took out the cheddar bar.

"Ok time for the fun part." I took out the grater.

"The bread should be ok right now. Take the oven glove and grab the tray out." I instructed.

Now with the bread on the table, I grated the cheese directly onto the bread.

"Can we eat it already?" Tohka asked."

"Not yet. Time to put it back into the toaster to heat at 80 degrees. 30 seconds should be enough."

"Lastly... you forgot that as a transfer student, I always have some of this..." I said as I walked to the fridge.

"That's..."

"Yep... fresh kaya from Singapore."

"You had that in the fridge?!" Tohka said in wonder.

"You haven't really explored my fridge, right?" I smiled.

"Well, you know everything, I don't know what to do..." Tohka said. "I want you to be happy..., yet I can't impress you or anything..."

I took her by the hand like I did. Once again, I gave her some of the strength that I know I have within me.

"I just want you to be in case a repeat incident happens again, which I really don't want to happen. I shall give you my strength once again." I said through her mind.

Tohka bursted into tears as she sent her face to my chest.

Embracing her, I sighed. "What's wrong?"

"You aren't like those guys at my homeland."

"I really want to know, but I don't want you to be hurt..." I said.

"Take my hand." Tohka said.

"Eh?" I said.

"Yeah." she said as she switched off the toaster that finished its heating job. "Read my mind then."

I took her arm and embraced her again.

Just then, I am transferred into her memories.

I was in a normal classroom, a sight I would remember when I was in a normal school. I looked at my arm and my dress. I guess I am now in Tohka's point of view now.

Suddenly I see three guys walking towards me. Except it is not me, people did corner Tohka?

"Try getting past us... girl." One of them said.

I can't help but to scream.

Just then I woke up. Tohka gazed and me and smiled.

"Sorry..." I said.

"It's ok, my past is something you should know. At the meantime, The bread is turning cold..." Tohka said.

"The toast!" I shouted as I spread the kaya over the 4 pieces of bread. Fixing 2 on each together, I handed a sandwich to Tohka.

"Try it!" I said.

She bit into it. Suddenly, she started munching and finished before I could even start on my bread.

"This... is... delicious!" Tohka said.

"Glad you liked it." I smiled at Tohka as I said through telepathy. Well, I can't talk while munching on my bread right? Thus kids, do not talk while you are munching on bread, even if your girlfriend would be in front of you.

Soon I finished my bread and I changed (Tohka changed earlier)

A voice called out to me.

"Bring something old-school."

"What?"

"Just a deck which is old. It will relive the old times and bring out many surprises."

"Ok..." I looked into the case. My case has a compartment where all my decks are. They are all arranged according to the date of creation.

"Hm... this deck, and this one as well. I shall bring these five decks." I said as I placed the decks into my bag.

"You will be late if you keep staring into blank space!" Tohka shouted as she wore her shoes.

"Ah... wait up!" I said as I ran out.

Then we dashed down the stairs. It is kinda embarrassing for Tohka being the only girl at a guys dorm and at lives at the top floor at that, but she ran with me anyway.

"You ok?"

"I'm fine, as long as I am with you..." Tohka said. "Just continue running."

Soon we got away from the commotion. Only a few guys know that Tohka is staying over my place. Now, slightly more people will not know what is gonna happen and will spread rumours... great...

'See you, Delta!" Tohka said as I was heading for the Star Gate block.

"Be safe!" I said.

As such I entered the class. The place was as chaotic as ever, with Juchen "breaking his limits" by standing on the table. His followers stared at him with awe.

"What..." I said. "He is gonna get cut by the fan.

Just then.

"OW!" Juchen shouted.

Knew it.

"What on earth, fan? You hate me that much?!" Juchen yelled.

"Idiot..." I muttered.

As Juchen sat on the table to treat his small cut. I looked to Cura. Somehow I can sense an immense amount of strength and power found in him. What is this? It is completely different from the Reverse aura that the evil fighters what on earth is that?

Soon, lessons started. I can't help but see Cura's power take form. It is stronger than I thought it was. Could it be he got Reversed yesterday? If that's so... Yuki and the rest...

I can't help but send a telepathy message on accident. "Meet me at the Dragon Empire gym at 3 o' clock."

"Wait why the gym?" I asked myself.

"There is more than one person you may want to meet."

"What?"

"I am just saying. You will know when you get there." that voice said.

All these voices, I haven't got to know all of them. But soon I will get to get a chance to do so...

"What on earth are you?" Cura said through his mind. I guess he didn't noticed that I contacted him.

"You will know when you get there." I sent another message.

After that, I fell asleep again.

...

"OW!" I almost shouted as I woke up.

"Shiori... what happened..." I muttered to myself.

Just then, I saw my watch. I guessed I slept overtime. 2.30pm... WAIT 30 minutes to reach there?! I can't even have lunch?! I took my bag and dashed towards the Dragon Empire Gym.

Within 2 minutes, I reached the place.

"Man I should have gotten a sandwich or something..." I said as I panted outside the gym.

"Hm? A visitor again?" A person in robes said.

"Hello miss..." I said.

"I am a guy." That person said.

"Oops, my bad!" I said in surprise. "My name is Delta, can I come in?" I asked.

"Sure, although it is built for the Dragon Empire, anyone can come in."

"Which reminds me, What's your name? So I can address you?" I asked.

"Call me Zeeriel." he said as he walked. Taking out a flip table, he set it up.

"How did you know I was going to fight someone?"

"Well, you will be my first opponent?"

"EH?!" I said.

"I needed a training friend, and here in front of me is one of the best players in the world. This would be the best opportunity to see how far I am."

"Well, I am going old school with someone else, but since you asked. I will have a fight here as well." I said as I took out my deck.

"Stand Up!"

"My..."

"Vanguard!"

"**Stealth Rogue of Body Replacement, Kokuenmaru**!"

"**Lizard Soldier, Conroe**!"

"My, you brought your **Tri-stinger **deck?" Zeeriel asked.

"I didn't." I said.

"Then..."

"Draw. I ride **Iron Tail Dragon**. **Conroe** moves back. Turn End."

"Draw. I see something up your sleeve. I ride **Shijimamaru**. **Kokuenmaru** moves back. Boosted by **Kokuenmaru**, **Shijimamaru **attacks!" (12000 Power)

"No guard."

"Drive check. **Fantasy Petal Storm, Shirayuki**."

The game continued. Soon both sides are pretty even with the damage 5 to 5 until I decided to seal the game.

"Stand and Draw. Rising Flames of the Empire, release yourself from the flames and spread fury to all! The Drives will not drop. I Break Ride the Vanguard! **Blazing Flare Dragon**! Since it rides over **Dauntless Drive Dragon, **Power+10000."

"That's what the **Iron Tail Dragon**is for." Zeeriel said.

"You figured that out from turn 1. I am impressed. I call another **Blazing Flare Dragon **and **Mahoraga**. Now it is time for the fun. I call **Kimnara**. His skill activates. allowing me to retire your **Oboro Cart**. Both **Blazing Flare'**s skill +3000, and **Mahoraga'**s skill pushes him up by 5000 Power!"

"Next, I call **Berserk Dragon**, His skill activates! **Bloody Mist**, retire! All the power shall go up again!"

"Next, another **Kimnara **shall retire **Shijimamaru**! Again, everyone, gain strength from this!"

"Wow..." Zeeriel said.

"Now **Blazing Flare '**_Dragon''_s skill activates! Your last unit on the field, retire! My last power up. Time to call an **Iron Tail Dragon**to end the Main Phase."

"You are trying to finish this turn... but is it enough?"

"I won't know until I try! **Blazing Flare Dragon**, STRIKE!" (32000 Power)

"**Leaves Mirage **will nullify that!" Zeeriel said.

"First check. **Tahr**! Power to **Berserk Dragon**, Critical to Vanguard! Second check. **Bahr**."

"That is round one..." Zeeriel said.

"Yes. **Dauntless Drive Dragon'**s skill activates!" I said as I dropped the entire hand.

"Blazing Power of the wind, show your true strength! Your neverending flames shall shake the world! LIMIT BREAK! My Vanguard shall stand again!" (32000 Power)

"STEALTH ARTS, WHITE OUT!" Zeeriel shouted. "Limit Break! I shall discard my copy of **Shirayuki **in my hand. Your Vanguard Power-20000. I will guard with **Cat Rogue**."

"Twin Drive. First check. **Chain-attack Sutherland**. Second check, **Gatling Claw Dragon**! Power to **Berserk Dragon**."

"Boosted by **Iron Tail**, **Berserk **attacks!" (26000 Power)

"I guard with 2 **Yukihimes**!"

"The forgotten **Blazing Flare Dragon **shall be boosted by a mad mage now! Go!" (37000 Power)

"**Leaves Mirage **will guard that!"

"Amazing..." I said.

"Thank you." Zeeriel said.

"Turn End."

"Stand and Draw. The Miracle Call has come. The Shurikens of destiny, bring forth the full majesty of the power. I ride! **Stealth Dragon, Magatsu Storm**!" Zeeriel shouted.

Even as I am about to lose. I smiled at my almost certain defeat.

"Ninjas true strength is to work in teams, albeit small, they will still do the job! Limit Break! I shall superior call two more **Magatsu Storms**! Now my left **Magatsu Storm** shall attack first! (10000 Power)

"I guard with **Gattling Claw Dragon**."

"My Vanguard shall attack!" (10000 Power)

"Kinda surprised you use this deck without the ride chain starter, I intercept with **Berserk Dragon**."

"Heehee. That's one trigger to pass."

"My fate shall depend on that 1 trigger."

"First check. **Magatsu Storm**, Second Check, **Fox Tamer, Izuna**! Now! Do the finishing blow!"

"Damage Check. **Blazing Flare Dragon**. It was a nice battle."

"You wiped out my entire hand in a turn! Without that surprise **Magatsu Storm**, I don't think I would have been close to winning."

"Speaking of which, that techin **Magatsu Storm **is kinda wasted on that kind of deck. Well, a surprise is a surprise." I said.

"Can't be helped, I got too many **Storms**."

I laughed.

"Anyways, you said your friend was going to come. Where is he?"

"It is three in the afternoon. Hm he is supposed to be here... "

"Oh well, want a fight again?" I asked.

"Sure."

Just then, a loud "bang" came from outside.

Both of us dashed out. What on earth is this...?

NEXT: The Apocolypse's Desired Fight


	28. Chapter 27

Haven't uploaded Chapter 27 on Fanfiction. I apologise to any readers for the late upload.

As we ran out, we could see nothing but smoke.

"Another bombing incident by the anti-Juchenists?!" Zeeriel asked.

"But there aren't any Juchenists here... right?" I asked.

"Yes there aren't, but somehow Radiant is known for causing chaos everywhere. I wonder if he was the one who did it." Zeeriel said in disgust.

"Nah, I am just trying to make a cool entrance here." a voice came from within the smoke.

His voice is so familiar but somehow I can't seem to remember who he was.

"Judge... even you are doing that kind of entrance?" Zeeriel called out.

Oh he was JudgeofApocalypse, the guy who complained of the noise at my dorm.

"I heard Delta is here." he said, as the mist cleared.

"Yes, but YOU DON'T NEED TO MAKE THAT KIND OF ENTRANCE, RIGHT?!" I shouted.

"I had to, you always have mist appearing before you before each match."

"It was stage effect! I didn't like it at all!" I said.

"Really?"

"Duh?! Who likes mist covering your vision? What if you trip and fall?!"

"Ok... my bad..." Judge said.

He fetched into his pocket.

"I want to fight you right here, right now." Judge said, lifting his deck and showing it right at my face.

All these just to fight me. I had nothing to do other than a facepalm.

"Come right in." Zeeriel said. "I am not going to bring the table out."

We entered the gym and went to the table which was still open. I took out another deckbox.

"You aren't going to use **Blazing Flare Dragon**?" Judge asked.

"If you are coming for a mirror match, then it's not your day." I said."

I placed my starter on the mat while he placed his.

"This game, I think it is going to be fun." Judge said.

"If you can imagine it, the fun is just getting started."

"Stand Up!"

"My..." I said.

"Vanguard!"

"**Lizard Soldier, Conroe**!"

"**Stealth Beast, Evil Ferret**."

"You have a Murakumo deck too?" Zeeriel asked.

"This is not a Murakumo deck." I replied.

"What?"

"You will see."

"I draw. I ride **Embodiment of Armor, Bahr**, **Conroe **moves. Turn End." Judge said.

"Stand and Draw. I ride **Shinjimamaru**. **Ferret **moves. Also I call another **Shinjimamaru**. The rearguard shall attack first!" (8000 Power)

"No guard. **Gatling Claw Dragon**. Power to Vanguard and I draw."

"Boosted by **Evil Ferret,** My Vanguard attacks!" (13000 Power)

"No guard."

"Drive check. **Dart Spider**! All effects to my rearguard **Shinjimamaru**."

"Damage trigger check. **Blazing Core Dragon**."

"Now my rearguard shall attack again!" (13000 Power)

"I guard with **Tahr**!"

"Turn End."

"Stand and Draw. I ride **Blazing Core Dragon**. I call **Iron Tail Dragon**. Using **Conroe's **skill I search for a **Gatling Claw Dragon** to put into my hand. Now I have the components to superior ride **Blazing Flare**! Heat up your soul! It is just getting started! Superior ride the Vanguard!" Judge said.

"I shall call a **Nehalem**. First my **Blazing Flare **attacks!" (10000 Power)

"No guard."

"Twin Drive. First check. **Tahr**! Critical to Vanguard, Power to **Nehalem.** Second check, **Dragonic Waterfall**."

"Damage trigger checks. **Hell Spider**, **Cat Rogue**. Power to Vanguard and I draw."

"Wait... Megacolony?" Zeeriel said.

"There are many things you haven't known about me." I said.

"It's a surprise."

"**Nehalem **attacks your Vanguard!" Judge said. (15000 Power)

"I guard with a **Dart Spider**."

"Turn End."

"Stand and Draw.I Ride **White Mane**. Moving **Shinjimamaru**, I call **Lady Bomb**. her skill stuns **Nehalem** for a turn!"

"A stun right now?"

"Boosted by **Shinjimamaru**, **Lady Bomb **attacks!" (17000 Power)

"I guard with **Tahr**!"

"Boosted by **Evil Ferret, White Mane **attacks!" (14000 Power)

"No guard."

"Drive check. **Leaves Mirage**."

"Damage Check. **Embodiment of Victory**, **Aleph**."

"Skill activates. I unflip a point of damage. Turn end. Old school sure has some fun." I said, looking at his damage zone.

"Stand and Draw. I call **Kimnara **and **Nehalem**. Boosted by **Kimnara**, **Blazing Flare Dragon **attacks!" (16000 Power)

"No guard."

"Twin Drive. First check. **Berserk Dragon**, Second Check. **Raksasha**! Critical to Vanguard and Power to the Standing **Nehalem**!"

"Damage Trigger checks. **Bloody Mist**, **Yukihime**! Power to Vanguard and I heal a damage."

"**Nehalem **attacks **Lady Bomb**!" (15000 Power)

"No Guard." I said.

"Turn End."

"Stand and Draw. The Stealth Lord is always looking at you, just waiting for a chance to strike. Now he shall take the field. I ride my Vanguard! **Stealth Fiend, Kurama Lord**!"

"At the start of the main phase, my first skill activates. Soul Charge. I have nothing to unflip. I call **Hell Spider** and** Bloody Mist.** **Hell Spider'**s Skill,Your **Kimnara **cannot stand!"

"Stunning with Unflipping... wouldn't Nova Grapplers be better?" Judge asked.

"Yeah, there are more unflippers in Novagrapplers." Zeeriel said.

"You forgot Murakumo's other specialty. Cloning jutsus."

"What?"

"**Ferret's **skill, I put it at the bottom of the deck. I call **Million Rat**. its skill calls another **Million Rat**."

"First things first. Boosted by **Million Rat, Bloody Mist **attacks the Vanguard!" (16000 Power)

"I guard with **Raksasha**!"

"Next, Boosted by **Million Rat, Kurama Lord **attacks!" (16000 Power)

"No guard."

"Twin drive. First check. **Lady Bomb**. Second check. **Dart Spider**! all effects to **Bloody Mist**."

"Damage Trigger check. **Blazing Flare**."

"**Bloody Mist **attacks again!" (15000 Power)

"No guard. **Gattling Claw Dragon**! Power to Vanguard and I draw."

"Boosted by **Shinjimamaru**, **Hell Spider **attacks!" (18000 Power)

"**Nehalem **intercepts!"

"Turn End. I put one **Million Rat **back into my hand and one **Million Rat **to the bottom of the deck."

"Stand and Draw. I call **Mahoraga **and **Blazing Flare **in seperate columns! Time to do the burning." Judge said.

"Move along, just tell me what to retire." I said.

"**Kimnara **moves into soul. **Shinjimamaru **retires."

"I call **Gatling Claw**, while I can't activate its skill, I pay a counterblast to send the unit to soul."

"That makes 5 soul." I said.

"You are observant. **Blazing Flare'**s Skill activates. **Bloody Mist, **retire!"

"I call '_Bahr __**and **__Iron Tail Dragon__**. **_Now **Blazing ****Flare **attacks!" (16000 Power)

"No guard."

"Twin Drive. First check, **Dragon Monk, Gojo**, Power into **Mahoraga **and I heal a point of damage. Second Check, **Raksasha**! Critical to Vanguard, Power to **Mahoraga **again."

"Damage Check. **Leaves Mirage**, **Leaf Raccoon**."

"**Blazing Flare **attacks!" (16000 Power)

"I guard with "**Dart Spider**!"

"Boosted by **Mahoraga, Nehalem **attacks!" (35000 Power)

"You forgot this, **Leaves Mirage, **perfect guard that!"

"Turn End."

"Stand and draw. Skill of **Kurama Lord**, I soulcharge and I unflip a point of damage." I said.

"I call **Million Rat **one more time. He superior calls **Million Rat**, and the chain reaction continues as well.

"You filled your backrow..." Judge said.

"Murakumo's specialty. Cloning Jutsu." I said. giving a smirk.

"Well, one of your rows are not complete..." Judge said.

"I have a **Lady Bomb **in my hand, can't I use it? While no skill activates since I do not have enough cards to flip, you need more than that to guard. Boosted by **Million Rat**, **Hell Spider **attacks!" (16000 Power)

"I guard with **Raksasha**!"

"Boosted by **Million Rat **my Vanguard attacks!" (16000 Power)

"I nullfiy that with **Barri**!"

"Twin Drive. First Check. **Bloody Mist**. Second Check **Karakasa Spirit**! **Hell Spider**, Stand up one more time!"

"**Hell Spider **shall strike again!" (15000 Power)

"If only I had not drawn into a grade 3, No guard. **Blazing Flare Dragon**."

"How did I lose?" Judge said as he put his hand onto the table.

"Nothing much, sometimes fate just laughs at you for doing silly stuff, and sometimes they reward you. This game always requires risk taking."

"Ok..."

"Did someone call me?" A voice came from the back.

"You are late..." I said.

"You... called me...?!" Cura shouted.

NEXT: A Young Dragon Tamer.


	29. Chapter 28

Before people start to rage since there is no development in the story, it is time to continue the chapters.

"You...Called...Me?!" Cura asked me incredulously.

I nodded my head. I guess he hasn't realise the power that was in him. If I could talk to his mind and him being able to reply, I guess I am not the only one with that kind of psychic powers.

"Wait wait wait... what is this?!" Cura said in surprise.

I sent my hand straight to my face in complete disappointment.

"After I sent you a message, can't you feel that capability to reply to messages with your brain?" I said.

"Wait, I wasn't talking to myself?!" Cura shouted as he placed his hands on his head dumbfounded.

I walked towards him and placed my hands on his shoulder.

'Wake up, Cura." I said.

"But I am awake!" Cura said in a surprised tone.

"Fine, I will wake you up with a cardfight." I said.

"I don't understand, but I guess I will find out later." Cura said.

"Do you need another table? I am going to fight Judge now." Zeeriel asked.

"Yeah, I guessed so." I said.

Suddenly, a greenish platform appeared in front of me. It is completely different from the one I used to fight the Reversed fighters. What on earth is this?

"It is time for you to teach this boy right here." A voice spoke to me once again.

"Wait... why me?" I asked.

"You are the only one here capable of unlocking this guy's potential. Once, 1 seal is removed, he is capable of unlocking all of his traits by himself." It told me.

"Looks like it can't be helped, after all. I shall unlock his power, a power that I don't know of."

"Why are you saying that, when you already had unlocked 30% of your power already?"

"I have power as well?"

"Looks like I gotta tell you something very important."

"What did I not know that I should know?" I asked.

"Cura and you right here have the strength of units from Cray."

"You told me that already... wait Cura too?"

"Yes, also I haven't told you something yet."

"What is it?"

"You have the power of multiple units."

"How many?" I asked, in curiosity.

"At least 20." The voice said, the sound echoing off my head.

"Wait, WHAT?!" I said in surprise.

"Now you are surprised, huh. Thus, you are going to be the leader of the chosen fighters." the voice said.

"I don't get it, then why aren't the users with PSYQualia not chosen?" I asked.

"Actually they already are. Sendou Aichi has the power of **Blaster Blade Liberator**, Suzugamori Ren with his **Blaster Dark Revenger**, Leon Soryu with his **Blue Storm Dragon, Transcore Dragon**. However, more efforts are needed."

"What efforts?"

"Void is a larger entity than we thought. If those three are the only ones fighting Void, chances are our only hope will be crushed. Thus, more and more units like us search Earth through the Cards to see the person that we link our powers to."

"Link..." I said. "Something like Link Joker?"

"No. You, Cura, and all the fighters with this gift, are known as the Link Fighters. This strength is thus called the PSYLink. A unit has only enough strength to pass their strength to one person. Seems like your capability has been multiplied due to the multiple units being Linked to you. However, more strength from them also means more strength from you to unleash this whole power."

"So you are saying you are going to help me unleash some of my power by unleashing his power?"

"Bingo."

"How does that work?"

"Link Fighters unleash their power bit by bit each time they fight opponents. This power is further boosted if another Link Fighter fights them, since all of them will be on that level."

"I get it. But how do I challenge him when he can't even set up that Link Mat?"

"I will get to it." that voice said.

Suddenly, he shouted out loud.

"**Dauntless Drive Dragon**. You there?" A louder voice came from nowhere.

"Huh?" Another voice came in.

"It is your friend **Dragonic Lawkeeper **here."

"Wait you Linked to that guy there? He does not look strong." **Dauntless **asked.

"Well, of all people you chose to Link to that guy who fails in everything but Kagero in class. At least this guy showed potential." **Lawkeeper **said.

"You two, stop arguing, before I send spikes up your buttocks!" Another voice said.

"Sorry, **Doreen**!" both of them said.

"What... on earth is happening?" Cura said as he heard the conversation.

"To be honest... I have no idea at all..." I said with a shrug.

"Anyways, **Dauntless**, teach your boy how to even set up a Link Mat!"

"Ok, Cura. Imagine it. You are going to fight the whole world with your deck."

"HOW IS THAT POSSIBLE?!" Cura shouted.

"YOU IDIOT! JUST IMAGINE!" **Dauntless **boomed.

"Ok ok... don't shout that loud. A calmer voice said."

"**Izumi**, you are here too?" the three units said in unison.

"Why not? It is not like you didn't know I had linked myself to Delta."

Wait, all of these units, it is either I had seen that image in person or thought of it before.

Which means...

"Don't think too much of it." **Nightmist'**s familiar voice came into my head.

At the meantime.

"I am sorry Cura. Just calm down. You are going to fight the world." **Dauntless **told the guy in front of me.

"Calm down... face life... fight Void... save Cray." Cura said as he closed his eyes.

Suddenly, his body illuminated in gold.

"Wow..." I said.

Then, the Opaque red Link Mat that I had a Green version of starts appearing in front of my eyes.

"What is this?" Cura asked.

"This is your Link Mat." I said.

"So I am going to fight you using this?" I asked.

I nodded my head.

"You have awakened a little of your strength." **Doreen **told Cura.

"Delta is here to help you awaken some of **Dauntless Drive Dragon's** true strength." **Lawkeeper **added.

Both of us looked in awe.

"Wait, how did you guys have this magical stuff?!" Judge said.

"I guess, you guys have to forget this stuff existed. A male voice as suddenly the sounds Tic-Toc filled the air. Suddenly, both of them fell asleep."

"**Hades Hypnotist**! Stop fooling around with your powers!" **Lawkeeper **said.

"I am sorry, some things can't be helped."

"Can you guys keep quiet for a sec?" I asked the units.

"Ok."

We placed our starters down and drew our opening hand. This deck. it seems like my journey is going to start again.

"Stand up!"

"My..."

"Vanguard!" We shouted as we flipped our starters.

"'_Starting Legend, '_**Ambrosius**!"I said as I declared my starter first for the first time since the beginning of this fanfic.

"**Lizard Soldier, Conroe**!" Cura said.

"You go first." I said.

"Ok. Draw..." Cura said.

The fight started. However something more insane happened at one of the teacher's dorms.

**?:**

Hahahahaha! Those teachers, they are nothing to us! Using them, we can soon take over the Academy!

"No you won't!" Sol Kage said.

"I am going to finish you off. LOCK!"

"I am not going to go down until the very last moment! Damage check... no trigger. GAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

**Koutei:**

"What's that sound?" I woke up from my afternoon nap.

I looked around. Nothing. Was it a dream?

I looked at the clock. Not time to pick Kat up from the Pale Moon stage yet.

**Tohka:**

"What's this feeling? I felt that something bad has happened." I said as I got out of the Bermuda Triangle class.

"I should find Delta though, he seems to be near the Dragon Empire block. I should head there..." I said as I walked over.

**Delta:**

"Shining Claws of the Light, bring your true faith towards the world! I ride the Vanguard of all time! **Fang of Light, Gamore**!" I yelled as I placed the card onto the Vanguard Circle.

"Skill activates. I discard a card from my hand to Superior Call **Snogal**! Now I have 3 **Snogals **on my field, each of them gets Power+2000. Also, I call 2 **Knight of Explosive Flames, Palamedes**." I said.

"That card..." Cura said.

"Remember that school rule?" I asked.

"No card is truly OP other than **Knight of Explosive Flames, Palamedes**." Cura recited.

"I would say, you will live through this turn." I said as all my units started glowing.

"But he is OP." Cura said.

"You are stronger than everyone out there. You should know how to deal with these guys."

"But I don't listen to class." Cura said.

"True strength is not taught. The lessons have their limits. Your deck however, has no limit." I said.

Suddenly, my eyes glowed. I could see my glowing eyes from the reflection of my Link Mat.

"This is... PsyQualia?" I said as I looked at that reflection in disbelief.

"You have finally unlocked that strength you should have at the beginning." **Lawkeeper **told me.

"What did you mean?" I asked.

"You will find out soon. Just continue your match."

"Ok. Boosted by **Snogal, Palamedes **attacks your Vanguard!" (21000 Power)

"No guard. Damage Trigger Check. **Bahr**."

"Boosted by **Snogal**, my Vanguard, soar up to the sky and rain pain on **Dauntless Drive Dragon**!" (21000 Power)

"No Guard."

"Drive Checks. **Akane, Epona**! Power to **Palamedes**, Critical to my Vanguard!"

"Damage trigger checks, **Blockade "Inferno"**, **Artpique**! Power to Vanguard and I draw."

"Time to finish you off! Boosted by **Snogal**, my other **Palamedes **shall tear you down!" (26000 Power)

"**Linocross**! I will not let that through!" Cura said.

"Hm. Your turn to shine. My turn ends here." I said.

"Stand and Draw. Everlasting rage, my true avatar, the only avatar that defines me shall descent from the skies. I BREAK RIDE! **Dauntless Drive Dragon**!" Cura yelled as he flips his starter onto the Vanguard Circle.

Suddenly, **Dauntless Drive Dragon **appeared behind him.

"Hello, Delta. Hello, my leader." **Dauntless Drive Dragon **said.

"My avatar..." Cura said in awe.

"Time to take down your opponent now. With the power of me and your newfound strength within you." **Dauntless **said.

"Yeah!" Cura shouted.

His Vanguard Circle started to glow.

"Looks like your strength is going to be fully unleashed after all." I said.

"**Dauntless Drive Dragon**, deliver the first strike!" Cura yelled. (21000 Power)

"I guard with **Epona **and **Llew**!" I said.

"Twin Drive. First check. **Hunger Hell Dragon**, Second check. **Biella**! All effects to **Dauntless Drive Dragon**."

"This means..." I said.

"**Dauntless Drive Dragon**, your power and mine, two in one. This fate shall be sealed! LIMIT BREAK! Fueled by the cards in my hand, obey my command! Stand Up again!"

"**Dauntless Drive Dragon **shall now deliver the second blow. The true blow of everlasting pain!" (26000 Power)

"No guard." I declared.

"Twin Drive. First check. **Blockade "Inferno"**. Second Check. **Embodiment of Spear, Tahr**! Tear down the fates of destiny! ALL EFFECTS TO MY VANGUARD!"

"Damage Checks. **Iseult**, **Gallatin, Palamedes**. Oh well. I lost."

"Both of you did well." **Lawkeeper **said.

All of the units emerged and applauded at the match.

"Thank you, Delta." **Dauntless Drive Dragon **said to me.

"What for?" I asked.

"Without you, Cura's strength will not be fully materialised." **Dauntless **said.

"It's nothing. I guess this fate shall continue, huh." I said.

"GAHHHHH!" someone screamed outside.

"TOHKA?!" I shouted.

As Judge as Zeeriel are both asleep, Cura and I rushed out of the place.

"What is this..." I said as I gasped.

"All the teachers... they are here..." Cura said.

NEXT: Souls of the Fallen Teachers


	30. Chapter 29

I am sorry for not updating this often enough! I have too many things I have to take care of, and even Cura needs time to write his own portion of his fanfic! I will do my very best to keep it interesting for all of you!

"I don't think they are just our teachers." I said.

"Reverse, even Sol Kage is hit?!" Cura said in wonder.

"Which explains why everyone left."

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing much. I realised what happened yesterday." Cura replied.

"If you think you are going to beat us, look around you. The sky is going to fall down on this place, and this world shall end!" Mr Hikari said.

"No way." I said.

"You still hesitating and resisting? Just join us and end your suffering right now!" Mr NeonRiser said with an evil smile which I would never see when he was normal.

"I will not back down from this!" I shouted.

"Even if it is just the two of us, we will not lose hope! **Dauntless Drive Dragon**, bring out your inner flame!" Cura shouted.

Just then, an image of the legendary dragon came to Cura once again.

"I guess it is time to wreck things up!" **Dauntless **said.

"How interesting." Sol Kage said. "You are not the only one who is capable of doing this! Descent, my new avatar! **Nebula Lord Dragon**!"

"Another Link Joker unit..." I said in a surprised tone as an image of a dark aura dragon came before me.

"You are not alone, **Dauntless!" Lawkeeper **said as every unit who was linked to me came to my aid.

My eyes started glowing in immense power, so strong that I am stuck in statis due to the immense power.

"GAHHHHH!" I shouted.

"Delta! You ok?" Cura shouted.

More power flowed into me, and I could just feel the strength and abilities of all the units stacking to my body.

"Thanks, everyone!" I said as the last of the energy is transferred to me.

"Combining powers, how low." Principal Spike said.

"No matter how low I will get, I will not get destroyed by a power that consumes on the lives of the normal! Reverse! You are getting out of each and every human over here!" I shouted.

"And even so, they are not alone!" A voice came from the back, everyone turned in surprise.

"Koutei! Kuro! Shio! Kat!" I shouted.

"Ifraid! Zoro! Juchen!" Cura said in surprise. "You are here too?!"

While Cura talked to his friends, I talked to mine.

"Delta... throw me that deck you always wanted me to use." Tohka said from the centre.

"Here you go! I passed some power into that deckbox I always wanted to pass to her but failed.

"Are we late?" **Etain **said as she entered the field.

"Don't tell me... Koutei has PsyLink too?!" I said in surprise.

Koutei's eyes glowed in magnificence, something I would have never done.

**Julia **appeared beside **Etain**.

"Man, Delta, you only thought about the Koutei and forgot about your daughter?"

"Wait, Shio has always had that Link?!" I said in surprise once again.

"Papa, you idiot." Shiori said as she sent her deckbox to her face.

"OW! Ok, I was an idiot."

"Shiori, Kat and Kuro needs some strength, they can't fight this one alone." Koutei said.

"Kat, take my hand." Koutei turned to Kat.

"Kuro, you know the drill." Shiori said.

"Wait, we are doing something romantic now?" Kat asked.

"Just take my hand." Koutei said.

"Wait, WHAT?" Kat said as her hand is grabbed by Koutei.

With that, the two Linkers transferred strength to the ordinary fighters.

"Let's do this. These son-of-a-Flogal Link Jokers shall die!" Kuro said as he took out his deck.

"What is this, suddenly the teachers are being cornered? You forgot something, Reverse is going to take all of you down!"

"Cura! I will fight Sol Kage, You will take down Mr Neon!" I told Cura.

"On it!" Cura said.

"Wait, what is this chaos?!" A voice emerged from within the Gym.

"What on earth, you are awake?!" **Hynotist **said in surprise from within my body.

"I am never a heavy sleeper." Judge said.

Without effort, I sent a jolt straight at Judge.

"Hey! What was that for?!" Judge said.

"Now go and fight! Standing there will only mean that you will be food for Void!" I shouted.

"Ok, ok!" Judge said as he ran down to fight.

"Expected from a Leader." Sol Kage said.

"A true leader stands on the frontline." I said. "I am fighting you on behalf of everyone, and also the souls of everyone here. Yes. That includes your Soul, Mr Sol." I said.

Oh great that rhymes.

"Very funny, however, that will be the last joke you will say. The Clown will be the one who will reign terror and wipe out every last human that exists in this planet, and soon everything will be ours!" Sol Kage said as the marks of Link Joker came out from everywhere of his body.

"What the..." I said in astonishment.

"This body is interesting. I haven't felt so much strength from within a human being before." Sol Kage said.

**Koutei**

I looked at the crowd. The strength of the Reversed fighters in the vicinity are at least 20.

"What should I do now?" I asked **Etain**.

"Use me, as the front lines. I have complete faith in you, master." **Etain **said with a wink.

"Hey Koutei! Stop flirting with that witch! I know she is very beautiful and hot..." Kat shouted at me.

"Wait... that isn't..." Koutei said.

"But...Koutei can only have one love..." Kat turned away slowly. I could see her sad face from within.

"Kat." **Etain **said.

"What, Witch that wants to steal Koutei from me?!" Kat retorted in anger.

"I am but a mere servant serving my master. I can never replace you from his heart." she said.

Kat's eyes widened.

"Is that true... Koutei?" Kat said.

"No matter how many beautiful people and units I see and have under me, they are not you, they are not Kat. I love you deep down and that is going to stay." I said.

"Koutei..." Kat said with tears welled up in her eyes.

"Ok stop with the love talk." Mr, Pietro said with Miss Caspi beside him.

"Looks like I gotta wake you two up first!" I said as I took out the deck.

"Imagine an immense power within you." **Etain **told me.

"I have... the power!" I shouted as a silver platform appeared before me.

"As expected. your Link Mat is up fast enough for this." **Etain **said.

"Link Mat?" I asked.

"Basically the mat where it shows your strength. You had been training to get this mat every time you fought Delta." **Etain**explained.

"Hey! Why can't I make mine?" Kat said with a pout.

"Time to Reverse you with my playfield!" Caspi said as the forcefield like mat appeared before me like what a normal Reverse fighter would do."

"Eww, I don't like that field..." Kat said.

"Sorry, you are going to die anyway, so if you wanna get rid of this, just get Reversed by us!" Caspi said.

"No way! Idiots, you are not going to take Koutei from me!" Kat shouted as she placed her starter on the field."

"You got one fiery girlfriend." Mr. Pietro said.

"Yes she is one tough cookie, but she is also the reason I am going to take you down too!" I said as I placed my starter on my Link Mat.

"Well Well, what will I see from this Link Fighter." Pietro said as he placed his starter.

"Stand Up!"

"The..." I said.

"Vangaurd!" All of us shouted as we flipped the starters over.

"**Spinbau Revenger**!" I said.

"**Skeleton Assault Troops Captain**!" Pietro said.

"**Girl who Crossed The Gap**!" Kat said.

"**Penetrate Celestial, Gadriel**!" Miss Caspi said.

**Shio:**

"You have done this countless times, Shio-chan." Kuro said as I walked towards the crowd.

I stopped.

"I know I am risking my life like this. In fact the day I realised about Void's existence had shook me badly." Shiori said.

"Today, you feel different." Kuro said.

"Why did you say so?" I asked.

"Well, somehow you are different, from that second you decided to come here. That determination in your eyes, I had never seen that ever." Kuro said.

I looked at him in the eyes.

"Do you hate me that way?" I asked in a very serious tone. "Seeing me so serious in stuff and being so different to your very lax ways?"

"No... from that second you had a 180 degree change in attitude, I start to find you more beautiful..." Kuro said.

Without hestiation, I went over and affixed my lips on Kuro's.

"What?" Kuro's telapathy message sent from my own power got to me.

"I will kill you if I catch you with someone else." I telaphated as my mouth continues in tandem with his.

"I promise, and my life will always be with you." Kuro said.

"This damn couple, is really getting on my nerves." A voice came and interrupted our intimate time.

We turned around.

"Ara, Mr. Invincible, don't we have that kind of fun together?" Miss Splendor said.

"Right... but..." Mr. Invincible.

"ENOUGH IS ENOUGH!" I shouted.

"Eh?" The two Reversed people said at the same time.

"You two idiots destroyed my time with Kuro. Now you two can die!" I screamed as fire boiled within me.

"Wow, you are so scary... I am so afraid..." Mr. Invincible said.

"You forgot that we are going to bring you and your love to Void to have everlasting fun!" Miss Splendor said with that evil smirk on her face.

'URUSAI!" Kuro shouted.

"This world has no use for good-for-nothing Reverse! It is time to bring you back to what you were!" he continued.

Kuro's seriousness...for the first time I found him so cool. I smiled.

"Link Mat, start up!" I said as the gleaming gold Mat I had made appeared in front of me.

Electric fields appeared in front of Kuro and the two teachers. We all placed our starters and drew the opening hand.

"Stand Up, Vanguard!" we declared as we flipped our starters.

"**Dragon Egg**!" Kuro shouted.

"**Beast Deity, Night Jackel**!" Mr. Invincible said.

"**Dreaming Jewel Knight, Tiffany**!" I declared.

"**Beast Deity, White Tiger!**" Miss Splendor said.

**Tohka:**

Grabbing the deck, I instantly felt a surge of power within me. Looking at Delta, I regained the confidence I had lost.

"This deck, it fits me quite well, but if I am going to lose again, I will be Reversed once again, and I don't want that to happen. Please, give me strength!" I said to myself.

"Ara ara, it is that poor girl again." A familiar voice came.

"Tokisaki Kurumi... Do we need to fight here in another universe?!" I shouted.

"Looks like it." Kurumi said with her eyes having a darker glow than usual.

The Reverse field appeared in front of me.

"Accept this challenge. Winner gets the world." Kurumi said and ended off with a maniac laughter.

"We are now humans in this universe." I said.

"Please, turn back to normal!"

"Normal? That's nonsense." Kurumi said.

"This world, it is controlled by a ridiculous force. Why are you so attached? Unless..."

Kurumi pointed at Delta.

"You are controlled by that guy there." she said.

"I AM NEVER CONTROLLED BY DELTA!" I shouted.

"Oh? Then why are you so attached to him?" Kurumi said, with a sadistic glance.

"It's because I love him and I will always do till the day I die!" I shouted.

"Is that so? Anyways, your deathbed is round the corner."

We placed our starters.

"Wake up, KURUMI!" I shouted.

"No. You wake up, Tohka." Kurumi said.

"Stand Up! Vanguard!"

"**Ambush Eradicator, Linchu**!" I declared.

"**Micro-hole Dracokid**." Kurumi said.

**Delta**:

"We meet once again, Delta." Sol Kage said as he came towards me.

"Wake up, Sol." I said in a commanding tone.

"Too bad, he is stuck in his own shell, unable to come out." Sol Kage smirked.

"Looks like I have to get rid of you." I said as I took out my deck box. It glowed in my arms.

"Sol Kage has found another Dragon, a Dragon that can seal powers. This is the power that he needs, not some useless fire dragon." Sol Kage said.

"Looks like I have to break this wall down." I said.

The cyan Link Mat appeared in front of me and I placed my starter.

"Your attempt shall be futile." Sol Kage said as he placed his starter onto the electric field generated by the powers of Void.

Both of us drew the opening hand.

"Remember how the old me defeated you." Sol Kage said.

"I will not let that happen!" I said.

"Nope. History always repeats itself." Sol said with a chuckle.

"Grr."

"Well then, it is time to face the almighty **Nebula Lord Dragon**!"

"Stand Up!"

"My..." I said.

"The..." Sol said.

"Vanguard!" We shouted as we flipped our starters.

NEXT: The Fight Of Destiny!


	31. Chapter 30

Been busy and all, so I haven't been updating this. However, I had been planning for this the entire time.

"Stand Up!"

"My..."

"The..."

"Vanguard!" We both shouted as we flipped the starters.

This deck...

"**Star-vader, Dust Tail Unicorn**!" Sol Kage shouted.

"**Spark Kid Dragoon**!" I shouted.

"That deck..." Sol Kage said.

"Remember this starter?" I said.

"No... I only find it pathetic." Sol said.

"You only need to know this, everything else is secondary." I said.

"Draw. I ride **Binary Star**, **Dust Tail **moves. Turn End."

"Draw. I ride **Desert Gunner, Raien**! **Spark Kid **moves. Also, I call a **Red River Dragoon**. Now, **Red Rgive ver Dragoon **attacks!" (8000 Power)

"No guard. **Infinite Zero Dragon**."

"Boosted by **Spark Kid Dragoon**, my Vanguard attacks!" (11000 Power)

"No Guard."

"Drive Trigger Check. **Dusty Plasma Dragon**."

"Damage Trigger Check, **Stellar Garage**. I heal a point of damage and give the power to my Vanguard."

"Turn End."

"Draw. I ride **Radon'**_**! I call**____Neon__**.**____Neon'_attacks **Red River Dragoon**!" (10000 Power)

"I guard with **Old Dragon Mage**!"

"Boosted by **Dust Tail Unicorn**, my Vanguard attacks!" (14000 Power)

"No Guard."

"Drive Trigger Check. **Meteor Liger! **All effects to my Vanguard."

"Damage Trigger Checks. **Dragonic Kaiser, Vermillion**, **Old Dragon Mage**! Power to Vanguard and I draw."

"Turn End."

"Stand and Draw. I ride **Thunderstorm Dragoon**! I call another **Thunderstorm Dragoon**. **Spark Kid Dragoon'**s skill, I check the top 5 cards. **Dragonic Kaiser Vermillion**, Enter my hand!" I shouted.

"That Dragon, one pathetic attempt to stop the true darkness." Sol Kage said.

"We will only know if that Dragon will succeed or not." I said.

"**Red River Dragoon **attacks **Neon**!" (8000 Power)

"I guard with **Nebula Captor**!"

"'_Thunderstorm Dragoon __**attacks your**____Neon'_again!" (10000 Power)

"No Guard."

"Now, My Vanguard, deal a slash at **Radon**!" (10000 Power)

"No Guard."

"Drive Trigger Check, **Desert Gunner, Shiden**."

"Damage Trigger Check. **Meteor Liger,** Power to Vanguard."

"Turn End."

"Stand and Draw. Darkness is nothing but victory to us. Bring the earth down to Ziltch and restore it to our power! I Ride The Vanguard! **Star-Vader, Infinite Zero Dragon**!" Sol Kage shouted as he sent his chosen card into the Vanguard circle.

"**Infinite Zeros...**" I said.

"I call another **Infinite Zero Dragon **and a **Radon**! Firstly, My rearguard **Infinite Zero Dragon **shall attack **Thunderstorm Dragoon**!" (11000 Power)

"No Guard."

"Boosted by **Dust Tail Unicorn**, My Vanguard attacks!" (18000 Power)

"No guard."

"Twin Drive, First Check. **Binary Star**, Second Check, **Vice Soldier**! Power to **Radon**, Critical to my Vanguard!" Sol Kage shouted.

"Damage trigger checks, **Photon Bomber Wyvern, Seiobo**! Power to Vanguard and I heal!"

"**Radon **attacks your Vanguard once more!" (17000 Power)

"No Guard. Damage Trigger check, **Dragonic Kaiser, Vermillion**."

"Stand and Draw. The Leader of the Narukami clan, bring out your true staff and blade of justice, and rule as the true emperor of the Empire! I ride My Vanguard! **Dragonic Kaiser, Vermillion**!" I shouted as I slammed the card onto the Vanguard Circle."

"I call **Photon Bomber** **Wyvern**, I move **Red River Dragoon **to the back and call **Garuda**! **Vermillion**, bring your image to your former ally and show him that you are his true avatar!" I shouted.

"A...vatar?" Sol Kage said in disbelief.

"Remember the times you had with this card. You won games together, lost games together, but still, he is considered one of your favourite cards! There is no doubt to it!" I shouted, trying to bring senses to him.

Sol Kage paused for a moment.

"Who needs an avatar when you are a warrior of Void." Sol Kage said in a deep tone.

"Gr.." I gritted my teeth. He must had been his whole body.

"Talking to Sol is useless now." **Doreen the Thruster **told me.

"Beating it out of him is the most important thing." **Lawkeeper **and **Nightmist **told me.

"You guys... I guess I have no other choice..."

"The Image has taken full form. Your ultimate lightning shall take full form! LIMIT BREAK! My Vanguard gets Power+2000 and gets the ability to hit your entire front row!" I shouted.

"Now, boosted by **Photon Bomber Wyvern**, **Vermillion**! Strike down!" (23000 Power)

"No guard."

"Twin Drive. First Check. **Malevolent Djinn**! Power to **Garuda,**Critical to my Vanguard!, Second check, **Wyvern Guard, Guld**."

The front row is retired, but I don't think I can take him down so quickly.

"Damage Trigger Checks, **Radon, Vice Soldier**! Power to Vanguard."

"Boosted by **Red River Dragoon**, **Garuda **attacks!" (22000 Power)

"I guard with **Meteor Liger**!"

"Turn End."

"Stand and Draw. I am sorry, but it shall end here." Sol Kage said.

He is declaring his final turn here?!

"Darkness Dragon of Fate, bring forth this Link Fighter's final blow! I Break Ride The Vanguard! **Star-Vader, Nebula Lord Dragon!**" Sol Kage shouted as he slammed the card onto the Vanguard Circle.

That's his ace...

"Break Ride's skill activates. A fate worse than death awaits your units. LOCK!" Sol Kage shouted as rings appeared in front of my **Photon Bomber Wyvern **and **Garuda**. I know the fate of it would happen as the cards flipped on my Link Mat.

"I call 2 **Niobiums**. However, nobody knows my Vanguard's skill... LIMIT BREAK!"

Now?!'

"For each unit that I lock, my skill gains more power! My Front row gets a total of 6000 Power each!"

"Meh, since it is going to be my last turn, I shouldn't care so much. I call 2 **Lanthaneums**. **Dust Tail Unicorn'**s skill. I lock **Red River Dragon**. all my **Lantaneums **and **Niobiums **get Power+2000. Also,..." Sol Kage said while unleashing a very twisted smile.

"Not another Power Up!"

"LIMIT BREAK! This turn, all my units get another 3000 Power!"

"That means, a total of 9000 Power just from this."

"Now, **Nebula Lord Dragon**, attack **Vermillion**! Show him that he is nothing but a useless piece of cardboard with you around!" Sol Kage yelled. (30000 Power)

"**Guld**! Perfect Guard!" I shouted.

"Your defence is meaningless to me. Twin drive. First Check. **Nebula Lord Dragon**. Second Check **Nebula Captor**. Power to my left **Niobium **and I draw."

"Now, boosted by **Lanthaneum**, my right **Niobium **attacks!" (29000 Power)

"No guard. **Old Dragon Mage**. Power to Vanguard and I draw."

Thank you my friend.

"Boosted by **Lanthaneum**, my left **Niobium**, SACRED SLASH!"

"**Wyvern Guard, Guld**, stop this attack!"

"Hmph... you are lucky, but how much luck can you get?" Sol Kage said as he gave that maniac stare.

"Life is all about ups and downs. There is no certainty, and the only certainty is that there is no certainty." I said.

"What are you talking about, fool?" Sol Kage said.

"That match we had last time. While I lost to the luck of the trigger. I knew a scenario like that would happen someday. It is this uncertainty."

"Enough of this talk. SHUT UP!" Sol Kage said.

"Why? Afraid that this uncertainty will remove that insane strength you got? Or should I say, false strength?"

"Who are you? You are but a mere student in this Academy. I am enpowered by the powers of Void." Sol Kage gave the death stare.

"I am but a mere human. But life tells me that everything can outdo themselves, and become an extrodinary!"

"Stand and Draw. Burn with merciless flames, the true spark shall bring this battle to its zenith! Great Emperor, Time to truly unleash your true strength! I CROSSRIDE THE VANGUARD! **Dragonic Kaiser Vermillion "THE BLOOD"**!" I shouted as I slammed the card onto my Link Mat.

"**"THE BLOOD"**..." Sol Kage said.

"Remember this dragon, this dragon who never ever forgets you. It is time to use your last breath to cleanse this field once and for all. **ULTIMATE BREAK**! Power +5000, Critical+1, and once again, it attacks your entire front row!" (18000 Power)

"I guard with 2 **Nebula Captors **and a **Binary Star**!" Sol Kage shouted.

"Twin Drive. First Check. **Yellow Gem Carubuncle**! ALL EFFECTS TO MY VANGUARD."

"Life or death..." Sol Kage said.

"Fate tells me, that uncertainty will only bring forth a new beginning! SECOND CHECK! **Seiobo**! Power to my Vanguard and I heal a point of damage!" I shouted.

"It... cannot... be..." Sol Kage said.

"This is your dragon. I had said this once and I shall say it again. Now, wake him up!"

"Damage Trigger Check... **Nebula Lord Dragon**..." Sol Kage said in utter disbelief as Void gets removed from his body.

I rushed over to check if he is alright.

"Where... am... I" Sol Kage said.

"Welcome back." I replied.

"Which reminds me... some guy trapped us in a room and hit all of the teachers!" Sol Kage said.

"My head..."

"Don't think too much."

**?:**

Delta has won his first fight, Cura's too... but how long can he live?

"Nice, everyone did well..." Koutei said as he came towards me.

"All the teachers were unreversed?"

I guess so...

Suddenly a loud screech filled my head.

"Shio?" I said...

"Delta... Kuro... I... am sorry...AHHHHHHHHHH!" Shiori shouted as the connection faded.

SHIO!

"Shio's in trouble?" everyone shouted.

"Let's go already!" I told them as we ran.

"What happened?" Cura asked.

"Something I don't want to know." I replied as we continued running.

Soon, we saw a few figures in front of me.

"Finally, you guys came..." a girl with a familiar voice and face said.

"Sister... snap out of it!" Cura shouted.

"What snap? You are the one getting snapped this time! I shall wait for you all at the final place in the front. At the meantime, my new soldiers, attack!" Maelstrom said as she walked back.

"Shio..." I said as I saw Shio in front of me.

"Who are you?" Shiori said as she looked at daze.

Oh great.

"My name is Delta. And I am gonna snap you out of this."

"Delta? What a useless name." Shio said.

I smacked my face hard, but this time I felt the direct pain transmitting to me.

"A Soul Link does not affect a Reversed Fighter." Shiori said.

"What... I can't even bring you back to your senses like that? Looks like I have to do this the traditional way."

My Link Mat glowed. Somehow as I looked into my deck, it changed. What are you guys telling me?

"I guess it is time you fought using this." **Izumi **said to me.

This deck... can it bring magic?

NEXT: The Fallen Knight.


End file.
